For Who You Are
by Paulina Ann
Summary: HB: In this continuation of "Covert Contention," we see the boys finish out their summer and start Joe's senior year and Frank's freshman college year. Teenage angst and flirting are in the story but so is intrigue and drama as the Hardy Boys affiliation with ORT continues. New friendships are made as well new enemies.
1. Chapter 1

**For Who You Are**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own the Hardy Boys or any of the book characters.

 **Thank you:** Wendylouwho10 who read over the story for me and made content suggestions, helped with the flow, and provided some spelling/grammar corrections. A big help, as always! Typos are mine and I discover them all the time. :-)

 **Rating/Setting:** Rating is T. Setting is AU.

 **Author's Note** : Sequence of stories: Taken, Recovery, Retaliation, Wild Pitch, Undercover Trouble: Covert Contention, and now For Who You Are. And yes, you probably should read the others first, but feel free to read this as a stand alone. However, some of the events referenced need the other stories to make sense.

As I promised (end of May/beginning of June). However, I am still writing on the story and will probably slower than my norm until it's done. Just know I'm on chapter 26! Also, for those of you who like a lot of action in each chapter, you may find the going a little slow to start out with. However, it's just part of my style. If you find there's a lull for you, wait for a few posts and come back, maybe the action will pick up. :-) Thanks to everyone who reads and reviews!

* * *

 **Chapter One**

The evening that Joe and Frank arrived home from their undercover mission in Michigan was surprisingly normal for the family. They unpacked their suitcases and had supper and even watched some tv all together. When it was starting to get late, Laura went to each of the men in her life and kissed them. "I'm going to go get ready for bed. I'm sure that the three of you have a lot to discuss without me around." She winked at Fenton and then left the room.

Frank watched his mother's retreating back suspiciously and asked, "Why do I get the feeling that she knows what happened?"

Both of the boys turned to stare at their father.

"What?" Fenton asked as he threw his hands into the air. "I didn't tell her anything."

"Then why isn't she giving us the third degree?" Joe asked with a suspicious look still on his face.

Fenton sighed. "Your mother has been the wife of a cop and a private investigator for over twenty years. Don't you think she picked up on a few things over time?"

"She broke into your files?" Joe asked incredulously as he sat forward.

Laughter erupted from Fenton as he responded, "Of course not. But as soon as we got word that you were coming home, she began doing web searches on her own tablet. It took a bit of work on her part, but she made a point of leaving her tablet at my spot on the kitchen table. It was open to a Detroit news site indicating the takedown of major criminal ring."

Joe smiled as he turned to Frank. "She's good."

Frank returned his smile. "She can shoot, do MMA, and investigate. Callie and Iola have some work to do to catch up to mom."

"Don't expect too much from the girls too soon," Fenton joked. "Your mother didn't start out this way."

After some more joking, the three of them talked for about an hour regarding the mission before the boys headed up to bed.

Once changed, Joe sat on his bed and waited for the knock he knew would come. When the soft knock on the door to the bathroom was heard, Joe said, "Come on in."

Frank walked over to stand beside his brother's bed. "So how are you really?"

Joe knew that Frank had been waiting to talk to him alone. They had had a short amount of time at the hotel but they had both been exhausted. This was the first opportunity for them to talk as brothers.

"I'm good." When Frank remained quiet, Joe continued, "I was on my meds the whole time. No problems. No depression and no guilt." Joe made sure to look his brother in the eye as he said the last.

Frank let out the breath he was holding and dropped onto the end of Joe's bed. "You don't know how ticked off I was at ORT when I realized they had sent you."

Joe laughed, "Yeah, I knew you would be, but that wasn't going to stop me."

Shaking his head, Frank said, "I knew you were good, but I would have never bragged to Overman about you if I knew this was going to happen."

"Why? I thought things went well."

"We know that _now_ ," Frank stressed the now. "But when I saw you, all I could think about was you getting a dislocated shoulder just like I gave Sean. I didn't want that to happen to you and you know it could have."

Joe looked away from his brother for a moment and then looked back to him. "Yeah," he said softly. "But it could have happened to you too. As long as ORT said I could cut it, no one was going to stop me from going on that mission. Nobody watches your back like I do."

Frank nodded at his brother. "I know."

Joe hoped that Frank could tell that he really was doing better and that nothing had happened to set back his recovery because of the mission. But he also had a few questions of his own. "Um, about Sean…" Joe paused as Frank looked down at the floor.

Frank looked back up at his brother and said, "I did what I had to do. He'll recover with minimal damage. It was that or breaking an arm or ORT causing an 'accident' that might have done far worse damage."

Nodding, Joe said, "I understand. I just wanted to be sure you are okay with that."

Frank drew in a deep breath and then released it. "It was hard at first, but I'm okay with it."

Joe let the topic drop and Frank moved on to his next question.

"So, what about Vanessa?" Frank asked, completely changing the tone of the conversation.

"What about her?" Joe asked perplexed.

"What was it like sharing a room with a hot girl?" Frank asked with a big grin.

Joe pulled a pillow out from behind his head and threw it at his laughing brother. Pointing at Frank as he continued to laugh, "I am SO glad you can't bring that up around our friends."

Frank's laughter died down as he said, "You know I'm joking."

"Yeah, and for the record, it was incredibly awkward starting out. But by the time the mission was over, it seemed almost normal."

Frank laughed again, "That doesn't surprise me as you tried to follow her into her hotel room last night."

Turning red, Joe retorted, "I was _really_ tired."

As Frank stood, he tossed Joe the pillow back. "I know you were, little brother. I just couldn't resist teasing you." His tone turned more serious as he stopped in the door to the connecting bathroom. "I'm really glad that you were there."

"Me too, Frank. Me too."

With a final nod, Frank headed back into his room. Joe fixed his pillows back and got under the covers and turned out his light. What a difference a year made.

.**********.

The next day, the Hardy brothers joined their friends late in the afternoon for a swim and a picnic at the Morton farm.

Callie and Iola sat on one of the large rocks on the opposite bank of the creek from the Morton house. They watched as the rest of the group played in the water or swung out on a rope swing. Everyone was there… Chet, his girlfriend Madison, Biff, his girlfriend Karen, Tony, and Phil. Everyone looked normal… everyone but Joe that is.

"So, Frank only told me that he was on an undercover assignment." Callie turned to look at her friend. "Did Joe tell you anything more?"

"No," Iola sighed. "Of course he told me about the tattoos…" Both girls turned to look at the blonde Hardy who was about to swing out on the rope to drop into the creek.

"Yeah," Callie said. "It makes you wonder what they were doing doesn't it?"

Iola pulled her knees in close to her and wrapped her arms around them, hugging them close. "It worries me," she said softly.

Callie looked at her friend carefully. "You know that Frank and Joe have been doing dangerous things for years."

"I know," Iola said as she looked at Joe. She then turned to look at Callie and gave her a rueful smile. "I know better than most."

Callie blushed. "I didn't mean-"

Iola waved off the rest of Callie's comment with a hand. "Don't worry. I know what you meant." Her eyes went back to her boyfriend and the tattoos on his body. "This just seems different."

Looking at Joe as well, Callie said, "I know what you mean. With Joe's tattoos and his scars…."

Iola turned a worried face to her friend. "If Joe's personality were different. If he acted like a bully-"

"He would so look the part of a thug," Callie finished for her.

"I guess I'm just worried that whomever he's working for is going to having him doing dangerous things just because he can so easily look the part with those scars." She paused and said, "And knowing Joe, he'll probably be happy to do it because it will give some kind of… I don't know… purpose for having gotten them."

Conversation between the two girls stopped as Joe swam over to their side and pulled himself up on the rock beside Iola. "You two look way too serious for a picnic."

Callie laughed and said, "Well, the two us hardly know what to do. I mean our boyfriends leave us for weeks without much explanation and now you're back." Even though it was said jokingly, there was truth in what she said.

Joe blushed slightly and ran the fingers of his left hand over the tattoo on his right arm. "You know we'd tell you both more if we could."

Putting her hand over Joe's, Iola said, "We know it; it's just kinda hard you know. Wondering what happened. Worried about the danger you were in."

Joe looked into her eyes and said, "I promise we weren't in any more trouble than usual."

Laughter burst from beside them as Callie said, "And that is supposed to make us feel better? You two Hardys get into some serious danger sometimes." She shook her head. "I don't know how Mrs. Hardy does it with three of you."

"Well, according to our dad, she wasn't always this way. She kinda grew into her role."

Iola looked thoughtfully at Joe and for the first time a doubt about their relationship entered her mind. _Can I be like Laura Hardy? Can I stand to watch Joe go out on assignment after assignment where I don't know where he is or where he's going? Or… if he's even alive?_ She bit her lip as she looked at the boy that had been her sweetheart for practically her whole life.

Joe maneuvered off the rock and back into the water and raised his arm to help Iola in. "Time to enjoy the water, Iola," he said with a smile.

Putting on a smile she didn't completely feel, she took his hand and jumped in.

.**********.

As the group of friends headed back toward the farmhouse with the remains of the picnic, Iola held Joe back. They stopped at the tree that they had sat under so much the previous year after they had been recovered from their kidnapping. It was a special place- a place of truth and healing.

Joe stood looking at Iola, waiting for her to let him know why they weren't up with the others. They both had on tee shirts that were partially wet and towels draped across their shoulders.

Iola reached up carefully to run her fingers across the short hair on the side of Joe's head. It was the side with his scar. "Your hair was shorter when you started your assignment." It was a comment, not a question and he waited for Iola to say more. "They wanted your scar to be noticed." It was another comment, but this time she didn't comment further as her fingers dropped to take his hand.

"Yeah, they did want it noticed," he said softly.

He stood silently as she stared at him. There wasn't much more he could say. Perhaps if she asked, he could answer but she didn't ask more. It was as if she had drawn her own conclusions.

Iola dropped his hand and wrapped her arms around his waist, hugging him tightly. "I don't know what I'd do if I lost you," she whispered.

Joe returned the hug and placed the side of his face on the top of her head. "I don't want to lose you either," he replied. However, they both knew that Iola had the greater fear and neither knew how to lessen it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Hardy Boys or any of the book characters.

 **Thank you:** Wendylouwho10 who read over the story for me and made content suggestions, helped with the flow, and provided some spelling/grammar corrections. A big help, as always! Typos are mine and I discover them all the time. :-)

 **Rating/Setting:** Rating is T. Setting is AU.

 **Author's Note** : Sequence of stories: Taken, Recovery, Retaliation, Wild Pitch, Undercover Trouble: Covert Contention, and now For Who You Are. And yes, you probably should read the others first, but feel free to read this as a stand alone. However, some of the events referenced need the other stories to make sense.

* * *

 **Chapter Two**

The day after the Morton picnic, things kicked into high gear for the Hardy family. Joe had football practice and Frank needed to pack his things for college. It was true that he could live at home and drive to class, but Fenton and Laura wanted him to have the full college experience. Frank had agreed with the understanding that he'd probably be at home most weekends and if they (and here he really meant Joe) needed him, he could spend the night during the week.

But Frank wouldn't be at school for Joe's senior year obviously. Frank, Chet, Phil, and Callie had all graduated and were now going off to various colleges. Callie and Frank were going to Bayport College, Chet to the local community college, and Phil was going to NYU. Joe drove to the school by himself for practice and thought about the up-coming season. Frank had played two seasons of football with Joe but Joe had played one without him. It wasn't like he couldn't do it… but it was weird. As he put the van in park and grabbed his bag, he thought that it was a good thing that Jason Andretti had graduated too. Hal Rooker was going to be enough of a pain by himself without Jason looming in the background as a threat. Hal was one of the reasons that Joe was arriving early this day. All the other players had had tryouts and practiced for a week already. Joe was once again given a spot without tryouts and allowed to miss the week of practice. Joe had wanted to arrive early and speak to Coach Daimler before going out on the field.

Walking into the air-conditioned office of the Coach, Joe cleared his throat.

Daimler looked up from his clipboard and smiled. "Good to see you, Joe."

"Glad to be here, Coach. I just wanted to let you know that after practices, I'm just going to change my cleats and shirt and go home to shower."

Joe saw Daimler's eyes go over him and linger on his hair and the arm sleeve. His dad had called to explain Joe's absence the week before tryouts. Joe had also learned that even though Coach Daimler was good with just hearing from his dad, that Agent Johnson had personally spoken with Daimler. So the coach knew he was doing something secretive for the government and his hair and arm were most likely related to it. Though the man had to have questions, he didn't ask any.

"Not a problem, Joe." When Joe went to leave Daimler added, "And let me know if Hal and Cale give you any flack."

"Cale?" Joe asked as he turned back.

"Yes. He made the team this year. He's improved enough to play a linebacker," Daimler said with a smile. "Of course he wanted tight end, but he doesn't have the speed needed for your position."

"Thanks for everything, Coach," Joe said with a grin as he turned to leave once again. Leaving the coach's room, he headed for the locker room to drop off his bag. Their regular trainer, Todd Mathias, was back on staff after helping take care of his mother for four months. He would be in the weight room where all the guys would start the practice. After stowing his bag in his assigned locker, Joe closed the door with a metallic clang.

"Decided to show up, Hardy?" a voice called from behind him.

"Well, I guess, arriving early didn't help after all," Joe muttered to himself as he turned around. "Hello to you too, Hal," Joe said and then nodded at Hal's cousin. "Cale." Since he arrived early, the locker room was empty except for the three of them. "If you don't mind, I'm heading to the weight room now."

Hal stepped in front of Joe blocking his way. "Actually, I do mind," he said as his eyes went to the elastic sleeve covering Joe's right arm from his wrist to his elbow. "I'm wondering why you're wearing the sleeve?"

Joe shrugged. "I did some undercover work this summer and got a fake tattoo. It's just not my usual style so I'm covering it up until it wears off." The fact that Frank and Joe were into mysteries and often participated in their dad's detective work was well-known at Bayport High so Joe wasn't giving anything away.

"I think it would be cool to see what it is," Hal said calmly.

"Not happening," Joe replied.

Hal frowned. "Back in the spring you let me see the scar on your head. Why won't you let me see the tat now?"

"I don't have to show you anything, Hal, and what I chose to do in the spring isn't what I'm doing now."

"Frank isn't here to save your butt."

Joe looked at the two in front of him. With his increased skills from summer, there was no doubt he could take both of them with no problem. They just weren't up to his ability now. He couldn't help but smile, "I didn't need Frank then and I definitely don't need him now. I don't want to fight but I will because you're not going to force me to do something I don't want to do."

Cale nudged his cousin in the back, "Let him go, Hal."

Joe didn't take his eyes off Hal.

Hal stepped to the side. "This time, Joe. I'm letting you off this time."

Joe snorted and said sarcastically, "Thanks." He waited until the two boys had taken several steps to the side before he walked past making sure to keep an eye on them. He glanced behind him one more time on his way to the weight room. _I hope it's not going to be like this everyday until the tattoos wear off,_ he thought to himself. If so, it would be a long three weeks.

.**********.

As the team left the locker room, Tony and Biff walked on either side of Joe. Joe knew that he had gotten a lot of looks from his teammates. He couldn't blame them and he almost felt like he was being dramatic; but he wasn't. The tattoos on his arm and side could draw more than idle curiosity and scrutiny. Media attention was something he needed to avoid if he hoped to do undercover work.

"Everything okay?" Biff asked as he looked over his shoulder at Hal.

Joe smiled up at the teen that was his best friend next to Frank. At 6'2" Biff was an imposing figure being taller than Frank and more muscular. "Yeah, I'm good and before you ask, yes. Hal and Cale already spoke to me but I'm not going to let them bully me." He glanced over to Tony. "I know you guys mean well, but it'll only fuel Hal's trash talking if he thinks that I need someone to protect me."

Tony laughed, "We're just being friends, so don't count on us sitting on the sidelines while Hal drags you into a dark corner to beat the crap out of you. Frank would kill us!"

Laughing in response, Joe said, "I'm glad that you think so highly of my fighting skills."

"You know what he meant," Biff said as they neared the field.

"Yeah, I know and I appreciate it. And if Hal is somehow able to drag me off into a dark corner please come find me. Just give me a chance first," Joe said seriously as they stopped on the edge of the field before going to their assigned stations.

"You got it," Biff said and Tony nodded.

Joe smiled as he watched the pair go off to their stations. Putting his helmet on, he moved to his first rotation.

.**********.

Frank surveyed his room and the crates stacked neatly near the door. A soft knock at the door had him turning to see his mom standing there. "Hey, mom. I think I've got everything I need packed. Everything else can stay here for my visits home." He looked from the stack to see tears glistening in his mom's eyes. He didn't have to ask what was wrong. "I'll be home on the weekends and you're sure to see me for a meal or two during the week if Joe will come pick me up."

Laura blinked rapidly hoping to get rid of the extra liquid in her eyes. "I know, Frank. It's just the fact that you've grown up. Even though I knew it was coming, when it actually arrives, it takes some getting used to."

Frank smiled. "You still have Joe."

His mother laughed and said, "Yes, and with you gone, who knows what he'll get into on his own."

"Nothing he can't-" Frank broke off the rest of his comment which was going to be 'nothing he can't handle.' "Well, I'm sure he'll think things-" he broke off again and sighed as his mother laughed.

"See. Now you understand," she said as she laughed some more. "I'm going to make sure your dad doesn't take too many out of town assignments for your first semester. I want to be sure that he's here for Joe while he gets used to you being at college."

"He's going to keep seeing Dr. Childers right?"

Laura nodded. "Dr. Childers is extremely impressed at Joe's progress and while it is only one session a month, he'll stay on a reduced dosage of the antidepressants through December."

Frank let out a breath, "Good."

Laura patted her oldest son on the back. "He's strong. He'll make it fine. The last seven months have shown how far he's come in his recovery and acceptance of what happened."

"Was he really okay when I was gone during the summer?"

"Yes, he was. The first few days were a little rough, but then he settled into a routine." Laura paused and said, "And how will you do with a roommate and no little brother next door?"

Frank gave his mother a sheepish grin. "I'm going to miss him. A lot. As for the roommate, I'll have to wait and see. I just hope he doesn't leave clothes on the floor like Joe."

Laura laughed and picked up a small crate. "Want some help carrying these down?"

"Sure," Frank said as he picked one and followed his mother out of the room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Hardy Boys or any of the book characters.

 **Thank you:** Wendylouwho10 who read over the story for me and made content suggestions, helped with the flow, and provided some spelling/grammar corrections. A big help, as always! Typos are mine and I discover them all the time. :-)

 **Rating/Setting:** Rating is T. Setting is AU.

 **Author's Note** : Sequence of stories: Taken, Recovery, Retaliation, Wild Pitch, Undercover Trouble: Covert Contention, and now For Who You Are. And yes, you probably should read the others first, but feel free to read this as a stand alone. However, some of the events referenced need the other stories to make sense.

**So I've been trying to upload this chapter since Saturday but haven't been able to get my word file to upload and keep getting an error message. I've emailed support but haven't heard back. Then today I realized there is the 'copy and paste' option! So I have copied and pasted instead of uploading! Yeah! So this means that will probably put out another chapter tomorrow since I owe you another one. ;-) Hope you enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter Three**

Frank's things sat in the Hardy living room as a constant reminder of the enormous change that would be coming to their lives in less than a week. Joe had just started school and while he appeared upbeat at home, he was a bit melancholy at lunch in the school cafeteria.

"Hey," Iola said as she sat beside her boyfriend.

"Hey," was his equally laconic return.

Soon Tony, Biff and his girlfriend, Karen, joined them. Tony's new girlfriend, Anna Coletti, was a junior and would join them shortly. Not having the normal group there for lunch was a change for all of them.

"Hard to imagine that none of us will be here next year," Biff said as he looked at the friends he had been with since kindergarten.

"Yeah, Chet, Madison, Phil, Frank, and Callie were the first but we'll be going next year," Iola said brightly. "It's not a bad thing. It's a good thing."

Joe remained quiet. While he was big on trying new things and doing things different, when it came down to the important things in his life he didn't like different. He liked being certain of his relationship with his parents, with Frank, with Iola, and with his friends in general. Now several of those important relationships were changing and there was nothing that he could do about it. Realizing that he had been quiet and that Iola was now staring at him, he quickly said, "Yeah, change is good," and shoveled some food in his mouth. He was certain that he didn't sound convincing.

"Does Frank know who his new roommate is?" Tony asked.

"Yeah, he's talked to him on the phone. His name is Thomas McIlvaney," Joe said once he swallowed his mouthful of food. "He's from Virginia."

"Virginia?" Anna asked in surprise as she sat next to Tony.

Joe smiled at the pretty redhead and said, "He's another baseball player. He plays second base."

"Were they paired up on purpose because of baseball?" Karen asked.

"Yes. Frank looked up his stats and he's a solid player and dad didn't find anything on his-" Joe broke off as his face colored red.

Iola put her plastic fork down and said, "Joe Hardy, did you have your father run a background check on the guy?"

His face still red, Joe sheepishly said, "I did." And then he quickly added, "But with everything that Frank and I have been through, it just seemed like a good idea."

Iola patted his arm and said, "Actually, it was a very good idea."

Joe grinned at her. "Thanks."

"So Mr. Hardy didn't find anything?" Iola continued.

"Nope. Not even a parking ticket," Joe responded.

"We'll have to invite him out to the farm for a picnic once Frank and Thomas get moved in," Iola said thoughtfully.

"How about the weekend after Labor Day?" Biff asked.

"I think that will work," Iola responded. "I just have to check with mom and dad, but I think you can put it on the calendar."

.**********.

The weekend brought moving day for Frank and the whole Hardy family helped to load up. Frank and Joe took the van while Fenton and Laura took Fenton's car. As far as transportation, Frank would not have a car the first semester but would be looking at used cars to buy. With the money that he and Joe had received for solving mysteries, he had enough to purchase a nice used car without having to get help from his parents. Joe would keep the van to use.

Frank's dorm was located in the heart of the campus and was one of the older dorms. It had been renovated a few years back but the size of the rooms wasn't altered which was actually lucky for Frank as these rooms were slightly larger than the newer dorms like Callie was assigned to. Walking into the room, the Hardys saw that Thomas was already there and moved in. The out-of-state people had been allowed to come in the previous night and begin unloading. Mr. and Mrs. McIlvaney introduced themselves and seemed to be very friendly people. With their help and Thomas', Frank's belongings were soon in the room.

"Well, I guess that's everything," Frank said with a smile and then looked to Thomas. "You should have called me last night; we come have helped you move your stuff."

"It was no problem," Mr. McIlvaney said. "With Thomas being so far from home, we didn't mind the extra time together."

"Yeah, yeah,"Thomas laughed. "Now don't you go getting all mushy on me, dad. I'm expecting that from mom not you."

"Thomas!" Mrs. McIlvaney said as she playfully punched him in the arm.

Frank looked over the family. They seemed very nice and they definitely looked related. All of them had a dark auburn hair color and Thomas' seemed to have a slight curl. Both Thomas and his father had hazel eyes while his mother's eyes were a dark green like Iola's were. The noticeable feature was their height. Both Thomas and his father stood at least 6' and his mother was only slightly shorter at maybe 5'10".

"Well, it's time for us to go," Mr. McIlvaney said as he gently took his wife's arm. "Walk us out, Thomas?"

"Sure thing, dad," he said following them.

"Nice to meet all of you," Mrs. McIlvaney said as they left the room.

When they had left, Laura turned to Frank. "Thomas seems to be very nice and his parents too."

"Yeah, always gotta check out the parents, they're usually the nutty ones," Frank joked. Looking at his brother, he saw Joe looking over the room. "Yeah, it's kinda cramped in here, but with the two desks and closets, we should be pretty good," Frank said as he moved a suitcase. There was a bed on each side of the room, but it was raised almost to chest height with dressers underneath for storage. There was also a shelving unit and outlet on the wall beside the bed where Frank could keep a few things handy during the night.

"Well, I guess that does it for us as well," Laura said as she walked to the door. "Walk us out too, Frank?"

"Sure, mom," Frank said with a smile and then turned to his brother. "Want to stay a little longer and help me unpack?"

A big smile spread across Joe's face. "I'd love too."

Frank caught a wink from his mom and knew that he had done the right thing by asking Joe to stay longer. In ten minutes, the brothers were back in the dorm room ready to unpack. Thomas had come in and said he was going to the snack bar to give them a little space to move in.

With the limited number of things that Frank could bring and two of them working, they had the place ready in an hour. When they were done, both of the boys climbed up on the bed and sat along its edge.

"You know I'll come home during the week some if you'll come get me."

Joe smiled as he looked down at his hands. "I know. And I know that you'll be home most weekends."

"So you _were_ paying attention," Frank joked.

Smiling at his brother, Joe said, "Yeah, I was. And don't worry about me. I'm fine and I'm going to stay that way."

"So this isn't making you feel…"

"Depressed?" Joe asked. "No." He shrugged. "I mean I'm not excited that you're moving out, but I'm okay with it."

Frank laughed, "Well, I glad that you not thrilled with me leaving. _Then_ I'd be worried."

Joe hopped down from the bed. "Time for me to go."

"That's right, you're meeting the guys at Prito's." Frank's tone was wistful.

"Sure am," Joe said. "I'll tell them you said hi."

Frank punched his brother in the arm. "Be sure to eat a slice for me."

"I'll eat two for you," Joe responded. Then with a quick hug to his brother, he quickly left the room.

.**********.

An hour later, Thomas returned to the room and whistled. "Looks good, Frank."

Frank who had been laying back on his bed scanning emails on his tablet sat up and swung his legs over the side. "Yeah, things look better with everything unpacked."

Thomas climbed up on his bed and sat back so his back was against the wall giving him some support. "Your brother plays baseball too doesn't he?"

"Yeah, he played catcher when I pitched. I'm really going to miss him behind the plate this year. He knew what I was thinking."

"You think he'll get a scholarship to play next year?"

"Baseball?" Frank asked.

Thomas laughed, "Is there anything else?"

"Well, to Joe there is. He's not good enough to get a scholarship for baseball, but I'm sure he'll have a football scholarship. Probably for some high profile school in the Big East or the ACC."

Thomas looked surprised. "He's that good?"

"Yeah, he is," Frank replied. While he wanted Joe to do well, he also knew that excelling at football could take Joe down a different path than he was heading. Right now, Joe said he wanted to join ORT and work in the detective field with his brother. But if he went off to another college to play football, would he change his mind?


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Hardy Boys or any of the book characters.

 **Thank you:** Wendylouwho10 who read over the story for me and made content suggestions, helped with the flow, and provided some spelling/grammar corrections. A big help, as always! Typos are mine and I discover them all the time. :-)

 **Rating/Setting:** Rating is T. Setting is AU.

 **Author's Note** : Sequence of stories: Taken, Recovery, Retaliation, Wild Pitch, Undercover Trouble: Covert Contention, and now For Who You Are. And yes, you probably should read the others first, but feel free to read this as a stand alone. However, some of the events referenced need the other stories to make sense.

** So I'm posting another chapter today to make up for that uploading issue! This one is a little longer. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter Four**

Joe stood with the team behind the bleachers waiting for the announcer to introduce the team. He was bouncing slightly and just couldn't help it. It was the first game of the season and the first game of his senior year. That was enough excitement in itself, but there was more added to it. He and Tony had been named team captains and he couldn't have been prouder of the large 'C' sewn on his shoulder indicating it.

Feeling a slap on the back of his shoulder pads, Joe turned around to see the smiling face of Coach Daimler. "Don't waste all your energy here, Joe. Save some for the game."

"Don't worry, Coach, I have plenty left in the tank," Joe said as he continued to bounce.

Daimler laughed. "Knowing you, I'd say you're right. Enjoy it, Joe. Soak up every minute." With a final clap on the back, Daimler headed to another nearby senior.

"Making his rounds," a voice said from behind Joe. It was a voice he recognized easily- Biff's.

"Yeah, he always has something to say to the seniors on their first and last game." He turned to look at his close friend. "I'm gonna miss that guy. No one can replace him as a coach."

Before Biff could reply, a voice sounded over the speakers and the team was being introduced. Joe ran out on the field with his teammates and friends. He wondered if this is how it felt for Frank last year. His eyes searched the stands until he found his brother, parents, Iola, Callie, and Frank's roommate Thomas. Chet and Phil were also there for the first game of the season and Joe appreciated their coming to support the team.

"Hey, Joe!"

Joe turned quickly, realizing he was supposed to be heading out to the fifty yard line for the coin toss. After all, that was part of his job as co-captain. Tony grinned at him as he jogged up beside him.

"Don't have your head in the clouds when Sanchez throws you the ball!" Tony joked.

Joe gave Tony a friendly shove as the two got to the spot where the toss would be made. Moments later, it was decided. Bayport would be on defense to start the game and would be on offense to start the second half. The two co-captains headed back to the bench to wait their turn to play since both of them were on offense. Biff was putting his helmet on to go in on defense.

"Shut 'em down, Biff!" Joe called out as they passed each other.

"Will do!" he called back.

.**********.

As time wound down, Bayport was up by 14. Joe looked at the remaining time- 0:00:22. It was just a matter of running out the clock. Twenty-two seconds later, it was over. Bayport had won. Both Joe and Tony had scored touchdowns and Biff had recovered a fumble in the first half that led to a Bayport score. Overall, it was a great game for the friends.

Heading back into the Bayport locker room, Joe slowed down. There was no rush for him. He would be waiting until most of them were out of the shower as his tattoos were in the last stages of fading. By next week's game he wouldn't have to wait at all. But for now, since he had guarded the secret of his tattoos rather closely, he thought he would keep it that way until they were gone.

The mood in the locker room was definitely celebratory and Joe enjoyed it every bit as much as the other guys. Tony and Biff waited with Joe. The three of them removed their jerseys and other equipment so that they were just wearing their uniform pants. Joe was the exception as he had on the arm sleeve and a fitted tank top that covered his chest tattoo.

Finally the team had left. Coach Daimler stuck his head in to say that he would stay around until they left.

Tony headed into the shower while Biff took one more look down the hallway. "It's clear," he said as he finished disrobing and headed into the shower area.

Joe had pulled off the arm sleeve already and stood to pull off the tank. The three boys were talking and didn't see the figure step from the equipment area to the door of the changing area. The cell phone clicked silently as Joe tossed the tank to the side and then stretched his arms over his head. The figure disappeared silently with no one the wiser.

"It will be great not to wear those things anymore," Joe said as he headed into the shower. "They say that material 'wicks away sweat' but I'm telling you when it's layered like that, it's still pretty sweaty."

Tony laughed. "So you'll be done wearing it next week?"

"Yep."

"Until the next secret mission," Biff joked.

Tony and Joe both laughed but Joe's was a little forced. _Until the next mission?_ Joe asked himself _. Is playing a tough guy to be my role in ORT missions?_ He shook his head and the water droplets fell quickly from his hair but not the way they would have if his hair had still been long. _No_ , he told himself. _I'm not going to judge the type of missions or covers I'll have based on this one mission. After all, Frank was placed in the same scenario and he didn't carry the scars or the emotional baggage that I do_.

"You about done, Joe?" Biff called as he exited the shower.

"Yeah," Joe said as he shut off the water and grabbed his towel. "Yeah, I'm done."

.**********.

Less than thirty minutes later, Joe, Biff, and Tony joined the group of friends at Prito's. Thankfully, Tony's dad had sectioned off a number of tables to fit all the friends in otherwise there wouldn't have been room for the large group on a typical Friday night.

Joe pulled out the chair by Iola and sat down. He smiled as she leaned over to hug him.

"Great game, Joe," she said with her lips next to his ear.

Hugging her back he said, "Thanks."

Congratulations went around the table and plays were discussed and rehashed.

Joe looked to Iola as she pulled her phone from her pocket. He had heard it buzzing. He watched as the smile left her face and she turned frightened eyes to his.

"What?" he whispered hurriedly. "Is something wrong?"

In response, she turned the phone to him and he saw the text message said, "Anyone you know?" The sender was anonymous. While he didn't know who sent it, he knew who was in the attached picture. He quickly pulled out his cell phone and checked the messages. None. He went to the social media site and saw the picture there with the caption, "I don't know why he's been hiding these, I think they look great." The posts were supposed to be from someone named Jane Trotter, a Bayport student. But he didn't know her and he knew she hadn't been in the locker room.

The table had gone quiet as the group noticed that something had upset Joe and Iola. Joe stood from the table, and said, "I'll be right back." To Iola he leaned over and said, "Don't worry, things will be okay." When he left the table, Frank followed. When they were away from the entrance, Joe silently handed Frank Iola's phone as he used his own phone to call Agent Johnson.

While the phone was ringing, Frank looked up from the picture and said, "I bet this is a bogus account." Joe nodded.

"Biff and Tony were with me, there was no one in the hall right before we hit the showers."

"They must have been hiding in the locker room somewhere." Frank thought. "The equipment room."

Joe nodded again and was going to say something when Keo Johnson answered.

"Johnson."

"It's Joe Hardy. I'm going to need some help." Joe explained about the picture. "They've cropped the picture so you only see me from the neck to like the middle of my thigh, but everyone on the team and a lot of kids at school know I've been wearing the sleeve and covering up. Throw in the fact that those are football pants and everyone will know it's me."

Silence.

"While the tattoos aren't that big of a deal," Johnson said. "We don't want this being made into something bigger through social media and the press if it gets out. There are some unsavory characters out there who would identify you by those tattoos." There was some murmuring from Johnson's side of the call and then he continued with Joe. "We'll get this pulled from the media site and we'll track who sent the picture to Iola."

As Johnson spoke, Frank hit the refresh on the social site and it was gone. He looked up at Joe. "The pic is gone," he said in wonderment.

Joe's eyes widened. "It's gone, sir."

"Don't worry, Joe. We'll find the perpetrator and take care of this. You were changing in a locker room. It was an invasion of privacy."

"Thank you, sir." Joe paused. "I just didn't know what to do."

"Yes you did and you did it. Calling me was the correct thing to do. While being a star tight end and getting lots of publicity isn't the best for an undercover agent, it is the norm for a high school student. Having press that could be harmful to you because you aided your country… well, that's something we take care of," Agent Johnson said with a bit of anger. "We'll keep you informed and let you know who was involved."

"Thanks again, sir." Joe hung up from the call.

"That was fast," Frank said as Joe carefully pocketed the phone.

Joe took Iola's phone back from Frank and looked at the picture in her text messages. His eyes went back up to Frank's. "Agent Johnson said that this could be harmful."

Frank felt uneasy himself, but said, "It was only up for a short time."

"What if someone downloaded it?"

Frank didn't have an answer for that. Perhaps Agent Johnson had ways to determine if files were downloaded. He didn't like the thought of picture of Joe with the tattoos being shared over the internet. All it took was the one wrong person seeing the picture….

Joe drew a deep breath and let it out. "I guess there's no use worrying over something I can't change." At Frank's shocked look, Joe added. "Well, that's what I should be thinking, but you know me, I'll worry anyway."

Clapping his brother on the back, Frank moved toward the entrance. "Now that's the Joe I know. Let's get back in there before our girlfriends get really worried."

When they returned, they discovered the girls were already really worried.

"Iola told us what happened," Callie said as Frank sat back beside her. "I even found the picture on the social site but now it's gone."

Frank looked to Joe. It was his brother's decision on what to tell.

"I called the group that I was working with this summer and they took care of it," Joe said carefully. He looked at his brother and got a nod of approval.

Iola took her phone back slowly from Joe. The picture with the text was still there. "They were able to get the picture pulled from the site that quickly?"

Recognizing her suspicion, Joe said, "I guess so. I didn't know they could do that that quickly." He could see her puzzling it out and he had a feeling she wasn't going to like what conclusions she came to.

As the buzz around the table took over as members of the group tried to figure out who took the picture in the first place, Iola leaned over to Joe. "We need to talk."

Joe glanced around. "Tomorrow?"

"Okay. Tomorrow."

Joe knew that Iola might ask him things that he couldn't answer and he wasn't looking forward to it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Hardy Boys or any of the book characters.

 **Thank you:** Wendylouwho10 who read over the story for me and made content suggestions, helped with the flow, and provided some spelling/grammar corrections. A big help, as always! Typos are mine and I discover them all the time. :-)

 **Rating/Setting:** Rating is T. Setting is AU.

 **Author's Note** : Sequence of stories: Taken, Recovery, Retaliation, Wild Pitch, Undercover Trouble: Covert Contention, and now For Who You Are. And yes, you probably should read the others first, but feel free to read this as a stand alone. However, some of the events referenced need the other stories to make sense.

** And now I'm back on track with my upload schedule. Next post will be Tues. or Wed. and then Fri. or Sat., unless something comes up. ;-) Some of you are thinking the talk won't go well. Here's your answer...

* * *

 **Chapter Five**

The van's tires crunched the gravel in the driveway that was in front of the Morton farmhouse. The path leading from the state maintained road up to the house was mostly dirt, but gravel had been put down in the last couple of years to form a parking area where mud holes wouldn't form. If the sound of the van's motor hadn't alerted Iola that he had arrived, the crunching gravel certainly did. As he was exiting the van, he saw Iola come out on the front porch. She let the screen door go so that it banged against the house twice before closing in silence.

Joe walked up onto the gray painted porch and took the hand she offered. He had thought they'd go to their spot under the tree near the creek - their special spot. It was the spot where they bared their souls to each other, but that wasn't where she led him. Instead, she took him around the side of the wrap-around porch to the hidden porch swing that hung from the rafters. It wasn't used a lot as it faced away from the area where the kids picnicked and the parking area. The robin's egg blue paint on the swing was chipped in places, but it wasn't due to use, it was due to time.

Pulling Joe down to sit with her on the swing, Iola sighed and said, "Why was it so important to get that picture off the social site?"

Joe stared at her. The swing swayed and creaked slightly beneath them as he answered. "There are people who would recognize those tattoos and it's better that they don't know who or where I am."

"Because what would happen if they did, Joe?"

Joe looked down at their intertwined hands as he slowly answered, "I don't know."

Iola squeezed his hand and he looked up at her, "You might not know, but you obviously think it would be something bad. You wouldn't have called someone immediately if you didn't think that."

This time his gaze didn't waiver from her eyes. "You're right. Some of the people who would recognize those tattoos wouldn't be happy to learn my name is different from the one I used this summer. It would point the finger in my direction as someone who brought them down. And no, they wouldn't be happy about that."

Iola closed her eyes and let out the breath she had been holding. When she opened them, she turned to look out across the field beside the house but kept her hand in Joe's. "Thank you for giving me the truth." She paused and asked, "Would they… kill you, if they found out?" Her voice was barely more than a whisper.

Joe's eyes searched her profile wishing she would look at him again. "I don't think so… but I don't know."

When Iola turned her face back to Joe's he almost wished she were still gazing at the field. Her eyes were full of unshed tears. "Joe, we're seventeen. If people are threatening to kill you now, what will it be like in a few years if you continue with this?"

"I don't-"

Iola's voice was snappy when she broke in. "I know your answer. YOU don't know!" Then her anger left her and she turned her gaze to the field once more. "I'm sorry, Joe. I didn't mean to snap at you like that. It's just… I don't know how your mom does it."

Joe didn't know how to respond.

Iola let go of his hand to pull her cell phone out of her pocket. A few buttons pressed and the picture that had been sent to her was on the screen. "You can see the '2' on the sleeve of the jersey on the bench," she said carefully as she looked at the image. Joe wore number 21. "Even though your face isn't showing, anyone would know it was you." She laughed a little as she said, "If it weren't for the fact that this picture could endanger your life, it would be kinda funny."

Joe gave her a quizzical look. While he was glad that she was willing to move away from the topic of his undercover work, this new turn was puzzling him.

Iola turned the screen toward him and said, "Whoever took it did a good job. It looks like something you'd see in an ad or in a calendar of scantily clad men."

Joe's face turned red as he responded, "You- I didn't-"

Iola laughed and he was glad to hear it. "I know you didn't," she said as she looked back at the picture. "I'm just wondering how many girls caught the picture on the site before it was pulled.

Joe's brows drew together.

Iola patted his cheek and said, "Expect a lot of glances Monday and some extra flirting."

Joe's eyes widened at her implication. He looked back down at the photo and closed his eyes. She was right. He was going to get some stares and winks at school for certain. In an effort to continue the lightness of the mood he said, "I guess I better be glad that the photographer didn't take more pictures when I headed toward the shower." Then his face reddened as he shook his head. "Man, I hope they didn't take more pictures."

Iola laughed again, "Well, I'll be sure to let you know if they send them to me."

His eyes widened and she laughed again.

When the laughter died down, he said, "So are we good?"

Putting a hand to his face she said, "Joe, we're always good. We have a bond of friendship that no one can break. That time we spent together in that basement… I'll never forget what you were willing to do for me."

Joe pulled her into tight hug. He realized that she had said they had a bond of friendship. Closing his eyes, he realized he didn't want to question her further right now. He was too afraid of what the answers would be if he asked deeper questions. So he held her instead.

.**********.

Monday morning, Joe closed his locker and leaned his head against it as a wolf whistle sounded in the hall and several students nearby laughed. He was just getting ready to turn from his locker when a girl leaned up against the one beside his.

 _Great_ , he thought. _Josie Snelling_. She had caused some problems for him back when he was tutoring Camille. Anything she said couldn't be good. "Morning, Josie," he said as he went to move by her.

She reached out and grabbed his arm, "Wait a minute, Joe."

He frowned at her, "Why?"

She ran a hand down his chest and when he grabbed her wrist she said, "That picture made it easy to see why Camille and Iola are so interested in you." Her voice dropped to husky whisper even though he was glaring at her. "You know, I'd be happy to be a friend with benefits for you."

Joe leaned in slightly and said, "Sorry, you're not my type." He dropped her hand and moved quickly around her. He could hear her laughing in the background.

"Let me know if you change your mind!" she called out.

Joe shook his head and headed to homeroom.

At lunch he dropped his tray loudly on the table so that all his friends looked at him. "Sorry," he muttered as he sat down.

"How bad has it been?" Tony asked as he joined the group.

Joe pulled out his phone and pulled up his PM on the social site and handed it to Tony. Tony took the phone and scrolled down. He whistled.

"What?" asked Iola who was seated beside Joe.

Tony blushed slightly and looked to Joe who shrugged. "I'd say there's at least thirty phone numbers here from girls."

Iola reached over and took the phone from Tony. She frowned as she scrolled through them. She had thought some of them where her friends. Then she read some comments and blushed.

"Yeah," Joe said as he took the phone away from her. "They get a little specific in just how they want to be my 'friend' and see my tattoos." He couldn't help but blush himself as he pocketed the phone.

"Isn't there something you can do?" Biff asked.

Shrugging again, Joe said, "I can block them, but I really don't think they're going to continue. Probably a lot of them want to embarrass me. I'm just going to ignore it until the next event comes along to draw their attention." Joe eyed his friend Biff at the table. "You know, Biff, maybe you could wander out of the weight room without your shirt-"

Biff's girlfriend, Karen, butted in with an "Un-uh, Joe Hardy. I don't want any girls getting ideas about Biff."

"Or Tony," Anna said as she joined them with her tray.

Iola laughed. "Guess, you'll just have to take solitary status as Bayport's current pin-up."

Joe shook his head. He was glad that Iola was able to laugh about it now. Their conversation Saturday had been a little intense. "I can handle the ribbing here, it's Frank I'm worried about."

Everyone started laughing knowing that Frank would have a good time teasing his brother about this.

"Any word yet on who did this?" Anna asked. "I mean, we're joking about it now, but it was pretty creepy that someone was taking pictures of Joe taking his clothes off." She looked to her boyfriend Tony and said, "And you and Biff were both in the shower then weren't you?"

Both boys looked at each other and nodded. They had only just thought about that they could have been the object of the photographer as well.

"Let us know when you hear something," Tony said uneasily.

"Definitely," Joe replied and began eating his meal and mentally preparing himself for the afternoon practice. Hal and Cale were sure to be after him this afternoon and he couldn't help but wonder if they were somehow involved.

.**********.

That afternoon before Joe could go to the locker room, he was summoned to Coach Daimler's office. His eyes widened as he saw Agent Johnson, Coach Daimler, and Cale Parsons.

"Close the door behind you, Joe," Coach said as he seated himself behind his desk.

Joe did as he was asked and moved into the room. Coach's office wasn't very big and with the three chairs in front of the desk, there was little room to move. Cale had the seat between himself and Johnson.

Joe looked to Johnson but it was Daimler who spoke. "Joe, we called you here because we wanted to let you know that we found the person responsible for taking those pictures in the locker room."

Joe quickly turned toward Cale. "You? You took those pictures? Why?"

Dropping his head, Cale said, "I just wanted to take you down a notch or two. I didn't mean anything by it. I didn't realize that it would cause a problem."

"Taking pictures of me while I was UNDRESSING? You didn't think that would cause a problem?" Joe asked. His voice was rising as he finished.

Looking up, Cale stared back at Joe. "You're popular. You're an all-conference football player. You're dad's a famous detective. I struggle just to get noticed enough to get on the team. I just wanted to have a few laughs at your expense."

"Well, I hope you enjoyed it, because it hasn't been any fun for me or my girlfriend," Joe said angrily.

Agent Johnson cleared his throat. "We've spoken with Mr. Parsons here and his parents. They understand the gravity of the situation. However, in an effort to not make this newsworthy, we'd like to handle it privately."

"What do you mean?" Joe asked.

"Community service and off the team," Cale said looking at his feet. "That and never contacting you on social media. They've already removed all the pictures I took."

Joe looked angrily at the young man beside him. He didn't want to make a big deal of this either but he did want Cale to be punished.

"What do you think, Joe?" Johnson asked. "We can pursue criminal charges if you want-"

"No," Joe said. "No, I don't want criminal charges."

"Then it's settled," Johnson said as he moved to stand but Joe's next words halted him.

"And I don't want him off the team."

"What?" Daimler asked as Cale's head snapped in his direction.

"Can you give us a minute?" Joe asked. The two older men stood and awkwardly made their way from the room.

"I don't want your pity," Cale started with.

"And I'm not giving it," Joe huffed back. "You played well in that last game. We don't have many back-ups and the team needs you." Joe drew a breath. "You wouldn't have taken those pictures of anyone else would you?"

"No, it was just to get at you," Cale responded.

"And you've done that and we've both had a price to pay. I'm telling them to double your community service if you want to play. So do you want to play?" Joe asked.

"Yeah, I do."

"Then play. Don't talk to me and don't have Hal attempt to bully me for you," Joe added thinking of Cale's cousin. "And if I EVER catch you with that phone out in the locker room, I'm going to nail your hide to the wall."

"Understood."

Joe nodded and opened the door. "He plays. Double the community service. He's not going to hassle me and neither is his cousin Hal. And if I see him with a phone in the locker room, he'll answer to me." Joe saw the other men nod and he picked his bag up from the floor near the door and headed to the locker room. It would be weird having him in the locker room knowing he took those pictures. But Cale didn't know that those pictures could be life threatening for him. Cale and Hal might be bullies and over the top with their flair for the dramatic, but he didn't think they wanted him dead. At least he hoped not.

.**********.

That evening, after practice, Joe went to BC (Bayport College) and picked Frank up. He would be having supper at the Hardy home and then Joe would take him back.

"So when is your first trip into the city?" Laura asked her oldest son. She didn't know all the details but knew that he was to start receiving training by the government soon.

Frank scooped another helping of the chicken casserole from the dish on the table in front of him as he answered. "On Tuesdays and Thursdays my last class is at twelve. I'll be taking the train into New York where they'll pick me up. I should be back by six or seven on those nights depending on the train schedule." A car ride into the city took about two hours, but the train only made one stop after Bayport before it was a non-stop to the station he needed. This made the trip by train only one hour. "So tomorrow will be my first day of training."

Laura gave him a weak smile that Frank recognized for what it was. "Mom, it's just training. No undercover work right now. No chance to be injured."

Joe laughed and pointed a fork at his brother. "Now you know what you'd be saying if I said that."

Laughing at his brother, Frank replied, "And for YOU it would have been true. It would have been you just asking for trouble."

"Well, let's hope there not any trouble for any of us anytime time soon," Fenton said as he took the casserole spoon from Frank to get his own serving.

"So how was school today?" Laura asked and when Frank started laughing, she added, "What?"

Joe colored up as he said, "Let's just say there's a number of girls out there who want to be my friend and leave it at that." Frank had gotten the story of what had happened during the day on the trip to the house from the college.

Laura stared at Joe and opened her mouth to voice another question when a light bulb went off in her head. "Oh," she said instead. Then in an attempt to change the topic, she asked, "So how about practice?"

Joe then filled his parents in.

"Well, I think that was very lenient of you, Joe," Fenton said as he picked up his glass of tea. "I'm not sure that everyone would have been as forgiving as you."

"It's not that I'm that forgiving, but the fact remains, he only did it because he was mad with me. If I thought he was going to go around taking pictures of people without their knowledge, I'd have wanted a stiffer penalty." He shrugged. "The team isn't very deep this year and I'd be punishing the team when community service will benefit more people."

"Still," his mother said, "You didn't have to do it. I hope he appreciates what you've done."

Frank looked at his brother carefully. It had been generous of his brother. He just hoped it didn't come back to hurt him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Hardy Boys or any of the book characters.

 **Thank you:** Wendylouwho10 who read over the story for me and made content suggestions, helped with the flow, and provided some spelling/grammar corrections. A big help, as always! Typos are mine and I discover them all the time. :-)

 **Rating/Setting:** Rating is T. Setting is AU.

 **Author's Note** : Sequence of stories: Taken, Recovery, Retaliation, Wild Pitch, Undercover Trouble: Covert Contention, and now For Who You Are. And yes, you probably should read the others first, but feel free to read this as a stand alone. However, some of the events referenced need the other stories to make sense.

* * *

 **Chapter Six**

 _Tuesday afternoon…_

Frank checked his watch. He was on-time and according to the board in the station so was his train. He hugged his computer bag closer to him as a northbound train passed by the platform causing a rush of air to fan Frank's face and swirl a couple of pieces of trash around under the covered area. He could wait inside where there was air conditioning, but the day wasn't burning hot and to be honest, he was too excited to sit inside calmly. He let a smile form on his face as he thought about the possibility of waiting under this same covering next year with his brother. Without a doubt, Joe would be bouncing, pacing, or both. Frank however, was content with a walk from one end of the platform to the other with numerous looks at his watch. It was okay to be excited about this because this was a big deal. It was his first step into formal government training. Training that could help him in the future should he leave ORT to start a detective business with his brother and perhaps father. Frank had little doubt that the connection to ORT would continue if he left, after all, his father still worked for agencies on occasion.

Finally, the call came over the loudspeaker announcing the imminent arrival of his southbound train to the city. Frank boarded quietly and found a seat that had a table with it and proceeded to pull out his iPad with its wireless keyboard case. In actuality, he didn't really need his computer bag as the iPad fit nicely under his arm and wasn't that heavy. However, he had also brought a pad of paper, pencils, pens, and an extended battery with cable just in case his iPad died. Perhaps it was overkill, but he just wanted to be sure he had everything he needed for his first day of training.

While riding on the train, he sent his brother and Vanessa a text. Besides his parents, Vanessa was the only one of their friends who really knew what he was doing. He wished that they would be training together, but Vanessa was more into the security side of the technology at the moment. She did a lot of her training remotely and when she did go into the 'office' it was on a different day than Frank. But he hoped they might get a chance to train together once she and Joe graduated. He put his phone away and looked at the passing scenery through the window.

An hour later and he was disembarking the train and spotted Agent Williams waiting for him. "I didn't expect you to be the one picking me up today," Frank said as he approached.

Angela Williams smiled at him. "Well, it won't be every day, but for your first day, we didn't want any confusion and you definitely know me." She stopped and looked behind her. "Let's head to the car; it's this way." She turned and made her way to a nearby parking garage. "You'll meet several agents today who will be your primary contacts for transportation." Angela pulled a key remote out and a moment later, lights of a light colored four door sedan flashed. "Ah, there is it. Sometimes I'm can't remember which car they've given me. Thank goodness for these remote entries or we might have been here awhile."

Frank smiled at the agent. He had nothing but good feelings as he followed her to the car.

Three hours later he was on the train back to Bayport. How he wished he could call Joe, but this kind of information wasn't the kind that you just talked about on a cell phone while riding public transportation and it didn't fit in with a call from his dorm room either. However, he would call his brother and ask to eat at the house the following night so he could fill in his father and brother.

.**********.

 _Wednesday night at the Hardy home…_

"Okay, I'm heading to my room for a nice soak in the tub while watching Pride and Prejudice on the tv. It's a long movie, so feel free to take all the time you want to discuss your secret government business," Laura said as she rounded the table to give Frank a kiss on the cheek.

"Well, don't stay in the tub that whole time, mom, or you'll turn into a prune," Frank laughed as she placed the kiss on his cheek.

"Don't worry, I'll switch the feed to the tv in the bedroom once I start to wrinkle," she laughed. Then as she made her way to the hallway, she turned to add, "You know, you should invite Thomas one of these times."

"I know, mom. It's just I need to talk about this right now and I can't do that with Thomas here," Frank said with a hint of reluctance.

Laughing, Laura continued down the hall. "Well, I wouldn't mind him here. At least someone else would be in the dark besides me." Then the door to the elder Hardys' room shut.

"She's got a point there, Frank," Fenton said with a smile.

"I know and I'll invite him next week. I just needed this time this week. Plus I've invited him to the game again on Friday and the party at Prito's afterward. He said he had a fun last time."

"Are you sure, Frank?" Joe asked. "I know you enjoy watching your little brother play high school football, but maybe Thomas doesn't. After all, he doesn't really know the team like you do."

"Well, he can always say 'no' if he wants, but after all, until he gets a girlfriend, there's not much for him to do," Frank said.

"He's not a party person?" Joe asked.

Frank shook his head, "Not that I've seen."

"Well, in that case, bring him along whenever you can," Fenton said.

Joe leaned in. "Enough about Thomas. Tell us about ORT training today."

Frank's face lit up. "It was even more interesting than I thought it would be," Frank began. He told them everything beginning with Agent Williams meeting him at the station. Then he went into his introduction to the team he would be working with learning about digital forensics.

"What?" Joe asked. "No more MMA?"

"Oh, no, I'll still receive training in hand-to-hand, firearms, stealth, and all that. But since I got a lot of physical training during the summer, they want me to dive into the technology side that I'll also be specializing in." Frank sat back and regaled them with computer terminology including software, hardware, and code.

Finally, Fenton raised his hands. "Whoa, Frank! Whoa! Joe might understand all that you are talking about, but I'm a little behind. Maybe you can use a few more layman's terms to help me out."

Joe laughed as he sat beside his father. "I'm not doing much better than you dad. Wish I had Vanessa here to interpret for me," he joked. "She and Frank could try to outdo each other with obscure computer-speak."

Frank frowned at his brother. "This isn't obscure. It's pertinent." At his brother's raised eyebrow, Frank laughed and said, "Okay, so maybe it's cutting edge and not general public knowledge."

"Now we're talking," Joe said with a smile. "Now tell us more about the people you're working with," Joe said as he once again leaned forward.

"Well, there's Jules Tipton. I guess he's about thirty. Then there's Amber Wauters and Lisa Kim. They're both about twenty-five," Frank explained.

"That's a pretty young team," Fenton remarked.

"I asked Agent Williams about that on the way back to the station. She said that some of the other ORT branches have some older digit forensics staff, but that this one is the youngest."

"Well adding you to the mix only dropped the age average for them," Joe quipped.

Frank smiled at his brother. "I don't think they're concerned with the average, median, or mode for the group," Frank joked back. "Agent Williams told me that it was all about getting the job done." His smile faltered a little as he added, "She also told me they were the group that took down that pic of you from the social site."

Joe laughed, "Great. Now when your team meets me that picture is the one they'll have in their mind. Who knows what they're thinking about me after that."

Frank's smile came back, "Well, I can tell you they think it was pretty awesome that you came out to Detroit to help me on the mission."

"Hopefully that'll offset the stripper calendar picture," Joe joked again.

"Stripper calendar?" Fenton asked with a perplexed expression as he looked at his younger son.

With his face coloring beet red, Joe responded, "I- Uh- Well- It's the comment I got from a couple of girls."

This time Fenton colored up slightly. "Oh." He cleared his throat and asked, "Were there a lot of comments like that?"

Joe's face continued to blaze as he said seriously, "Um, I'd say that was the tamest of the comments I got." Seeing his dad's expression, he added, "It's okay, dad. It's to be expected after something like that."

Fenton sighed, "I guess the sad thing is that it is expected. You shouldn't have to deal with that." He paused. "Are you sure that it is a good thing that Cale is still on the team?"

"Yeah, dad. He's not going to do anything like that again and if anyone else tried, I think he'd turn them in."

Fenton nodded.

Frank continued to tell them about his time at ORT and then it was time to go back to the dorm. In the van on the way back, Frank asked, "So you're really okay about the picture and the comments?"

Joe raised his shoulders and dropped them. "Can't change it. I wish it hadn't happened, but it did." He shot a glance to his brother in the passenger seat. "Compared to the other things I've gone through in the last year, I'd say this was the least of my problems."

Frank didn't say anything but looked at his brother's profile. He was right. It was the least, but could it lead to more problems? As he turned his gaze to the window and watched the lights pass by, he prayed that it would be the biggest problem that Joe had his senior year. His brother deserved a normal year. But then, what was really normal for the Hardy family?


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Hardy Boys or any of the book characters.

 **Thank you:** Wendylouwho10 who read over the story for me and made content suggestions, helped with the flow, and provided some spelling/grammar corrections. A big help, as always! Typos are mine and I discover them all the time. :-)

 **Rating/Setting:** Rating is T. Setting is AU.

 **Author's Note** : Sequence of stories: Taken, Recovery, Retaliation, Wild Pitch, Undercover Trouble: Covert Contention, and now For Who You Are. And yes, you probably should read the others first, but feel free to read this as a stand alone. However, some of the events referenced need the other stories to make sense.

* * *

 **Chapter Seven**

 _Three weeks later… Saturday night…_

Joe smiled as he glanced over at Iola in the passenger seat. Uneasiness had started to grow between them after the picture of his tattoos was published online. Tonight that uneasiness seemed to be retreating and things seemed more normal between them than they had been. Iola turned from the window and smiled back at him. She really was beautiful. "I had a great time tonight."

"Me too," she replied. "I just wish that Frank and Callie could have come as well."

"Yeah, that would have been nice, but they really haven't been out on their own in a few weeks. You would think being at the same campus, they would see each other more," Joe said smiling.

"You would think, but then with Frank going off-campus two days a week into the city for some type of training…" Iola watched her boyfriend carefully.

Joe kept his eyes focused on the road even as his hands clenched momentarily on the wheel. "Callie understands." Frank had been able to tell their friends that he was receiving training by the government that related to technology. He would receive a certificate of completion once his training was done from the ATF. ORT would never be acknowledged or mentioned.

"I'm sure _she_ does," Iola replied rather coolly.

Joe didn't miss the emphasis that she placed on 'she.' "Iola-" he began but was cut off as he noticed some rapidly approaching headlights in the rearview mirror. "Great," he muttered.

"What?" Iola asked with some irritation thinking that Joe was commenting on her statement. "Just because I-"

"No, not you, Iola. The car behind us." Joe's attention flickered from the road to the mirror and back.

"Just let them pass, there's always someone in a hurry on this road. Just because they widened it last year doesn't make it a speedway," she commented as she watched the vehicle continue its approach in her side mirror.

"Yeah, I think I'll just slow down a little and let them go on by," Joe said as he eased his foot off the accelerator, dropping their speed to five below the limit. "Get you phone out just in case," he added.

Iola turned to Joe at his statement, but she didn't hesitate to get her phone out. "Service is sketchy in this area," she said as she looked at the single bar on her phone.

"Hopefully we won't need it." Joe watched as the lights grew closer. In less than thirty seconds they'd know if they needed to make a 911 call or not. The car, which was a small older sports car, pulled up beside them. As soon as the car pulled up next to them, Joe hit the brakes. The occupants of the car were all wearing ski masks.

Iola squealed as the van skidded leaving long black trails of rubber and smoke on the road. Joe threw the van into reverse and turned the vehicle around bumping over the rough ground on the shoulder of the road. "Make the call, Iola!" he yelled as he returned the van to the road and headed in the opposite direction.

"I dropped the phone!" Iola screamed as she was jostled around. "I need to unbuckle!"

"No! Don't do that!" Joe yelled back. The car had turned around and was fast approaching them again. "Try to reach it without unbuckling," he said in a calmer tone. From the corner of his eye he saw her using her foot to get the phone closer….

"Got it!" she called triumphantly as she punched in the numbers for 911. As the operator asked her what she needed, Iola explained what had happened. "We're almost to the Sweeney's place on route 4." Iola looked at the phone. "The signal dropped!"

"That's okay. They'll send someone," Joe said. "Just hang on. I don't think we'll make it to the Sweeney's."

"Why?" And then she saw the answer to her question through Joe's driver side window. The car had pulled even with them again and she could hear the whoops and yells through the glass. "Joe?" he voice quivered.

Joe looked at her calmly and said, "We'll stay in the van as long as we can. I'll protect you."

She nodded not knowing what else to say.

The vehicle pulled in front of their van and slowed down forcing the van to do the same. Joe could have tried the same thing again by slamming on the brakes and turning around, but that would only work so long and what would they do if another car came along? Right now, there were only two cars involved and he wanted to keep it that way. He glanced to the Sweeney house less than a mile away but too far away to do any good.

Joe hit the lock button as two people got out of the back of the car carrying baseball bats.

"Joe?" Iola's voice was higher.

Before Joe could answer, one of the masked men walked up and broke out a headlight. "You'll reduce the possible damage if you go ahead and get out." As he was talking one of the other men walked around to Iola's side and tapped on the glass with the bat causing Iola to shrink away from the door.

Joe grabbed one of her hands so that she was looking at him and said, "I'm getting out. Lock the door behind me and get in the driver's seat. If they try to get in, you leave."

Iola head shook back and forth in a negative fashion. "No. I won't leave you."

"Yes you will. You'll leave to get help." His grip on her arm tightened as he glanced and saw the people approaching slowly in the headlights. "Promise me."

With one last glance through the windshield, Iola said, "Promise."

Joe unlocked his door and got out. He saw Iola switching seats as he closed the door and he heard it lock. Walking to the front of the van, he eyed the three people who were now outside the car. He could see that one remained inside.

"What do you want?" Joe asked as he stood near the front fender of the van. There were just three. He could take them if it weren't for the bats. Bats were a great equalizer in a fight… if you could keep them.

"You've been getting a lot of press, Hardy. We really don't think you're that good," the one without the bat was speaking.

"I let my play on the field speak for itself. I don't write the articles," Joe said as he eyed the two with the bats. _The one closest to me seems to be a little nervous. Maybe I can get his away from him._

"Well, we're just going to even the playing field a little," the one without a bat said again.

Then before anything could happen, Joe spun and kicked the guy closest to him. The guy doubled over as Joe pulled the bat from him. The guy who had been speaking said, "Crap!" and pounded on the trunk of the car. Joe moved toward the other bat holder who swung at him but Joe blocked it with the bat he now held. The vibrations that went through the carved wood made his fingers tingle. Since his hands were otherwise engaged, he kicked out again drawing a swear word from his opponent as he connected with his knee. At muffled screams coming from inside the van, Joe spun and only partially blocked a hit from another baseball bat that the driver, who was now out of the car, must have brought out with him. Joe's arm screamed at him in pain as the bat traveled down his arm and then into the grill of the van spraying silver plastic pieces around their feet.

Before he could do more, he was tackled from behind by one of the attackers. Joe landed on the bat and barely got his right arm up under his head so that it didn't hit the pavement. Even without the blow to the head, he was disoriented as he was roughly pulled to his feet. Someone, he didn't know who, threw several punches that connected with his chin, eye, and stomach. Then he was dropped as he heard the attackers cussing. It seemed that Iola had backed the van up and gone around the car. She would be to the Sweeney's in just a minute. Further cursing ensued when a car drove past.

Joe could hear the assailants talking but from his curled up fetal position, he didn't who said what.

"We've got to go now. The girl's going to get help and if Hardy didn't already call the cops, then that car that went by certainly did," said a male voice.

"Doesn't matter, we'll be switching out cars in just a few minutes," came a reply that sounded further away.

Then the conversation stopped. Joe grunted as his attackers gave him a couple more kicks before walking away. He heard the car drive off going back in the direction of Iola's house. The pavement wasn't cold and it wasn't hot having lost the heat from the day during the evening hours. However, he could feel some rocks digging into the skin of his face and he knew he was still on the road.

 _Got to get off this road before I'm roadkill_ , he told himself. _It would be just my luck to have a large number of cars come by now._ He tried to sit up and hissed in pain from his ribs and abdomen. He could hear sirens in the distance and he heard an approaching vehicle. He closed his eyes, unable to move more and said a prayer that the vehicle would see him before it ran over him. But then the vehicle stopped and familiar voice called out to him.

"Joe! Joe, are you all right?" Iola cried as she ran to kneel beside him on the road. The door to the van was open and she had turned on the flashers.

He could feel her hand traveling over his face. "I'm okay," he managed to get out. "Help me out of the road?"

"Are you sure we should move you?"

"Definitely. They didn't give me any life threatening injuries and that's what I'll get if I stay here in the road."

Iola let out a nervous laugh as she helped him over to the van where they opened the side door so that he could sit down. He leaned against the back of the driver's seat as the sounds of the police got closer. In a moment, Mr. Sweeney was also at the door.

"Heavens, Iola! Wait for me next time!" Mr. Sweeney was saying.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Sweeney. I couldn't wait once I saw that car leave."

Joe opened his eyes to see Mr. Sweeney leaning in closely. "Well he seems to be alive."

Joe laughed with some pain and said, "Very much so, Mr. Sweeney. Thank you though for coming out with Iola."

By this time, the police cruiser had driven up.

"Well, well. Joe Hardy."

Joe looked up to see Officer McNally standing behind Mr. Sweeney. "Hi, McNally."

McNally looked over Joe whose face had started swelling and who was also holding his chest. "I heard that it was you, so I already put in a call for the ambulance."

Joe let the tease go and sat up straighter. "I don't need-"

"Standard practice in things like this, so don't argue. You look like you'd be more comfortable where you are than moving to the cruiser so I'll just interview you here." McNally looked to Mr. Sweeney who was still standing at the door to the van and didn't look like he planned to move. "Um, Mr. Sweeney, can you step to the side please?"

"Oh, certainly, Officer," Mr. Sweeney said, but he only moved far enough for the officer to move in. He stayed nearby and Joe heard him whisper to Iola that 'the missus would want to know.'

"So what happened, Joe?" McNally asked as he pulled out his pen and paper.

"Aren't you going to go after them?" Joe asked as he drew a pained breath.

"They didn't come my way. I was looking. We sent another car to come from the opposite end of Route 4, so we are 'after them' as you put it."

Joe nodded and then gave Officer McNally the account of what happened with Iola adding in her part. While she was still giving her side of the account the ambulance drove up with Fenton right behind.

"So neither of you recognized any of them?" McNally asked.

"Unfortunately, no," Joe replied as the EMT stepped up.

"I'm Terrance and if you all would just give me a little room, I'd like to check Joe to see if he's okay." A few minutes later, Terrance asked, "Joe, are either of your parents here?"

"I'm his father," Fenton said from behind the EMT.

Terrance turned and said, "There are no obvious serious injuries but I can't tell from looking if his ribs are just bruised or cracked. I'd like for him to go in and have them x-rayed."

"Dad-"

"Joe, we're going to have you checked out whether you like it or not." Fenton turned to the EMT. "Is it okay if I take him to the walk-in Emergency Care over on High Street instead of the ER?"

"That will be fine, Mr. Hardy. And it goes without saying that he shouldn't be driving his van."

"No, of course not," Fenton agreed.

"I'd be happy to drive it to my house, Mr. Hardy," Iola said from her spot near the driver's door.

"Let me get a couple of pictures and you will be free to leave," McNally said as he headed to the spot where there was broken pieces of the grill and headlight were still on the road.

Joe heard his father speaking to Mr. Sweeney and then he closed his eyes only to reopen them when he felt a light touch on the side of his head. "Sorry the date didn't end the way I wanted," Joe said softly.

"Oh, Joe," Iola said as her eyes filled with tears.

Using the hand he wasn't holding his side with, he reached up to take her hand. "I'm okay. Really. Just a few bumps and bruises." Joe could see that Iola was conflicted.

"You say you're all right, but I saw the guys with the bats who seemed intent to use them on you," her voice waivered.

"I don't know what to say, Iola," Joe replied, unsure how to answer her.

"And that's the problem, Joe. There isn't anything to say."

"Okay, that wraps it up here. I'll let you know if the other patrol car found anything. Give me a call if you remember anything that might be helpful," McNally said as he stood near the van unaware of the conflicting teenage emotions in front of him.

"I called your father, Iola. He and Chet will be here in a minute. You can ride home with your dad and Chet will drive the van to your place," Fenton said to the young girl who seemed a little out of sorts. "As a matter of fact, I think that's them now."

Chet and Mr. Morton got out of the truck and came over to the van. "Always something isn't it, Joe," Mr. Morton joked.

Chet and Fenton smiled at James Morton's attempt at a joke, but Joe didn't smile because he saw that Iola didn't think it was one bit funny. The uneasiness that had been fading was coming back full force and Joe didn't know how to stop it.

.**********.

Two hours later, Fenton and Joe were on their way home from the Emergency Care facility. Bruised ribs plus a lot of other bruising but nothing broken or cracked.

"You're awful quiet," Fenton said as they pulled out of the facility's parking area.

"That happens after four guys attack you," Joe said as he leaned the seat back and closed his eyes.

"Is that all it is, Joe?" Fenton queried carefully.

Joe was quiet for a moment. "No, it's not," he said softly. "But I'd rather not talk about it right now."

"But you will talk about it, right?"

Joe smiled. It was nine months since everything happened with Camille, but his family was still concerned about his mental state. Sometimes it irritated him but this time, it didn't. "Yeah, dad, I'll talk about it." Joe could almost feel Fenton's relief. What his dad didn't know was that he didn't plan on talking to Frank about this; he planned on talking to Callie.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Hardy Boys or any of the book characters.

 **Thank you:** Wendylouwho10 who read over the story for me and made content suggestions, helped with the flow, and provided some spelling/grammar corrections. A big help, as always! Typos are mine and I discover them all the time. :-)

 **Rating/Setting:** Rating is T. Setting is AU.

 **Author's Note** : Sequence of stories: Taken, Recovery, Retaliation, Wild Pitch, Undercover Trouble: Covert Contention, and now For Who You Are. And yes, you probably should read the others first, but feel free to read this as a stand alone. However, some of the events referenced need the other stories to make sense.

* Chapter 7 was very popular and I think it was because it involved Joe and bats and it wasn't a baseball game. ;-P

* * *

 **Chapter Eight**

Frank and Laura met the oldest and youngest Hardy at the door. Frank had to stand to the side as Laura checked over her son. She didn't ask a lot of questions, but Frank saw the look that she gave his father and knew that there would be plenty of questions about who did this to Joe and what was being done about. The questions would just come after he and his brother went to bed. He himself wasn't surprised at how his brother looked or how he was acting. After coming off of a summer of MMA fighting, cuts, bruises, and swelling were all a part of the job. The problem was this wasn't a job or a mission. This was someone targeting his brother and beating him up in an unfair fight. After having seen Joe fight during the summer, he knew his brother could have handled himself in a fist-fight against one or two guys. Four guys and bats were too much of a handicap for him to overcome. His blood heated a little. If only he had been there the odds would have been evened out. But he wasn't there.

Frank followed his brother's slow progress up the stairs leaving his father to explain what happened to his wife.

"Sorry about the van," Joe said as he slowly walked into his room.

"You know I'm not worried about the van, Joe," Frank said as he followed him in. "You didn't recognize any of them?"

"No, but they knew who I was," Joe replied as he held onto a chair back to kick his shoes off. Joe grabbed the bottom of his tee shirt and let out a groan. Letting go of the fabric, he looked to his brother, "Help me?"

Frank hurried over and helped Joe get the shirt over his head. Seeing the mottled bruising that decorated his brother's torso kept his anger fresh. Frank didn't realize he was staring until Joe moved to sit on the bed to remove his pants.

"Nothing's broken. I'm just really, really sore." Joe slid his pants off leaving himself in a pair of boxers. "I think I'll just sleep like this tonight."

"Can I get you anything?"

"Nope. I already took all the pain meds they would let me have." Joe pulled the sheet up over his body. "Actually, there is something you can do."

"What?" Frank asked as he paused at the door with his hand on the light switch.

"Don't let mom come in tomorrow until I can get a shirt on?"

Frank laughed. He completely understood. Joe was already sporting a black eye and a dark bruise on his jaw. Their mother would hover even more if she saw Joe's side, but Frank knew that he could only stop their mom for so long. But he would try. "I'll do what I can, little brother."

"That's all I ask," Joe said as he closed his eyes.

.**********.

Joe waved to his parents and brother as the family sedan backed out of the driveway. The three Hardys were headed for the late service at church having decided that while Joe could use some prayer, he wasn't up to sitting in the pew. He closed the door carefully and pulled out his cell phone. As he scrolled through the contacts he carefully made his way to the couch where he gingerly sat as he pressed Callie's name in the contact list. Callie's family attended a different church and he knew they always went to the early service… at least he hoped that was the case or that Callie had silenced her ringer. He would hate for a ringtone to go off during a service.

"Hi, Joe," Callie said brightly. "How are you feeling this morning?"

"Spectacularly sore," he said honestly.

"I'm sorry to hear that. Is everyone at church? Do you need something?" Her voice had developed a worried tone.

"Yes, they're at church but I don't really need anything. Well, actually, what I need is to talk to you."

"Me?"

"Yeah. I need to ask you something," Joe said carefully. Callie was Iola's best friend and he knew that she wouldn't talk about Iola behind her back.

Silence. "Is this about Iola?"

"Yeah."

"Joe, I can't-"

"Before you make a decision, come over and talk to me. If you don't want to answer my questions, I'll understand and I won't press you. I just need to get some answers. Please. I promise I won't pressure you."

A moment of silence again and then, "Okay, I'll be over in about half an hour. Is that okay?"

"Perfect."

Joe spent the next twenty-some minutes on the couch thinking. In fact, he was thinking so much, he didn't hear the doorbell but Callie's worried voice as she banged on the front door.

"Joe!? Joe, are you in there?! If you don't open-"

Joe opened the door and gave her a small smile. "Sorry, I guess I was just deep in thought."

Callie dropped her hand as she studied Joe's face.

"I know; I'm quite a sight. It's one of the reasons I didn't go to church." He stepped to the side. "Come on in."

Callie walked in and dropped her purse in a chair and turned back to her study of his face and then asked, "So is the rest of you as colorful as your face?"

"Back, chest, stomach, and one spot on my leg."

Callie sank into the chair as he came past her to lower himself carefully on the couch. "You never do things small, do you, Joe?"

Joe gave her a smile and said, "Never." His smile faltered. "I think it might be part of my problem with Iola."

Callie squirmed a little. "Do you have a problem with Iola?"

This time Joe gave her a frown. "I don't think you're giving away any of Iola's secrets by admitting it, Callie." Joe looked to the hands in his lap. "Ever since Frank and I came back from our assignment this summer she's been different." He looked up at Callie and continued. "Then it seemed like things were back on track and back to normal and then this happened."

"Why don't you tell me what happened and then maybe I can help you."

Joe then related what occurred. "I told her I was fine but she was still really upset."

The exasperation was evident in Callie's voice as she responded to Joe's rather calm assessment of what happened to him. "Joe, really? She just saw four guys attack you with BASEBALL BATS! She had to drive away and leave you on the road! Dear, lord! I'm surprised she didn't melt down right there."

Joe frowned. "But I was fine-"

"Have you looked at yourself in the mirror, Joe? You say you're fine but you certainly don't look it," she said angrily. "Give her a break."

Sighing, Joe said, "She kinda told me the same thing last night… well, at least about not looking so good." Joe paused and said, "I know she's worried about what will- what _could_ happen to me and I don't know how to make her feel better."

"I don't know what to say, Joe."

"How do you handle it, Callie? Frank and I get into scraps together and you never seem to worry."

Callie gave him a small smile. "Oh, but I do. I just don't always let it show. I was just as worried about Frank this summer as Iola was about you. The first time I saw him in August, I checked for bruises and cuts. I looked into his eyes to see if something was haunting him… Believe me, I worry."

Joe stared at her intently, "Do you ever think about leaving him because of the work he's interested in?"

Callie didn't hesitate. "No. I might not like what he does all the time, but I know it's necessary."

"Why can't Iola see that?" Joe asked with a trace of sadness to his voice.

Callie moved over to the couch and uncharacteristically took his hand in hers. "What… What you and Iola went through last year. I can't imagine. The fear she lived for weeks- that you were dead or worse…. Then all that happened with Camille where you could have died- TWICE."

"Neither of those things are related to what Frank and I do."

"Joe, you were… sold because of your and Frank's reputations. So it was related. Then what happened at Whitaker's added to it. Finally, this summer, when things should have been normal you went away for weeks and when you came back, you came back with tattoos and a haircut that showcased your scar. I'm sure you know how you looked."

Joe looked away from her but she squeezed his hand so he looked back.

"Can you tell me that they didn't want you to look like some kind of street thug?"

When he didn't answer, she said, "I thought so." As he looked away again, she said, "I don't know how I would have reacted if Frank and I had gone through what you and Iola have."

Joe stared at Callie for a moment and said, "She says we have a strong bond of friendship."

Callie didn't look away. "You do."

"Is that all it is now?"

Callie shook her head as she answered, "If you really want to know that answer, I'm not the one to ask."

Joe stood and walked slowly to the door. Opening it, he said, "Thanks for coming, Callie."

"Joe-"

"It's like you said, you're not the one I need to ask. The only problem is I don't think I can ask it." As Callie exited the house, he added, "Keep this between us?"

"Sure, Joe."

After he closed the door, he leaned against it. _Mom deals with it. Callie deals with it. Why can't Iola? Is it me? Am I the reason? Am I just too much of a risk to love?_ The thoughts swirled inside his head as he headed back to his room.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Hardy Boys or any of the book characters.

 **Thank you:** Wendylouwho10 who read over the story for me and made content suggestions, helped with the flow, and provided some spelling/grammar corrections. A big help, as always! Typos are mine and I discover them all the time. :-)

 **Rating/Setting:** Rating is T. Setting is AU.

 **Author's Note** : Sequence of stories: Taken, Recovery, Retaliation, Wild Pitch, Undercover Trouble: Covert Contention, and now For Who You Are. And yes, you probably should read the others first, but feel free to read this as a stand alone. However, some of the events referenced need the other stories to make sense.

* And just so everyone knows, this won't be Joe in a depressed state story and yes, he will talk to Frank... just not yet.

** I'm also on vacation and will not have my laptop to use when responding to reviews. I'll still respond, just forgive the typos because using my other devices always causes auto-correct problems, extra spaces, and so forth. ;-)

* * *

 **Chapter Nine**

Frank slid into the passenger seat of the van Thursday evening. "How are you feeling?"

Joe smiled at him. "Still sore, but not as much as yesterday."

"Why'd you want to me to come out here instead of you coming in?"

"I said I was feeling better, but I don't think my green, yellow, and purple face would have been appreciated in the station," Joe joked as he backed the van out of the parking spot.

"Guess not, but I'm glad to see that you're acting more like yourself." Frank watched as his brother's hand reflexively tightened on the wheel. When Joe didn't comment, Frank continued. "You just didn't seem like yourself Sunday afternoon.

Joe looked out the windshield in front of him as he answered. "Well, getting the crap beaten out of you kinda makes you act different."

 _So, the topic is off-limits_ , Frank thought to himself and decided to go on to a safer one. "Well, the grill of the van looks fine and so does the headlight."

"Yeah, the dealer was able to order a new grill with two-day delivery and the headlight was in stock. I put both of them in yesterday," Joe said with a smile.

Seeing the drastic change in his brother told him that something was going on, but it just wasn't on the table for discussion right now _. I've got to be careful_ , Frank thought. _I don't want him doing what he did last year when he kept it all in, afraid to tell us what was really going on._

"So, do I get any hints about what you've learned this week at training or do I have to wait for dad?" Joe said with a smiling glance at his brother.

Frank laughed. "I'll save the technical stuff for you and dad. But I can tell you that I really like working with Jules, Amber, and Lisa. They really know their stuff and they are really patient with me."

Joe snorted. "Like they need patience to work with you. You probably absorb everything they say like a sponge."

Frank colored slightly at the teasing. "Well, I do ask a lot questions."

Joe laughed this time. "So tell me about them."

"Well, Jules is from old family Boston. That's where his family lives."

"He didn't want to stay in Boston? Doesn't ORT have a branch there?" Joe asked.

"They do, but his brother died in some accident there five years ago. He says he wanted to get away from the memories." Frank's voice dropped a little as he added, "I can understand that."

Joe didn't look his way although they both understood what Frank meant. "So what about the girls? Any competition for Callie?"

"Joe, they're twenty-five," Frank said with a smile.

"And you're eighteen and act like you're thirty."

"Well, sorry to disappoint you, but they're not interested. Amber's married and Lisa has a boyfriend. But man, she has the most beautiful black hair."

Joe laughed at his brother. "What are you doing talking about hair?"

"Just wait until you see it, Joe. Her mom is Korean and she has this beautiful-"

"Yeah, you've said that," Joe teased.

"Stop interrupting. Beautiful long silky black hair. She looks like Psylocke from the X-Men."

"Dude! Are you serious? Now I have to meet her."

Realizing that his words could come back to haunt him Frank tried to recover. "Maybe I took the comparison too far. I mean, I don't want to stereotype or anything-"

"Don't worry, Frank, I'll never tell her you called her that."

"I didn't call her that, I just compared her to- wait. Nevermind. Just forget it," Frank said realizing he was fighting a losing battle.

"I won't tell her. Promise."

"Thanks," came Frank's stiff response.

"Now Callie…."

"Joe!"

The teasing and bantering went back and forth for the rest of the trip to the Hardy home. While it was fun joking with his brother, Frank couldn't help but realize that something was wrong. He just hated that he had no clue what it was.

.**********.

Friday night found Joe riding the activity bus with the team to their away game with North Brewster.

"So Coach said you can play tonight?" Tony asked from his spot in the seat with Joe.

"For the hundredth time, yes. The doctor even okayed it back on Saturday night when they checked me over. They just said to not overdo it, but there was nothing physically stopping me from playing."

"Yeah, like we've never known you to overdo it before," Biff said from the seat behind Tony and Joe.

"Not you too?" Joe laughed. "Frank already made me promise to tell the coach if I had a problem."

"Like you always do what Frank says to," Tony laughingly said.

Joe shook his head and smiled. "It's been a week guys. You've seen me every day at lunch and practice. Why are you suddenly worried about me on the way to the game?"

"Well, it's just that earlier in the week you mentioned that the car used to stop you on the road was stolen from Brewster," Biff said carefully.

"Without any evidence, the police couldn't question the team and the coach willingly indicated that none of the players were hurt at practice," Joe responded evenly.

"Doesn't mean they weren't involved," Tony rebutted.

"I appreciate the sentiment guys, but we'll be on the field and they'll have to play within the rules of the game. And just remember that they all know that I got beat up last week, so don't think that just because someone gives me a hard hit that they're one of the ones." Joe noticed that Biff was looking away and got his attention. "No retaliating."

"No retaliating," Biff repeated back somewhat sullenly.

Tony stepped in. "Biff you're on defense so the guys you'll be putting hits on won't be the guys that tackle Joe."

"Yeah, I know," Biff responded. "I'm just going to be frustrated if it happens."

"Don't worry, Biff, so will I," Joe responded. "Frustrated and sore."

.**********.

 _Nearing the end of the first half…_

Joe heard the count and when the ball was snapped he took off running. Fifteen yards downfield he made a move toward the center of the field and then cut back sharply to the sideline and turned to catch the pass from Sanchez. As he pulled the ball in tightly, he was hit on his right side as he and the defender went hard to the field. The safety didn't say anything to him and quickly got up and moved away as Joe rolled to his back and placed the ball on the field beside him. He knew he needed to get on up or Daimler would pull him. As Joe ignored the pain in his ribs, he stood and jogged over to the huddle.

"You okay, Joe?" Cale asked with genuine concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he replied quickly. Looking over to Sanchez he said, "I'm good."

Joe could tell that Sanchez didn't believe him and the fact that he didn't get anymore throws on this possession proved it to him. However, Joe couldn't complain as Bayport scored on the drive.

 _At the end of the half as Bayport was heading into the locker room for half-time…_

"Joe!" Coach Daimler called to Joe as the team headed in.

Joe walked over to the coach and fell into step beside him. "Yes, Coach?"

"I want you to let Todd look at your ribs."

"Coach, I'm fine."

"Then you'll be fine letting Todd look at your ribs." Seeing Joe's sullen look, he said, "You took several hard hits and you didn't even jog over to me. Can you honestly tell me you're not hurting?"

"I'm catching balls-"

"Not what I asked," Daimler persisted.

"I've hurt worse," Joe responded, pulling his helmet off.

Daimler snorted. "Considering what you've been through, that's not a glowing recommendation for how you're feeling now." He put a hand on Joe's arm, stopping their progress and the team continued around them. "Let Todd look. If he okays you, you're in. If he says otherwise, you're on the bench for the rest of the game." When Joe opened his mouth to protest, Daimler continued. "We're ahead by fourteen. Let's give the defense a chance to hold them."

Joe looked his coach in the eye. "Would you put me in if I'm needed?"

"Not if Todd says no." Joe muttered as Daimler put a hand on his back directing him toward the locker room. "This is a game, Joe, and I won't risk injuring you for a win." Daimler laughed a little as he added, "Plus, I could feel Frank's eyes boring into my back after that last hit you took."

Joe groaned out the name. "Frank."

"Yes, Frank. I have a feeling he'll be waiting outside the locker room as we head back on the field."

"You're probably right," Joe responded and realized that his coach was correct. It was a game and Frank would kill him if he injured himself more.

.**********.

Todd looked at the slight bruising on Joe's right side. The discoloration from bruising of the previous weekend, made the area look worse than it was. Todd applied some pressure and Joe sucked in some air at the discomfort.

"So what's the verdict?" Daimler asked coming into the side room where Todd was examining Joe.

Todd stood and crossed his arms. "He's definitely bruised, but is it more than what he would normally get in a game? That I'm not sure about."

Daimler looked at Joe and said, "Be honest, Joe. Should I pull you?"

Joe stared into Daimler's eyes, unsure whether Coach was giving him the privilege of determining if he would play. But he knew the answer he would give. After all, he had promised Frank. "Yes. I shouldn't play."

Daimler nodded and left the room. Todd helped Joe pull his jersey back on. "I think you made the right decision, Joe. I know it wasn't easy."

Standing up from the desk he had been sitting on, Joe said, "If some of these guys were the ones that beat me up, I hate giving them the satisfaction of sitting on the bench."

"Better to sit on the bench this game than crack or break a rib and be out the rest of the season," Todd rationalized.

"I know, but it's hard," Joe responded as they made their way back into the locker room.

Seeing that the team had already left for the field, Todd walked with Joe until they exited the building. There they found Frank waiting. Seeing Joe's brother, Todd greeted him and ran to catch up with the team. Joe's helmet swung from his hand as he walked toward the field.

"Are you okay?" Frank asked as he fell into step beside Joe.

"Yeah, just my side is banged up a little. Safer for me to sit out the rest of the game than to take another hit," Joe said as they stopped just behind the bleachers. Clapping his brother on the arm, he said, "Don't worry, I'm fine."

Frank watched his brother walk toward the bench on Bayport's side. His brother might be fine, but he was seething. Chances were that whoever had hurt his brother was here in this stadium enjoying the fact that Joe Hardy wouldn't be playing in the second half. Unless someone came forward, they would probably get away with what happened. With those unhappy thoughts in his mind, Frank headed back to his seat.

.**********.

Bayport won by a field goal and Joe was happy with that. What he wasn't happy with was his mother insisting that he ride home with the family and not with the team.

"Mom-" Joe whispered loudly in an embarrassed tone.

"No, Joe. If you weren't able to play the second half, you shouldn't be riding that rough activity bus home. It can't be good for your bruises," Laura was saying.

Coach Daimler couldn't help but smile at the tall teen being lectured by his petite mother. Joe saw the smile and whispered again loudly to his mom this time in a cajoling tone. "I can ride the bus, mom. I'm not going to get injured by just riding on a bus." Joe was glad that the coach had pulled the family off to the side away from the team to have this discussion. It was one that Joe didn't want Hal and Cale to overhear.

"Joe, I'm sure that you would be fine on the bus, but go home with your family. Your mother is right in that the car will ride much smoother than the bus," Daimler said as he patted Joe on the back.

When Joe saw that he was the only one in support of riding the bus, he gave up. He had already showered and had his gear in his duffel bag. "All right," he said with defeat.

Daimler gave Joe a wink and headed to join the team that was loading up on the bus. Joe saw Biff and Tony and gave them a wave as he followed his family to the parking lot. Once again, he wondered when things would return to normal for him.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Hardy Boys or any of the book characters.

 **Thank you:** Wendylouwho10 who read over the story for me and made content suggestions, helped with the flow, and provided some spelling/grammar corrections. A big help, as always! Typos are mine and I discover them all the time. :-)

 **Rating/Setting:** Rating is T. Setting is AU.

* * *

 **Chapter Ten**

October brought with it the yearly trips to Hamptons' Haunted Hollows and Joe knew that things weren't perfect between him and Iola. Joe squeezed Iola closer to him as they exited the hayride that had returned them to the parking lot. She turned and smiled up at him, but it wasn't the same as it was last year… but then last year didn't hold the best memories for this time period. Feeling the distance between them and the added layer of discomfort that last year held, he dropped his arm from around her. And she let him. She didn't take his hand or put an arm around him like she would have in the spring. Things were definitely not right between them.

Iola chatted with him in the back of the van as Frank and Callie rode up front. They were taking Iola home first and Joe was actually glad of it. Her artificially bright chatter was doing nothing to help his mood and he answered her with a monotone voice.

Once Iola and Callie were dropped off, Joe moved to the front seat. He had seen the look that Callie had given Frank and knew that even without Callie's nonverbal nudge, his brother was going to probe.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Frank asked carefully as he backed the van out of the driveway.

"Would you let it go if I said I didn't?" Joe stared out the window of the van.

"Yeah, I would," Frank said as he kept his eyes directed to the rearview mirror. He shifted the van to drive and began to head back to their home.

Joe turned to look at his brother's profile. "You know, I think you would," Joe said and then continued. "Things aren't right between Iola and me."

"What do you mean?"

Joe shrugged and realized Frank couldn't see it. "Ever since I came back from the summer mission, she's been different. We've been different." His gaze went to the window again as he quietly said, "She's worried about losing me."

Frank started. "You mean losing you to your job? That you'll get too involved?"

Keeping his eyes on the window, Joe responded, "No, she's worried that I'll die." Frank was quiet. Joe knew that he had thrown his brother a curveball. "Yeah, I don't know what to say either. I mean I haven't had the best track record for staying out of the hospital the last year and a half." Joe could see his brother squirming in the driver's seat and took pity on him as he turned back to the window. "You know, maybe it's for the best. Being my girlfriend isn't a safe thing."

"Joe, I didn't realize things had gotten so bad -"

"Don't worry, Frank, I'm not going into a depressive funk. I'm just thinking about things." Joe knew that his brother was out of sorts when his comment didn't even draw a small response.

.**********.

At the house, Frank watched Joe head up the stairs after a brief greeting to their mother. Feeling his mother's eyes on him, Frank sat on the couch. "I think he's okay… there's just some things going on."

"And you don't want to talk about them?" Laura asked as she sat on the couch beside her older son.

Shaking his head, Frank said, "No. If he thinks I'm running to you about every bump in the road, I'm afraid he might clam up again."

Laura glanced to the stairwell. "Well, we certainly don't want that."

Frank followed her gaze and asked, "Do you trust me to help him?"

This question obviously startled Laura. Turning to face her son, she reached out to lay a hand on his knee. "Of course I trust you."

Frank nodded. "Then trust me on this. He'll come to you when he's ready." He saw his mother nod and then heard her sigh as he followed his brother upstairs. They were coming up on a rough time of the year in terms of Joe's recovery and he didn't want to do anything to rock the boat. It wouldn't just be hard for him; it would be difficult for the family.

.**********.

As the yearly Halloween party at the Mortons' approached, things between Joe and Iola hadn't improved any. They were still dating, but the closeness was gone in both their physical and emotional states.

Joe leaned casually in his brother's doorway as Callie and his mother fussed over Frank. "You admired my hair extensions from last year so much that you wanted to do it this year?"

Frank groaned and cut his eyes to his brother as Callie tugged his head back toward her. "Who knew that becoming Captain Jack Sparrow would be so difficult?" He reached up and touched his moustache and goatee. "Tony Stark was SO much easier."

"Any you looked quite handsome too," Callie said as she put in another extension. "But after seeing that you were willing to apply a little eyeliner last year, we just had to do this this year," Callie enthused.

"The two of you are going to look great," Laura gushed from the closet as she smoothed out Frank's pirate costume.

"Um, mom?" Frank said uncomfortably.

"Oh, right. I was just going… Going to get my camera ready!" Laura enthused as she exited the room.

"Why isn't she fussing over you?" Frank asked his brother.

"Because I told her I was going to be understated this year."

"You. Thor. Understated." Frank obviously didn't believe him as he cited Joe's alter ego from last year's party. "And mom knows what you're going as?"

Joe nodded. He had told his mother but no one else. "Yep. I'm going to go get ready." He looked at his watch. "Should take me about ten minutes."

"Ten minutes?!" Frank exclaimed as Callie yanked his head back straight. "That's all?"

"Well, when you're going understated, it doesn't take long," he said cryptically as he left. As he turned toward his own room, he heard Callie say that she was finished and was going to get ready downstairs. It gave Joe a sad feeling. Last year, Iola was downstairs getting ready to go to the party as Lady Sif. The female counterpart to his Thor….

About ten minutes later, he heard a knock at the bathroom door that connected his room to his brother's. "Yeah?" he called.

"Are you ready? Because if you are, then I could use some help with this sash, it's driving me cra-"

Joe opened the door to see a stunned Frank/Jack Sparrow standing before him. "Sure I'll help you."

Frank frowned.

"You shouldn't do that," Joe teased. "It might mess up your make-up. You know, create frown lines, smudge your eyeliner…" Joe pulled and tugged on the sash until it was in place. "There. All done."

Frank pointed at his brother and asked, "You're wearing a tuxedo to the Halloween party?"

Joe smiled at him and straightened the sleek fitted tuxedo jacket. He hadn't spared on the cost but got a nice one… with an addition. "Looks nice doesn't it?"

He watched his brother as Frank took in his slicked back hair and the shiny shoes. "What gives?" Frank asked.

Joe pulled back the left side of his jacket and showed the shoulder holster with the fake gun. Joe moved his shoulders as he buttoned the jacket in the front as his brother looked at him.

"007."

"Precisely," Joe said seriously.

"Joe-"

Joe turned from his brother and headed for his door with his brother following behind. Before he could open his door into the hall, Frank pushed against the door keeping it closed. Joe dropped his hand from the knob and carefully crossed his arms in front of him knowing that Frank was going to lecture him.

"Joe. Think about whether you want to do this."

"Do what?" Joe asked with fake innocence.

"I'm not even going to point out that you're throwing Iola's fear in her face with that costume."

Joe frowned at his brother. "So glad you're not going to point that out to me. And I think you know that Bond has lived at the end of every movie and if she can't handle a spy costume she definitely can't handle me being an agent for ORT." He reached the knob and Frank removed his hand from the door letting his brother leave.

Knowing Frank would be downstairs in a few moments, Joe headed to the first floor. He knew that Callie would take the costume the same way as his brother. Thankfully his mother didn't know of the problems that he and Iola were having. At least she didn't know the extent of them or what they were over.

"Oh, Joe. You're so handsome!" Laura said as she moved over to straighten Joe's bow tie.

As she was smoothing the shoulders of his jacket, Joe looked over her shoulder at Callie and saw that his brother's girlfriend was frowning.

"There," Laura said as she stepped back. She glanced up the stairs and said, "Frank should be down in a minute…." She pulled her camera out of her pant pocket and turned to Callie. "Why are you frowning?"

"Oh!" Callie said as she was caught frowning at Joe. "I was just trying to figure out who he was going as."

Laughing lightly, Laura said, "007 of course."

Joe didn't even crack a smile as he winked at Callie and she frowned back at him. But he didn't have worry with her as Frank came down the stairs and Callie's attention was drawn to Frank. Joe couldn't help but roll his eyes as the women gushed over his brother. Now he knew how his brother felt last year. In just a few moments they were posing for their mom. Joe enjoyed taking the toy gun out and getting into a dramatic pose.

As the trio headed out to the vehicles, Callie smacked Joe with her free hand as her other hand was holding up her long gown. "Now I see why you wanted to drive separately. You knew I'd be fussing," she said with some irritation.

"Then it looks like I made the right choice," Joe said with a smile as he climbed into the van. Before shutting the door he called out, "See you there!"

In all honesty, he wasn't driving separately because of Callie; he was driving separately because he had a feeling that he'd be leaving the party early. Joe's hands shifted with agitation on the steering wheel. He was tired of dancing around the problem and he had figured it out. Iola couldn't handle his detective work and possibly becoming an undercover agent. It was part of him and who he wanted to be… and while he loved Iola, giving up this dream would only lead to animosity between them as the years went by. To be honest, he wanted the girl and the job, he just wasn't sure how to get both.

When he finally arrived at the Mortons' he was resigned to what was happening. He didn't want to break up. He hoped they wouldn't break up. But he couldn't deny that something was wrong between them and it had to do with his love of detective work. Closing the door, he pocketed the keys and headed in the direction of the bonfire in the back. He had managed to get to the Mortons' far enough in front of his brother that he didn't have to contend with them on top of his own feelings.

Even as he acknowledged the greetings of friends, his eyes searched the crowd for Iola's familiar face. Finally he spotted her… Katniss Everdeen. He walked over to join the group of friends that she was with and saw her stiffen as she realized his costume. Their friends all thought it was a great costume. Then after a few minutes, he took her elbow and excused them from the group moving off to the side.

He picked the long dark brown braid up off her shoulder. Wearing dark outdoor clothing and carrying a bow and quiver, Iola looked very much like the main character described in the Hunger Games. "This look suits you," Joe said softly.

The tenderness in his tone was mirrored in hers as she said, "And the tux suits you as well, although it does bother me."

Joe let the braid fall back to her shoulder. "You don't approve of me doing undercover work."

Iola reached out to grab his hand and hold it in hers. "I'm just afraid, Joe. We've… you've been through so much. I don't even know the half of it and I saw what it did to you physically and emotionally-"

"I came back fine this summer. I didn't have any problems!"

"This time. What about next time? What about if some other nut job decides to come after you or finds out that you brought down his organization? What happens then?"

Joe took her shoulders and pulled her against him. "Then we get through it together, just like we did before." He heard her stilted breathing as if she were holding back tears.

Iola pushed away from him and saw there were several inquisitive eyes directed toward them. Taking Joe's hand, she took him to the porch and walked around to the far side- the side with the swing.

Joe had taken this side of the house into aversion after their last conversation here. Light from inside the house spilled out on the porch from the two windows on this side. The light was more than enough to see the emotions playing across Iola's face.

"How many times?" Iola asked softly as she hugged her arms across her chest.

"What?" Joe asked as the topic seemed to change on him.

"How many times do we have to 'get through it together'? How many?" Her voice was still soft, but this time, it was pleading as the question stretched into the night. The sounds of the party drifted to them but it didn't distract them from what they were discussing.

"You want me to put a number on it?" Joe asked, a hint of irritation creeping into his voice. "What are you saying? You can only go through this with me 'X' amount of times and then you're done?"

Iola dropped her arms and moved closer to Joe. "Don't twist my words."

"I'm not; I'm trying to figure out how you really feel!" Joe put a hand to his head and then waved it in the air. "Back in January, I told you that being my girlfriend hadn't been a safe thing for you. Do you remember what you told me?" He saw that she blushed and looked to the side. "You said you knew what was being involved in being my girlfriend. So what's changed? What's different?" His tone had turned angry and his questions were spoken in a quick clipped fashion that he spit out at her.

Iola turned angry eyes back to Joe. "Back then, your concern was all for me and how I might be injured or killed. Don't you see? That's not what I'm worried about. Dating you isn't dangerous for me. It's not about that and it never was." Iola grabbed her head and groaned.

"Then enlighten me."

Dropping her hands from her hair, she looked him in the eye. "This about you and what you do. It's about what happens to you BECAUSE of what you do!"

"Are you giving me an ultimatum? Are you saying I have to choose between detective work and you?"

"Yes. No." Iola groaned again. "I'm not giving you an ultimatum." She paused and gathered a breath. "I'm just not sure that I can handle being the girlfriend or… wife of a detective."

Joe frowned as he said angrily, "So you're giving me the whole 'it's not you, it's me' break-up routine? Is that it? Because that's what I'm hearing from you."

Anger crept into Iola's voice as she responded. "It's NOT a routine for me, Joe. It's your LIFE I'm talking about. I can't _handle_ losing you!"

"Then what do you call this?" Joe replied with an equal amount of heat. "We break up and I get killed later. Are you saying that it will be easier to lose me as a friend than a boyfriend?"

"Of course not, Joe. I'd be devastated if something happened to you. I just don't know if I can live with that fear in my face every day. I don't know that I'm that strong." Iola's voice showed the strain of her emotions as her voice broke.

Joe turned his back on her and moved to lean his forehead against one of the porch posts. He had had a feeling this was going to happen. Had even spurred it on with his costume selection but it didn't make the moment hurt any less. He heard her soft steps come up behind him.

"It wouldn't be fair of me to ask you to choose between me and your work. Not when I've always known you've loved it. If you chose me, you'd end up resenting me for making you choose." Iola's voice was soft and soothing. All the heat of earlier was gone. "So I'm not going to make you choose."

Joe turned to face her.

"Maybe things will change… Maybe **_I_** will change but I just don't know and this isn't fair to you." She gave him a rueful smile before continuing. "I'm breaking up with you, Joe. It's for the best." Iola stepped forward and put her hand up on Joe's cheek and rubbed her thumb across his skin. "You'll always be my first love."

Joe reached up to capture to her hand and pulled it to his chest. "You know I would die for you." His voice was thick with emotion as he gazed into her eyes.

Iola's eyes welled with tears as she responded quietly. "I know you would. The problem is… your dying would kill me too." She pulled her hand away and walked off the porch in the direction of the party.

He watched her walk away and then sank onto the porch swing. It was over. Was it permanent? He wasn't sure but he did know that the problem between them was a large one and not easily overcome. The sounds of the party became more pronounced and he was in no mood to join in the festivities. Making jokes and pretending to have fun weren't on his to-do list for the night. _All I want to do is forget_ , he thought to himself. As he stood from the swing it moved forward to bump the back of his leg as the chains that it hung from clinked together. This wasn't a party that would help him forget but he knew where one was. Pulling his keys from his pocket, they jangled as he made his way to the van.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Hardy Boys or any of the book characters.

 **Thank you:** Wendylouwho10 who read over the story for me and made content suggestions, helped with the flow, and provided some spelling/grammar corrections. A big help, as always! Typos are mine and I discover them all the time. :-)

 **Rating/Setting:** Rating is T. Setting is AU.

 **Author's Note:** Yes. This is a very short chapter. But it just didn't feel right putting anything else with it. For those of you who like a good brother to brother chat, this is for you. ;-) Enjoy.

* * *

 **Chapter Eleven**

Joe looked at his cell phone as it sat in the console of the van. The vibrations rattled some loose change that had been dropped in the nearby cup holder. 'Frank' was written across the screen as it continued to vibrate. This was the second time he'd called and Joe knew if he didn't answer soon that Frank would use the tracking app to find him and if he turned off the location services to stay hidden then he'd catch hell from Frank and his parents… and rightly so. Picking up the phone, he slid his thumb across the answer icon. "Hey, Frank."

"Where are you, Joe?"

"Just needed some time to myself," Joe hated the way his voice sounded. He had to admit his voice sounded the way he felt- lost, broken, tired.

"Well, according to friends who saw you leave, you've had two hours to yourself. How about letting me spend some time with you now?"

Joe glanced at his watch: 10:00 p.m. He had probably done enough wallowing and maybe Frank could help him out of this pit he had put himself in. "Sure. I'm on Shore Road at the turnout." Joe could feel the immediate weight of the silence that followed his revelation. "Frank," he said tiredly, "I didn't jump then and I'm not jumping now. It's just a good spot to think as I thought climbing into the tree house in my tux might cause more questions than I wanted from mom. That and I'll have to pay extra if it's ripped."

Frank laughed, seeming to believe that Joe was telling the truth. "Callie will drop me off in about twenty minutes. See you then."

"See you then," Joe responded as he put the phone back in the console and leaned his head back.

.**********.

Joe waved at Callie through the open passenger door as Frank, still resplendent in his Captain Jake Sparrow costume climbed into the front seat of the van.

Once Frank had waved good-bye to Callie, he turned to Joe and said, "Iola found me shortly after you left."

"So what did the Mockingjay tell you?" Joe asked as he looked out in the moonlit waters of Barmet Bay.

Frank frowned at Joe using Iola's costume identity at a time like this.

"Come on, Frank. I'm sure you've figured it out that we've broken up. Well, actually, SHE broke up with me. I just find using her costume identity to be very appropriate right now… at least for some phrases."

"What?" Frank asked. "You can't be serious."

"Oh, come on, Frank. I just think the 'odds have never been in my favor.' At least not with this." Joe looked back out at the water.

"Joe, you've beaten the odds so many- Wait. I'm not going to use books or movies or anything like that. I want to know your real feelings and talk about you, not some character," Frank's voice held a hint of agitation.

"Well here it is straight up. Iola broke up with me because she can't handle the danger that I'm in. She says she's not strong enough to be the girlfriend or wife of a detective. So to be fair to me, she's ended the relationship because she doesn't want to put me in the position of having to choose between her and being a detective. There. Is that enough?" Joe's delivery was rather emotional until he got to the end. At that point his tone had turned unemotional.

Frank looked speechless.

"Yeah, I know. What do you say to that?" Joe rhetorically asked.

Hesitating slightly, Frank said, "Maybe she was just speaking emotionally."

"Nope. Calm as a cucumber." Joe let out a sigh. "This has been coming since the end of August. I could see it in her eyes as I told her about the tattoos. It was obvious that she was freaked out at what I might have been doing."

"But we came back from the mission fine." Frank protested. "Even the bruises from our fights were gone. Except for your short hair and the tattoos, it was like we had never left."

Joe smiled ruefully at his brother. "You would think that would have been a positive, but Iola's been having all sorts of imagings of the assignments that I'd be given." He looked away from his brother back to the bay. "You know, me being the one with the scars and all."

"Joe, I doubt that ORT will-"

Joe waved a dismissive hand. "Oh, I know. I thought like Iola for a bit, but then I let it go. After all, you didn't have the scars and you got the same kind of assignment. ORT just used my scars to help speed things up a little. I don't think I'll be a thug in all the undercover assignments." Joe closed his eyes and leaned back against the seat. "No, it was the beating I took while she watched and the need to remove the pictures from the website that pushed her over the edge. She knows that there are people out there that would do more than give me a beating if they found out who I really was."

"And she can't handle that," Frank said softly.

"No. She says she can't live with that," Joe said quietly. "So I'm going to have to move on without her." Joe sat up and turned the ignition. "I'm ready to go home."

"So you've been out here all this time?" Frank asked as Joe backed up and headed to the road.

Joe stopped the vehicle and put it into park at the entrance. "No. I've only been here for about an hour."

"Where were you then?"

"I went to the party at the O'Malleys," Joe said and then waited for the explosion.

"Joe! You know there are a lot of college kids at those parties! You know they drink-"

"I didn't. You would have smelled it on me and I would have never driven if I had," Joe shot back.

Frank leaned back in relief. "It's just you were so upset-"

"Yeah, I am and to be honest, I had planned to go in and get plastered. Figured it wouldn't take a lot since I don't drink." He shrugged his shoulders. "But if the pictures of my tattoos could cause problems, the pictures of Fenton Hardy's son passed out from underage drinking would have been worse. ORT would probably drop me as a candidate for anything."

Frowning, Frank asked. "That's the only reason you didn't drink?"

Joe let out a deep breath and said, "My meds and alcohol aren't a good combination. It would be wrong for me to use alcohol to ease my problems. I didn't want to disappoint you, mom, or dad." He chuckled, "Not to mention what Aunt Gertrude would do to me if she found out." Joe looked over to his brother. "Those reasons sound better?"

"Yeah, they do actually," Frank said with a small smile. Then as Joe put the van back into gear and pulled out on the road, Frank added, "I'm not going to push or pry. But I hope you'll talk to me if you need to."

Joe smiled as he drove down the road. "Don't worry. I'm not going to search for some psycho girl to confide in if that's what you're worried about. Lesson learned about that already."

"As long as you know I'm here," Frank said. A comfortable silence stretched out as they drove toward home.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Hardy Boys or any of the book characters.

 **Thank you:** Wendylouwho10 who read over the story for me and made content suggestions, helped with the flow, and provided some spelling/grammar corrections. A big help, as always! Typos are mine and I discover them all the time. :-)

 **Rating/Setting:** Rating is T. Setting is AU.

 **Author's Notes:** So, I'm celebrating being home from vacation and once again having access to a full keyboard! So the question has been raised about when the action would be coming... well, it's coming, just not yet. But I promise to get there. I'm just a plodder when it comes to my stories. I don't like to skip over the background when I'm writing it. So, just know that it's coming! Hang in there! Next update will be the regular scheduled day of Tuesday.

* * *

 **Chapter Twelve**

Monday's lunch at school was awkward for all the friends. It was true that they had gone through something similar when Joe and Iola had broken up at the beginning of last December. But there had been a third party manipulating the situation back then. Now, the problem lay not in someone's schemes but within Joe and Iola themselves.

Joe sat at the normal table for the group and stared at the lunch line. Ross Blanchard was in line behind Iola and the two seemed to be talking animatedly. Joe looked at the food on his tray and found all of it to be unappealing. Ross was a nice guy and Joe was just going to have to get used to Iola talking to other guys… dating other guys… bringing other guys to group events. He wouldn't even think about her kissing Ross or any other guy. He couldn't- not yet. Sparing a glance down the table, he saw that Iola had sat down alone and he breathed a sigh of relief.

Biff, who was sitting between Joe and where Iola was looked to his friend and said, "You know she wouldn't do that."

"Do what?" Joe asked as he decided he'd eat so he'd have to talk less.

"I saw you staring at her and Ross in line. She wouldn't bring another guy over to sit with us."

"Not yet," Joe mumbled through his mouthful of sandwich. "But it'll happen sooner or later."

"What about you?" Biff asked.

Joe's brows drew together as he looked at his friend. "What about me?"

"What if you decide to bring a girl over?"

Joe snorted in artificial amusement. "Not happening."

"Not yet, but it'll happen sooner or later," Biff said as he threw those words back at his friend with a smile.

Joe laughed and then the smile on his face faded as he looked past Biff to Iola. "Maybe, but right now my heart hurts too much." Feeling that he had put too much of his feelings on display, Joe looked at his tray and said, "You know, I'm just not hungry today." Standing, Joe picked up his tray and headed to the trash unsure if he could handle being at the same table with Iola everyday right now. He was unaware of the green eyes that followed him as he left the cafeteria.

.**********.

 _That evening, after supper…_

Joe put the last plate in the dishwasher as his mom put the leftovers in the frig. Since Frank was at college, they tended to have more leftovers than usual as Laura hadn't made any alterations yet to her recipes to lessen the yield. Closing the dishwasher, he pressed the button to start the cleaning cycle which would begin shortly. His father had received a call at the end of the meal and had excused himself to go to his office to talk in private. So it was just Joe and his mom in the kitchen.

"Um, mom?"

"Yes, Joe?" Laura asked as she grabbed a cloth to wipe off the table.

"Were you dating dad when he was at the police academy?"

Laura stopped what she was doing and straightened, holding the cloth in her hand. "Why, yes. I was dating your father at that time."

"Were you ever worried then about what would happen to him as a police officer?" Joe asked as he pulled out a chair at the table and sat down.

As she walked over to lay the wet cloth on the side of the sink, Laura replied, "Of course. I think it's the same for every wife or husband of a police officer, firefighter, military person, and other occupation where you put your life on the line."

Joe looked carefully at his mother as he asked, "When dad left the force, did you encourage him to?"

"I supported him in his decision," Laura answered carefully.

"But did you encourage him to?" Joe asked again.

Laura sighed and reached over to take his hand. "Joe. I loved Fenton when he was a cadet. I loved him as a police detective. I love him as a private investigator. And I love him when he's working for the government." She smiled as she squeezed his hand and then let go as she leaned back. "But having said that I have to say that I have worried about him in each and every one of those roles."

"Do you wish he had a different job?"

Laura tilted her head as she thought, "No. Your father is a detective at heart and to change what he is would be to change his heart." Her voice softened and Joe could see that his mother was reliving some past memory. "And his heart is what I fell in love with." Joe started smiling as his mother began blushing as she came back to the present. "So, no, I wouldn't change his profession. I just always ask him to be careful."

"Thanks, mom," Joe said as he stood from the table.

Laura stood with him and reached out for his hand. "I know it doesn't mean much right now, Joe. But there is a girl out there who will love you for who you are, not who they want you to be."

Joe pulled his mom in for a hug and whispered, "I love you, mom."

.**********.

Laura watched her son exit the kitchen. She was overwhelmed that he had talked with her. She didn't know everything about Joe and Iola's break-up; she did know that it centered around Iola's fear of Joe being injured or dying. It was a fear that she knew well from being married to a detective and then raising two boys who seemed determined to follow in their father's footsteps. She wondered if Iola truly knew what she was giving up.

.**********.

Callie sat in her car staring at her cell phone. Her roommate was not going out and this was a conversation she didn't want to have in front of her. But as she sat in her car she just didn't know how to start off the conversation or if it was even one she could do over the phone. Finally making a decision, Callie placed her phone to the side and rummaged in her purse for her keys.

Thirty minutes later Callie pulled into the Mortons' driveway, her headlights cutting a swath of light across the front of the farmhouse before she cut them off. As she climbed from the car, the front door opened and Mr. Morton stood under the porch light. "Is that you, Callie?"

"Yes, Mr. Morton, it's me. Is Iola at home?"

"She is. Come on in, it's chilly out here," Mr. Morton said as he opened the screen door of the house to go back inside.

Callie followed him up and inside. Iola was coming down the stairs as they entered, "Who was it- Oh, hi, Callie. I wasn't expecting you."

"I know," Callie said awkwardly.

Mr. Morton cleared his throat and said, "I'll just go back into the tv room and let you girls talk."

Callie gazed up to her friend on the steps. "I was hoping we could talk."

Iola slowly came down the last four steps and stood at the bottom clutching the carved balustrade. With a tired voice she said, "If you're here to convince me-"

"No!" Callie said quickly and then lowered her voice. "Don't get me wrong. I'm not here to tell you what to do or to convince you to do something. I just want to understand."

Iola looked Callie in the eye and asked, "Are you mad with me?"

Callie smiled. "No, but I do want to understand. At the party you didn't want to talk and I haven't had a chance to talk to you since then."

"I just couldn't talk about it then." Iola walked past Callie toward the small formal living room of the house. She motioned for Callie to follow her. The room was rarely used but Chloe Morton loved it and had decorated it with frilly fringed pillows, brocade covered furniture, and old-fashioned lamps with glass shades. Iola sat on the couch and pulled one of the pillows in front of her. Her fingers threaded through the rose-colored fringe that went around the edge.

When Iola didn't say anything, Callie carefully asked, "Was it Joe's costume?" She was surprised when Iola softly laughed and smiled.

"No, although I was pretty ticked when I saw it. But it wasn't the costume that broke us up, it was me."

Callie waited patiently for her to elaborate.

Iola leaned her head back against the couch and groaned. "Am I an idiot? No, don't answer that," she said as she sat up and shook her head.

"Why did you break up?" Callie prodded a little. "Was it just your fear of what could happen to him?"

Iola paused and then quietly said, "I can't be Laura Hardy." Her eyes were focused on the pillow in her lap.

"I don't think Joe expects you to be his mother."

Iola smile and looked up. "Not his mother really, but he expects me to handle all the injuries and danger… and I can't."

"I know it's hard when Frank is in danger or hurt. I worry-" Callie began but was interrupted.

"But has Frank almost DIED in the last year?" Iola asked.

Callie frowned slightly, "No, but the chance is always there."

"But that 'chance' hasn't been thrown in your face time and again. Callie, when Joe and I were kidnapped I was terrified. I know what we went through in that basement could have been even worse." Her frightened eyes lifted to Callie's. "I thought I had lost him then but I didn't. But it wasn't the end. In December, I looked at his broken body and was heart-broken."

"What happened in December didn't have anything to do with his detective work."

Iola smiled ruefully. "And is that supposed to make me feel better?" She waved off the comment that Callie was going to make. "No, I understand. What happened then was Camille's fault. It wasn't Joe's. But it was like a domino effect. Once they started to fall after our kidnapping, they just haven't stopped. Camille, Marilyn Laird, and now whatever group Joe and Frank were working with this summer." Tears began to spill from Iola's eyes to run down her cheeks. "I _know_ what Joe is willing to do to save me. I _know_."

Callie moved over to the couch to put an arm around Iola. "He loves you."

"I love him too but I can't live each day wondering when his luck will run out," Iola said as she laid her head on Callie's shoulder.

"But you'll still be friends so you'll still have to live with that."

Iola ran a hand across her cheeks to wipe away the tears. "I know and I will be devastated if something happens to him. I just don't think I can marry him."

Callie pulled back and stared at her friend, "Marry? You're still in high school!"

Iola laughed as she wiped away a couple more tears. "Don't act shocked Callie. As much as you and I have talked about weddings and dresses over the years, I know you've thought about what it would be like to marry Frank."

Callie smiled back. "Yeah, you're right."

Shrugging, Iola said, "Why would I want to lead Joe on thinking we have a future? The last two months haven't been the best and I don't see that changing when I can't shake the uneasiness about a life together."

"But breaking up…"

Iola sniffed as she turned to face Callie more directly on the couch. "Do you think Joe and I have been having fun?"

"Well, sometimes," Callie replied truthfully.

"Yes, sometimes. But most of the time?" Iola continued.

Callie shifted uneasily on the couch. "Well, there's been some tension-"

Iola couldn't help but laugh out loud at that. " _Some_ tension? Really, Callie, I think that's understated. I think Joe going as 007 just shows just how messed up our relationship has gotten."

Callie looked at her friend with a touch of exasperation. "How was I supposed to know anything when you haven't wanted to talk about it?"

After drawing in a deep breath and letting it out, Iola replied, "You're my best friend but you're also dating Joe's brother. I thought it would just put you in an awkward position."

"I would have kept anything you said in confidence."

"I _know_ that, Callie. But still, if I had told you a couple of weeks ago that I was thinking about breaking up with Joe it would have been awkward." Iola watched her friend. "Wouldn't it? I know you wouldn't have told Frank anything, but what if he asked what was going on with me and Joe?"

"I wouldn't have told him, but you're right, it would have been awkward." Callie thought back to the conversation that she had with Joe. She hadn't told Iola or Frank about that and it had been awkward for her. But things were different now. "But you will talk to me now won't you?"

Iola gave Callie a small, sad smile. "Sure. No reason not to. It's not like your dating my boyfriend's brother."

Callie reached over and gave Iola a hug as the words to help ease her friend's pain just weren't coming to her. But in her mind she hoped that Iola had made the right decision.

* * *

 **Author's Extra Note:** So up until this chapter my tentative title had been "What is Normal?" But when I wrote this chapter, it changed to "For Who You Are."


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Hardy Boys or any of the book characters.

 **Thank you:** Wendylouwho10 who read over the story for me and made content suggestions, helped with the flow, and provided some spelling/grammar corrections. A big help, as always! Typos are mine and I discover them all the time. :-)

 **Rating/Setting:** Rating is T. Setting is AU.

* * *

 **Chapter Thirteen**

 _Tuesday afternoon, NYC ORT offices…_

"So when is this brother of yours going to come pay us a visit?" Amber Wauters asked Frank as he sat down beside her.

"I don't know," Frank hedged. "He's had a lot going on." Thinking about it, Frank thought a visit to the ORT office might do Joe some good. He'd have to check with Agent Johnson and see what he thought. Suddenly, he realized that Amber had been speaking to him. "What?"

Amber laughed. "You seem to have a lot going too. I was asking if it was school or girls that your brother has 'going on.'"

"Sorry," Frank said. "I was just thinking that a visit to ORT might be helpful to Joe. And it's 'girl' singular."

"Ahhh," Lisa said from her nearby station. "You should bring him by. We'd love to meet him after speaking with you about him and reading the reports we've had."

 _Reports_ , Frank thought and turned a little red. "Um, about those reports. Joe's a little embarrassed that you saw that picture of him-"

Amber waved her hand in the air. "Believe me we've seen a lot more revealing pictures of people."

"I'm not sure that would make him feel any better," Frank said as he laughed. "But I'll see if he wants to come sometime soon. Football finishes up next week and it will be a couple of weeks before he starts practicing for basketball."

"He plays two sports?" Jules asked as he came into the room.

"Three usually: football, basketball, and baseball. Last year he didn't play basketball because of his injuries," Frank answered as he spun his chair to face Jules.

"That was a girl problem too, wasn't it?" Lisa asked.

"Yeah. Camille had some serious issues and Joe nearly died from them." Frank remembered back to just a year ago. Yeah, it would be good to keep Joe occupied for the next couple of months.

"Seems your brother has gotten a lot of attention over the last year," Jules commented.

"Year and a half," Frank responded. "The kidnapping happened at the end of May last year. Things have been on a bit of a roller coaster since then."

"And how do you feel about that?" Jules asked curiously.

Frank frowned. "What do you mean?"

Jules spun his chair so that it faced Frank and then sat down. "I'm just saying that your brother's been in the spotlight a lot." He shrugged. "I mean even in the mission this summer, the talk was about how he went in to help you complete the op. I'm just wondering how you felt about that."

"Well, I'd rather that neither of us have that kind of attention anymore. Both our lives would be a lot easier." Frank didn't have any urge to be in the spotlight for the type of events that Joe had been involved in. And he knew his brother would have gladly given up being noticed by ORT if he hadn't had to go through all the trauma with the Lairds. Joe might like shining on the athletic stage, but he didn't relish it when it involved people getting hurt. Frank turned his gaze to Jules. "I'm not envious of Joe if that's what you're getting at."

Jules held up both hands in front of him. "Just curious is all."

"Well, I can tell you that Joe would give back all the attention he's received if he could change what happened last May," Frank responded.

Jules nodded and turned his chair back around to his screen and began typing.

"Ready to get to work?" Amber asked, drawing his attention back to her.

Sliding his chair closer to hers, he responded, "Ready."

.**********.

When it was time for Frank to head back to the station, Amber said, "The three of us are planning to eat dinner together Thursday night. No shop talk allowed," she said with a smile. "Would you like to join us? One of us can make sure that you get to the station to catch the train later."

"I'd love to," Frank replied with a large smile. "Thanks for including me."

Amber playfully punched him in the shoulder. "You're a part of the team now."

"Thanks." Frank waved at Lisa and Jules who were talking to another agent as he headed out the door. Working at ORT was turning out to be all that he had dreamed about. The only thing missing was Joe.

.**********.

As Frank exited the train onto the platform at Bayport, he saw his brother standing near the station wall out of the wind. When the chill breeze hit him in the face, he understood exactly why Joe was over next to the wall. Zipping his jacket up to the neck and turning up the collar, he headed over to his brother who wasn't leaving his protected spot. "Ready to go?"

Joe gave a fake shiver and said, "Been ready."

The two headed back into the station intending to make their way to side parking lot using the warmth and shelter the building provided for as long as possible. "Do you know what mom is cooking tonight?"

"Lasagna," Joe replied with a smile that was quickly wiped off his face as the chill wind hit him once again as they exited.

"Perfect." Spotting the van, Frank sped up a little. Using his own set of keys to unlock the van, he quickly climbed into the passenger side and closed the door as Joe got into the driver's seat. "The team wants you to come down for a visit. They'd like to get to know you a little more."

Joe's face lit up. "I'd love to come down!" Placing the key into the ignition, he said, "Football will be over after next week's game and I'll have a few weeks before basketball practice starts."

Frank smiled realizing that he was right in Joe needing this. "That's exactly what I told them. I'm going to stay later Thursday and eat out with them, so don't worry about picking me up. I'll just grab a cab."

"Sounds like you're fitting right in, Frank," Joe said as he checked his mirrors and then backed out of his parking space.

"It feels that way," Frank replied. Looking over to Joe, he asked, "So have you thought any about what you want to do at ORT?"

Joe laughed as he pulled out of the parking area. "Well, they've got to ask me to join first."

Frank snorted. "Like there's any doubt."

Joe couldn't help but smile as he responded. "I've thought about it some. I know that you'll be getting training in areas besides cyber forensics so I think I'd like to do something similar."

"What areas are you thinking about?"

"Nothing that I can get a certification in like you," Joe said with a smile. "I definitely want to get more training in surveillance-"

"The technology or the old fashion way?" Frank broke in.

"Both," Joe said with a smile. "I want to know the technology for tracking and listening in but I also want to learn more about changing my appearance. I mean, dad's been great, but I'm sure ORT has a few more tricks up their sleeves."

"That sounds good. You should also investigate their transportation department. I'm sure they'll have some really great cars there."

Joe smiled as he said, "I could probably be happy just working in their garage full-time."

"So, surveillance and mechanics? Are those going to be your specialty areas?" Joe's hands twisted on the steering wheel signaling to Frank that Joe was nervous. "Is there something else, Joe?"

"Yeah. I want to have more training in firearms and weaponry." Joe's eyes were fixed on the road.

Frank tensed, understanding now why Joe was nervous. Both he and Joe had been trained by their father how to shoot both handguns and rifles. And while none of the Hardys liked to use firearms, all of them were prepared to in order to save a life. Both Joe and their mother had shot Marilyn Laird earlier in the year with Joe also landing a deadly blow with a hatchet. Frank was careful as he asked, "Any particular reason?"

"I just want to be prepared."

Frank nodded although his brother couldn't see. "It's okay," Frank responded. "I understand." He could see his brother visibly relax. Joe wouldn't shoot or kill someone without just cause. He wasn't sure his brother had the demeanor necessary to be a sniper but he definitely had the accuracy. He just hoped that he didn't have the need for that training any time soon.

.**********.

 _Thursday evening…_

Frank sat with his team on the second floor of restaurant that served basic American fare. It was just a few blocks from the train station. He pushed back his plate which only had a couple of fries left on it. The bacon and Swiss cheeseburger he had just eaten had been incredibly filling. Lisa had had a grilled chicken Caesar salad which she was still picking at. She complained that she really should have asked for the dressing on the side as it had come smothered in Caesar. Both Jules and Amber had opted for burgers like Frank and were finishing up.

He had had a great time just talking with them and getting to know them as people not just as team mates. Amber was a newlywed having only been married for a year. Her husband, Brad, worked as an investment broker. Lisa's boyfriend, Taylor, was in college getting a Master's Degree in education. Jules broke up with his girlfriend a few months back and wasn't seeing anyone at the moment, though both Lisa and Amber had tried to set him up with friends from work.

Both Amber and Jules excused themselves from the table to visit the restroom leaving Lisa and Frank by themselves. Lisa pushed the lettuce in her salad around as she watched her friends leave. "You and Jules have a lot in common."

"Besides being brunettes and liking computers?" Frank joked.

Lisa smiled as she put her fork down, giving up on the salad. "Well, there is that. But you're both on the studious side and from what I remember, Jules played baseball too. Though I don't think he was as good as you, having gone to college solely on academic scholarships and not athletics."

Frank shrugged, "I probably have that in common with a lot of guys."

"I guess so," Lisa responded as she glanced back toward the restrooms. "Jules also had a younger brother."

"Jules said he died in an accident." Frank responded.

"It wasn't an accident although it was made to look that way. His brother was murdered back in Boston about five years ago. He was a couple of years younger than Jules. He doesn't talk about it much."

Frank frowned. "I hope having Joe come around doesn't bring up unpleasant memories for him. I know it'd be hard for me if something happened to Joe and then two brothers came around." Frank glanced toward the restroom and then back to Lisa.

"It hasn't seemed to bother him," Lisa said as she saw Jules returning. "In fact, might be good for him. I think he keeps things bottled up too much sometimes."

"Knew it," Jules said as he sat down. "Girls always take longer."

Lisa snorted as she picked up her check that the waitress just placed on the table. "There was probably a line in the ladies' room."

"Doesn't matter, I still beat her back," he said with a smile.

"I didn't know it was a race," Amber laughingly said as she sat down.

The teasing banter continued although Frank looked at Jules a little differently _. I wonder if life would be this normal for me if Joe had died in the last year. Would I be able to pick up the pieces and move on successfully?_ He picked up the check and pulled out his credit card without even registering the amount he was charged. He pushed the dark thoughts away and said a prayer of thanks that he hadn't had to cope with his brother's death.

Just a few minutes later the waitress returned with their cards and pens to sign the receipts. "Ready?" Jules asked as he pushed back from the table.

"Always," Lisa joked.

Frank smiled as he stood. "I guess I'll leave you all here."

"Nah," Jules said, "I'll walk you to the station, just to make sure. You can't be too careful you know."

As they waved good-bye to the girls, Frank said, "But now you'll be walking back by yourself."

Jules shrugged. "I've had the self-defense training plus I know the area." He laughed. "I guess it's just to humor me. You'd be perfectly safe walking these two blocks." Jules looked over to Frank and said, "Guess I'm starting to think about you as a younger brother."

For a moment, Frank wasn't sure what to say. "Your brother was killed in an accident, right?"

Jules shrugged. "He was actually murdered. I say accident out of habit. It's easier when I get asked to say accident rather telling people he was murdered. That just leaves everyone feeling awkward."

"I can understand that," Frank replied remembering back to the time that Joe was kidnapped and all the looks and questions he was subjected to.

The sounds of the city were around them but the verbal silence began to stretch uncomfortably until Jules spoke. "Charles and I weren't very close."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Frank said. He couldn't imagine not having a close relationship with Joe. "Was it always that way?" Frank carefully asked as the station came into view.

Jules stared in front of them as they walked, his eyes looking at the station ahead but not seeming to really see it. "No. We were pretty close until he hit middle school and then I just wasn't cool enough anymore for him. Sports and girls took over what space his friends didn't already occupy. But hey, can't change things now."

"Well, if you ever want to talk," Frank began.

"I'll keep you in mind. But I did already speak with a therapist."

Frank nodded, glad that Jules had talked to someone. Dr. Childers had helped the Hardy family immensely after Joe's return and Joe was still seeing him. With the station now in front of them, Frank turned to Jules. "Thanks for everything you and the team are doing for me."

Jules smiled. "We're happy to do it. You'll make a great addition to the group."

Giving a final wave, Frank headed into the station. While he did want to be part of the team, he couldn't imagine doing their job day in and day out. He felt that being in the field would be more his line of work, at least starting out and that these skills would help him with his assignments. In fact, he was counting on getting to work with his brother again. Hopefully, the digital forensics team would understand that.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Hardy Boys or any of the book characters.

 **Thank you:** Wendylouwho10 who read over the story for me and made content suggestions, helped with the flow, and provided some spelling/grammar corrections. A big help, as always! Typos are mine and I discover them all the time. :-)

 **Rating/Setting:** Rating is T. Setting is AU.

 **Author's Notes:** Thank you all for the wonderful reviews!

* * *

 **Chapter Fourteen**

Joe sat alone in the study hall room eating a granola bar and drinking bottled water. The fingers of his free hand moved across the tablet that was on the table in front of him. His eyes skimmed over the example problems that would be on the test next period. From the corner of his eye, he saw Biff pull up a chair and sit down. "Need something, Biff?"

"Yeah, I need my friend to start eating in the cafeteria again. This is four days in a row. On Monday, I want you to be back in the cafeteria."

Joe put the granola bar on the table but stared at the tablet, not looking at his friend. "I'm just not ready."

"Joe, it's _lunch_ ," Biff said exasperated. "What do you think is going to happen?"

"It just hurts to see her."

"Well, she's hurting too. I can see it in her eyes. She's worried about you too, but is afraid to say anything."

At that comment, Joe laughed derisively. "She gave up the right to be worried about me when she broke up with me."

"Are you serious, Joe?"

Turning to face his friend, Joe said, "No. I know she still cares. I just needed some time but I promise I'll be back at the table Monday."

"Good," Biff said.

Joe looked back at his tablet. "Everyone still meeting at Prito's tonight?"

"Yeah. You comin'?"

"Yeah, I'll come. Frank will want to go if nothing else."

Biff chuckled. "It's not a firing squad. Sit with me and Karen if you want. I'll make sure we have seats away from Iola."

Joe smiled and looked at his friend. "Thanks. I'll take you up on that."

Biff patted Joe's shoulder as he stood up. "See you tonight."

.**********.

Not only did Frank want to go to Prito's, but so did Thomas. Joe picked them both up at BC and drove them to the restaurant. Joe had timed their arrival to be a little late so that Biff could make sure their seats were away from Iola. He wasn't disappointed as he went in. Biff had an open seat near the end of the group of tables. Iola was at the opposite end. Maybe she felt the same way.

As the meal progressed, Joe couldn't help but steal glances down the table to his ex-girlfriend. His feelings hadn't changed. Maybe there would be a chance to win her back…. "What?" Joe asked dumbly, having been caught staring at Iola.

Frank looked down the table and back to his brother. "I asked when did you want to leave?" He glanced back down the table at Iola and then back to his brother. "That is unless you need to talk to someone?"

Joe couldn't help but blush at being caught by his brother. "No. I don't need to talk to anyone." He grabbed his coat from the back of the chair and pulled it on as he stood. "We can go now." Without waiting to see if Frank and Thomas followed, Joe headed out of the restaurant leaving Frank to say a hasty good-bye to Callie.

When Thomas and Frank joined Joe in the van, Frank asked, "What was that about?"

"What?" Joe inquired. "I thought you were ready to go."

"I was. I am. But you practically flew out of there," Frank said with a laugh.

"Yeah, you were moving pretty fast," Thomas added as he closed the sliding van door.

Joe looked sheepish. "Sorry guys."

"No problem." Frank looked at Joe carefully. "Any reason for it?"

Joe's eyes went to the rear mirror and back to the windshield in front of him. "No. No reason." The message to Frank was loud and clear. It wasn't something that Joe wanted to discuss in front of Thomas.

Catching the hint quickly, Frank turned in his seat to ask Thomas a question about his plans for the upcoming Thanksgiving holiday.

.**********.

After dropping Thomas off at the dorm, Joe said, "Go ahead."

Frank laughed. "So why did you leave so quickly?"

Joe shrugged as he pulled out onto the highway to take them back to the Hardy residence. "You startled me. I'm sure you saw I was looking at Iola."

"Yeah, I did."

"I'm just thinking that maybe I can win her back," he said carefully. When silence was all he heard, he looked over to his brother. "What?"

"I think you should give her some time."

"I don't want to give her time to find someone else," Joe replied.

"Joe, if she finds someone else that quickly, then maybe it's a good thing you broke up." Frank's voice was quietly assured.

"You think it's a good thing we broke up?" Joe asked with surprise.

"If she doesn't feel the same way as you, then yes."

"She's the only girl I've ever dated," Joe responded.

"There are plenty of girls who would like to go out with you."

Joe colored slightly. "Yeah. I know that from all those texts and emails I got."

Frank couldn't help but blush a little himself having read some of the propositions Joe had gotten from girls at BHS. "I'm talking about girls who want a serious relationship or even just someone to hang out with without any strings attached."

Joe thought about it. Maybe Frank was right. Maybe it would be best to see what move Iola made next. He himself had no plans on hooking up with anyone anytime soon. "Yeah, maybe you're right. I'll wait and see what happens." He smiled and added, "At least until January."

Frank rolled his eyes. Joe was going to give it less than two months. "Well, it's a start," he muttered.

Joe just smiled as they headed toward home.

.**********.

 _Thanksgiving holidays…_

The month of November soon drew to a close with Frank continuing his training in the city while football season was ending for Joe. The Hardys made a conscious effort to make the Thanksgiving holiday festive and all were happy when Gertrude had called to say that she was unable to make it to Bayport for the holidays.

Joe heard a knock on his door and called, "Come in."

Frank opened the door and looked at the mess on Joe's bed. "Still deciding?"

Joe looked at all the brochures that littered his bedspread from the various colleges that he had received scholarships for. Like Frank, he was eligible for both academic and athletic scholarships. "Yeah. It's a lot to think about."

Frank glanced at the pamphlets- St. John's, Syracuse, Cornell, Canisius, and more. Those were just some of the NY colleges offering Joe scholarships. But the scholarships came in varying amounts. Frank sat on the edge of the bed and looked at his brother who had leaned his head back against the headboard and closed his eyes. "Signing day isn't until April. You've got plenty of time to make a decision."

"I know where I want to go," Joe said as he sat up and opened his eyes.

"Where?"

Joe knew that Frank's calm exterior and tone belied the nerves he had to be feeling. After all, Joe felt the same way when Frank was making his decision about college. Joe pulled a pamphlet from under his pillow and tossed it to his brother.

Frank's startled eyes looked at the words emblazoned across the front: Bayport College. "Joe, BC is a Division II school. You're good enough for Division I."

Joe couldn't help but smile at his brother's endorsement of his abilities. "Would I sound conceited if I said, I know that?" When Frank returned his smile, Joe shrugged. "I can play football at BC. I love football, but I don't plan on going pro even if that were an option. I plan to be a detective and maybe a government agent, if they're lucky."

Laughing, Frank tossed the BC brochure back into his brother's lap. "Well, don't make any rash decisions. Take your time."

"I will."

Frank stood and headed toward the door. "I came to ask if you were ready to help get the decorations down from the attic."

"Ready, willing, and able," Joe said with a smile as he rose from the bed. As he followed Frank out of the room, he took one last glance at the papers on his bed. _Yeah, I know where I'm going next year_.

.**********.

The following Tuesday, Joe took the train into the city and then took a cab from there to the ORT office. After checking in at the front desk, he made his way to office space used by the digital forensics team. The door was open and after a quick look inside, Joe knew he was in the right place. He knocked on the wall beside the door and all heads inside turned to him.

"Hey, Joe!" Frank said as he rose from his seat which was beside Jules.

Joe waved and stepped inside as Frank walked over to stand beside him.

Instantly Frank launched into his introductions to which Joe nodded at each team member as Frank said their name. His brother had given him vivid details of what would be done to him if he dared to mention the name 'Psylocke' in Lisa's hearing. With that thought in mind, Joe couldn't help but think his brother was correct.

"So how about we show you a little of what we do here." Amber said to Joe as she waved him over.

Joe pulled up a chair and sat beside her as she showed him a laptop that had been taken by ORT in a bust. The owners had tried to wipe the hard drive but were only partially successful. Amber was in the process of sifting through the data that wasn't corrupted and attempting to access and restore files that were partially corrupted. Joe watched her closely. "Looks like this can take a lot of time," Joe said as he looked at the long list of files on the screen.

"It can take a lot of time, but the payoff is huge most of the time," Lisa said from her desk area where she was looking at transactions done online at a credit card company.

Frank tapped Joe on the back and said, "Let me take you to the garage." Looking at the team, he said, "We'll be back to say good-bye."

"No problem." "Have fun." "See you in a bit."

As Frank and Joe left the room, Joe said, "They all seem really nice."

"Yeah, they are. We'll have to eat with them sometime together away from the techno talk."

Joe laughed. "Sounds good. All that stuff Amber was showing me was a little over my head."

"Just because you're not interested it in, not because you couldn't learn it," Frank countered. "Just as the garage area isn't my thing."

Frank and Joe actually spent their remaining time in the garage as Joe was fascinated by different vehicles and the powerful motors that ORT put into them. The garage contained just a small sampling of what ORT could pull in from its outlying facilities.

As the brothers headed back up to digital forensics team, Joe joked, "I can't believe you spend your time looking at computers, phones, flashdrives, and that stuff instead of getting your hands literally dirty down in that garage."

"Well, if I did, there wouldn't be a place for you now would there?" Frank joked back.

"Guess you're right. We can't do everything together," Joe said with a smile.

"Well, you can handle the getaway car while I handle erasing our digital signature," Frank responded.

"Sounds like a plan."

"What plan?" Lisa asked as the brothers walked back into the room.

"Oh, just thinking ahead to how we might work together in the future," Frank said.

"You're certain you want to work for ORT, Joe?" Jules asked as he spun his chair around.

"Yeah, I am. I've always wanted to be a detective like my dad and I think this is something I'd be good at." Joe glanced over to Frank. "Plus, I always wanted to work with my brother."

Frank returned the smile and then looked back to the group. "We're heading out now. I'll see you Thursday."

With a chorus of good-byes, the brothers left the building to catch a ride. The receptionist put in a call for a car while the boys stood over to the side.

"So what did you think?"

A big grin lit Joe's face. "I think I'm going to love it here."

Returning the smile, Frank thought the same thing.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Hardy Boys or any of the book characters.

 **Thank you:** Wendylouwho10 who read over the story for me and made content suggestions, helped with the flow, and provided some spelling/grammar corrections. A big help, as always! Typos are mine and I discover them all the time. :-)

 **Rating/Setting:** Rating is T. Setting is AU.

 **Author's Notes:** Surprise!

* * *

 **Chapter Fifteen**

December 5th came and went with no glaring problems for Joe. Yes, he was a little quiet that week but Dr. Childers said that it wasn't unusual and that it didn't mean that Joe was relapsing into depression. In fact, the doctor was so impressed by Joe's progress, that he suggested they stop meeting after January. Of course, if there were problems, he was only a phone call away.

It was a Monday afternoon the following week and Joe was getting into the van after basketball practice when he checked his phone for messages. Seeing a familiar name and number, a grin spread across his face as he read the text message. Quickly hitting reply, he typed in some questions and hit send. Joe then called Frank. "Have you checked your messages?"

"Yeah, I did," Frank responded with a laugh. "It's pretty awesome isn't it?"

"Yeah. I sent a message back saying we'd help them move. I'm sure we can get the guys to help too," Joe said with a smile as he buckled his seatbelt and started the vehicle.

"I'm sure they would. Thomas will too if he's still in town."

"Who would have thought that Vanessa and her mom would be moving to Bayport?" Joe was excited about the news he had received. Vanessa and her mother would be moving to the outskirts of Bayport during the Christmas holiday break. He wasn't sure if she would be going to BHS, but he couldn't wait to introduce her to his friends.

.**********.

As Joe entered the house after practice, he called out, "Hey, mom!"

"In the kitchen!"

Joe closed the door and tossed his book bag and jacket onto the couch as he hurried to find her. "Guess what?"

Laura wiped her hands on a Christmas printed dishtowel that hung from the oven handle. "What is it?" she asked with a laugh obviously noting her son's unfettered enthusiasm.

"It's Vanessa! She and her mom are moving here to Bayport!"

"Well… that's a surprise," Laura answered carefully.

"Sure is. She sent Frank and me a text earlier today. I texted her back that we'd be happy to help with the moving," Joe said as he grabbed a Ziploc bag of cinnamon raisin cookies.

"When are they moving?"

"Over the Christmas break," Joe said as he put an oatmeal raisin cookie in his mouth.

"Will she be going to BHS?"

Swallowing quickly, Joe said, "I don't know yet. I sent her some questions but she hasn't replied."

"Well, if she does go to BHS I'm sure she's happy to have friends at her new school. I'm just surprised her mother would move her halfway through her senior year of school. Won't she miss her friends?" Laura reached over and took the bag away from Joe as he contemplated her question.

"Yeah, that would be rough. I wouldn't want to do that. I think I'll just give her a call to get the details." Joe said as he exited the kitchen.

Laura hadn't wanted to put a damper on her son's enthusiasm, especially not after the emotional six weeks he'd had. However, she wasn't sure if adding a girl as attractive as Vanessa to the drama that was going on was a good thing. She supposed she'd just have to wait and see how things went while keeping a mother's eye on the situation.

.**********.

Joe was on the steps leading up to his room as he hit the call button for Vanessa. "Hey!" he brightly said when she picked up.

"Hey yourself," she laughed back.

"I know I haven't given you a lot of time to text back but my mom brought up something important and I wanted to go ahead and call you," Joe said in a rush.

"Well, what is it? Obviously you think it's important."

"Don't you want to stay where you are to finish out your senior year?"

"Oh, I am," Vanessa replied. "During the week I'll be staying with a friend of my mom's who lives in my school district. On Fridays I'll take the train to Bayport to spend the weekend with mom and then take the train back Sunday nights. It'll only be for five months and I can do that."

"Oh," Joe said with a decided lack of enthusiasm. Even though he knew moving during the year would be rough, he had kinda been looking forward to having her around BHS. "Well, it'll still be fun having you around on the weekend. That is if you want to hang out and… stuff." Joe smacked his forehead. _I sound like an idiot_.

Vanessa's laughter came across the phone. "Of course I'd love to hang out with you and your friends. I feel like I know them already so getting to meet them will be even better. I'm especially looking forward to meeting Callie. I want to see the kind of girl that can handle being with the Main Event." She laughed a little more but then recognized the silence that had quickly taken over the other side of the phone. "Oh, Joe! I'm sorry! That was thoughtless of me. I didn't mean-"

"Vanessa, don't. It's okay." Joe walked to the window that overlooked the backyard. A four inch blanket of snow covered most of the Hardy backyard this afternoon after a snow shower two days before. Just like his relationship with Iola, there was wasn't much to see. "And you _should_ be excited to meet Callie. I think she and Frank are the real deal," he said with a smile and realized that he meant it. He had thought that he and Iola might have that fairy tale kind of relationship where boy and girl meet really young, grow up, get married, and live happily ever after. But it didn't seem to be the case for him. But maybe it would be for his brother. _He deserves it_ , Joe thought. "So don't give it a second thought, Vanessa. You don't have to apologize for anything."

"Okay."

Joe could tell by her voice that she wasn't convinced. "After taking on the Head Hunter in the ring, I think you know I can take a little ribbing."

This time her laughter rang true. "Well, hopefully that thoughtless comment didn't pack the punch of Fernand."

"Not at all," Joe joked back. "Now as to your move. Just let me know and Frank and I will set you up with all the extra hands you need to get unloaded."

"I certainly will. Thanks for everything, Joe."

"Not a problem. What are partners for?"

"Well, I thought they were there to do laundry…" she said.

"I'll make sure we get your mom's washer/dryer unloaded first," Joe joked.

"Oh, you don't have to worry about that. She doesn't have one. She's selling hers with the apartment. She'll be buying brand new ones so they'll be delivered."

Joe laughed again as he turned from the window and sat down on the bed. "It'll be nice having you around, Vanessa."

"Thanks." Voices sounded in the background. "That's mom. I've gotta go," Vanessa said.

"Sure. Talk to you some other time."

"Yeah, talk to you soon. Bye."

"Bye," Joe said and then pressed the red disconnect button and looked at his phone. It would be really nice having Vanessa around.

.**********.

Tuesday at lunch, Joe started getting lots of questions.

"So this is the girl that you and Frank worked with over the summer?" Biff queried with interest.

"Yeah. Her mom does animation and wanted to get out of the city to find a place a little larger and quieter," Joe responded.

"So, what's she like again?" Biff continued to ask as Tony laughed from beside him.

"Give her a chance to move in and get used to us before you ask her out on a date," Tony said as he continued to laugh.

"Hey, I'm just trying to be nice," Biff said in mock indignation. Biff had broken up with his girlfriend, Karen, over the Thanksgiving holiday. There was a lot of speculation about who he would date next.

Joe stole a glance down the table to where Iola sat next to Anna, Tony's girlfriend. Iola was pushing food around on her tray and wasn't saying much so Joe figured she was trying to gather info without being obvious. "Well, she's pretty and she's tall." Joe stole another glance at Iola whose fork stilled as Biff whistled.

"Well, so far so good," Biff said with a smile.

Joe turned his attention back to his friend and smiled. But even with his smile, his words were serious. "She's a friend and I'd like you to give her a little space when she moves in." This time Joe caught a speculative gleam in Tony's eye as he looked at Joe. "Don't go there, Tony," Joe said with a frown.

Tony just nodded and turned to speak to Anna as Biff said, "Of course, Joe. Wouldn't treat her any other way."

Joe groaned inwardly as he saw the same curiosity in Biff's eyes that he had seen in Tony's. There was little doubt that he would be asked about his relationship with Vanessa by the guys at practice.

.**********.

"So…" Tony began as the guys headed out to their vehicles after a basketball practice that was longer than usual. "What gives with Vanessa?"

Joe stopped at the set of glass doors that led to the student parking lot. "Listen guys. She's just a friend. We worked closely this summer and I'm just a little protective of her. Don't make more out of it than there is."

"I saw you giving Iola glances when you were talking about Vanessa. You aren't planning on trying to make her jealous are you?" Tony asked.

Joe's eyebrows drew together in an angry frown. "That's not how it is."

Tony put up a hand in a calming gesture. "Hey, I was just asking because to be honest, I wouldn't blame you as it could help you get back with Iola if that's what you want."

Joe's anger eased off. "It's what I want, but I'd never use Vanessa that way."

"You could ask her," Biff said. "Maybe she'd help you out.

Joe thought about it for a moment and then said, "Nah. I don't think Vanessa would go for it and it would make things awkward between the three of us whether Iola and I worked out or not."

"I guess it was a stupid idea," Tony said.

Joe smiled at his friend. "I wouldn't say 'stupid' but perhaps it just wasn't thought out completely. I know a lot about ideas like that."

The friends laughed as they pulled up the hoods of their coats and headed out into the chill winter air.

* * *

 **Author's Additional Note:** And no, it's not going to be a love triangle. Not really anyway. Just wait and see how it goes. ;-D Like I said in my last story, I'm intrigued by the possibility of Iola and Vanessa existing in the same universe. This is one of those alternate universes. :-)


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Hardy Boys or any of the book characters.

 **Thank you:** Wendylouwho10 who read over the story for me and made content suggestions, helped with the flow, and provided some spelling/grammar corrections. A big help, as always! Typos are mine and I discover them all the time. :-)

 **Rating/Setting:** Rating is T. Setting is AU.

 **Author's Notes:** Fun chapter to write. Hope you like it as well. :-) Thanks to all who are reading and reviewing! And there's a glitch in the reviewing. So if you check and don't see your review posted, it's because the system can't find it. I seem to get the email with the review, but I can't respond through the link or see them in the attached review section. However, if you are logged in, I'll still PM you back. Thanks again.

* * *

 **Chapter Sixteen**

The weekend following Christmas found the Hardys and their friends at a small farm that was literally on the edge of Bayport. As the town of Bayport had expanded its borders, farms along the outskirts had been bought, divided and sold off for housing lots. The house that Andrea Bender had bought was the farmhouse of one of these subdivided farms. The owners had kept the over-sized lot their house was on in addition to the lot behind the house that also had the original barn for the farm. Eventually Andrea planned to convert the barn into storage and a work studio.

Emptying out the small moving truck that had brought the Benders' apartment furnishings didn't take long with six strong young men and three additional girls to help out. Within an hour all the furnishing were inside and placed as Andrea wanted them. The boxes that would be unpacked later were all sent to rooms they belonged in.

Callie moved over to stand next to Frank as the last of the boxes were being placed in their rooms. Her eyes though were fixed on Joe as he stood close beside Vanessa laughing at something she said. "Sooooo, Vanessa was your partner this summer."

Giving his girlfriend a speculative look he responded, "She was Joe's partner more than mine, but yes we were partners."

"She's very pretty," Callie commented, her eyes still on the tall blonde.

"Yeah," Frank replied. "But she doesn't hold a candle to you."

Callie laughed and looked to her boyfriend with a smile. "Good one, Hardy. You just keep saying things like that."

"It's true!" he laughed as he put an arm around her.

Callie looked back at Joe and Vanessa. "I don't think that anyone here thinks that _you_ have a thing for Vanessa Bender or that you were anything but spy partners or whatever this summer. However…" Her head nodded in Iola's direction. It was obvious that Chet was trying to get Iola's attention but hers was directed toward the attractive blonde couple as well. "I don't think that Iola thinks that about Joe."

Frank's attention went immediately to Iola and Chet and then to Joe and Vanessa. He couldn't help but let out an audible groan.

Callie snorted and gave Frank a little push. "Better go say something to your brother."

Frank looked from the pair to Iola again and then said, "Why?"

"Because Iola is bound to be getting the wrong impression," Callie said with irritation as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Well, that's her problem," Frank said carefully. "If she broke up with Joe, she doesn't get a say in who he decides to talk to."

Callie gave Frank a reproachful look. "Is Joe using Vanessa to get to Iola? Is that what this is?"

"Nope," Frank said with a smile. "They were _partners_ this summer. They spent a lot of time together." _Boy did they ever spend a lot of time together._ He glanced back at his brother. "It's not an act and he's not using Vanessa. He's just being Joe."

As Callie watched Joe slip an arm casually around Vanessa's shoulders to walk in their direction, she whispered to Frank, "I don't think I want you having any partners like that."

Frank was glad that Callie wasn't looking at him as he remembered having to flirt with Vanessa in the laundry room on the mission. He opened his mouth to make a comment and then closed it as he felt that silence was best at the moment.

"Mrs. Bender is treating everyone to pizza at Prito's," Joe said as he walked up. His arm dropped from Vanessa's shoulders when he saw the look that Callie was giving him.

"Yeah," Vanessa said brightly. "Order whatever you want."

"She doesn't have to do that," Frank said.

"Oh, I know, but we want to. It would have taken us forever to unload on our own or we would have had to pay movers on this end like we did in the city. And I can tell you that pizza is cheaper."

Callie laughed and said, "You say that before you have seen Biff and Chet eat pizza. It might not be so cheap once you see how much they can eat."

Vanessa glanced over her shoulder at Chet and said, "I doubt he can eat more than Joe."

Callie gave Frank a curious glance as she said, "Well Joe can eat a lot as well. We'll let you judge who can eat more."

"Chet can eat more," Joe said in a whisper in Vanessa's ear.

The comment was delivered in what could only be described as a very familiar way. It was obvious to everyone there that Joe and Vanessa had been very close on the mission. Callie looked past Vanessa to see Iola looking very confused and perhaps a little angry. But Frank was right; Iola didn't have much say in what Joe did now. However, she might very well call him to task for what might have happened over the summer.

"Okay, kids!" Andrea called out. "Time to head out!"

"You don't have to ask me twice," Chet said as he headed for the door.

The boisterous group headed out with Andrea locking up behind.

.**********.

Everyone had piled into separate vehicles except for the Hardys, and Callie who were all riding together in the van. As soon as the van doors shut, Callie turned around in her front passenger seat to look at Joe in the back. "Partners, huh? Just how close _were_ you as partners?"

Joe frowned at her. "You know we can't talk about the mission, Callie."

"Hmf. Well, let me try out a bit of my own detective work then. Since Frank doesn't seem anywhere as close to Vanessa as you do, I'll assume that she worked a lot closer with you than Frank. AND since you seem really comfortable being in her personal space, I might even think you were a couple."

Joe didn't say anything.

"Drop it, Callie. It was a mission. Whatever was done was done because we were asked to do it. Don't call Joe to task for his behavior now. There's nothing wrong in anything he did today OR during the summer." Frank's tone was serious and had a touch of steel to it.

Callie turned a startled glance to her boyfriend. "I didn't-"

"Yes you did. You were trying to make Joe feel bad for appearing familiar with Vanessa because of Iola."

Callie blushed slightly and turned to Joe. "I'm sorry, Joe. I could tell that it was bothering Iola and I guess I let it bother me too."

Joe shrugged. "There's nothing but friendship between Vanessa and me. But she is a friend and if Iola has a problem with it, then she needs to get over it."

Turning back around in her seat, Callie said, "Well, that attitude sure isn't going to win her back."

Joe didn't say anything but turned to look out the window as they rode in silence to Prito's.

At the restaurant, Joe made a point to sit further away from Vanessa than he would have if he hadn't had the conversation with Callie. Biff sat on one side of her and Anna sat on the other. Frank, Callie and Chet sat directly across from her. Joe was sitting between Mrs. Bender and Tony with Iola at the opposite end of the table. Overall, Joe felt the conversation and atmosphere at the table was fine and that no one could point out any unusual attention on his part towards Vanessa.

As they were all leaving, Iola took Joe by the arm. "Can we talk?"

Joe eyed her suspiciously. While he and Iola had polite and civil conversations, they really didn't have any intimate conversations anymore. Things were much more superficial than when they were dating. Joe glanced over to where Vanessa was getting into the car with her mother and turned back to Iola with a frown. "Any particular reason?" he asked coolly.

"I just have a few questions," she said quietly.

"We'll be back out in a few minutes," Joe called to Frank and Callie. Chet was standing with them so he got the message as well.

As Joe and Iola headed back to the restaurant, Frank said, "We'll be waiting in the van."

Joe acknowledged the comment with a wave and then opened the door for Iola. Once inside he slid into a booth that was next to the door while Iola slid into the seat across from him. "You said you had some questions?"

"Yes," Iola said as she straightened in the seat and placed her hands in her lap. "You seemed very friendly with Vanessa earlier."

Joe sat quietly and then said, "That's not a question."

Iola frowned, "Just what kind of partnership did the two of you have this summer?"

Joe stiffened. "You know we can't talk about the mission and frankly, if our partner had been male I doubt that you'd be asking me questions like this."

"If your partner had been male, you wouldn't have been acting so friendly," Iola snapped back.

Joe leaned across the table. "I didn't do anything with Vanessa that violated my relationship with you. We were partners and we became friends."

Iola nodded and then seemed to relax. "I believe you."

Joe snorted. "Thanks."

"What do you plan to do now?"

"Huh?"

Frowning again, Iola crossed her arms. "You're single and your beautiful ex-partner shows up in town. What do you plan to do now?"

Joe crossed his own arms over his chest as he stared back. "Jealous?" He saw Iola narrow her eyes. "Are you ready to get back together?"

Iola's eyes went wide. "I… well… no," she finally got out.

"Then this conversation is at an end," Joe said calmly as he slid out of the seat. "See you around." He walked out of the restaurant without a backward glance. When he got into the van he closed the door loudly.

"Guess that went well," Frank said quietly to Callie as he put the van in gear. He glanced in the rearview mirror and saw that Joe had closed his eyes and had leaned back into the headrest. The only sign of his agitation was the bouncing of his leg. Frank shook his head; Joe really knew how to find trouble.

.**********.

Frank got back into the driver's seat after walking Callie to the door. Joe had decided to remain in the backseat with his eyes closed. "I guess you don't want to talk about it."

"You are correct," Joe responded with his eyes still closed. But then he seemed to have a change of heart as his eyes opened and he groaned. "She basically asked me if I was going to start dating Vanessa. I asked if she wanted to get back together and she told me no. I walked out. There. Now you have it."

Frank looked in the rear mirror and then back to the road. "You can date whoever you want, Joe."

Joe threw his hands up in the air and said, "I'm not looking to date Vanessa. I'm not flirting with her on purpose." He groaned again and leaned his head back. "Thank God Vanessa understands."

.**********.

Vanessa could feel her mother's eyes on her as they drove back to the farmhouse. On the way to Prito's she had been able to keep up a running monologue about placement of furniture or things she saw along the way. Now she had run out of things to say and she knew her mother would pounce. However, it was in an unexpected way.

"Biff Hooper seems to be a very nice boy."

Vanessa gave her mother a surprised look. "Why yes he is."

"Big, strong, handsome, young man," Andrea continued.

"I- I guess so," Vanessa stammered.

"You guess so?" Andrea asked with a smile. "He sat beside you at the restaurant. I would think you would have more of an opinion than that."

Vanessa blushed a little. "He's very nice, mom. There. Is that better?"

"Not if you take that tone with me," Andrea joked. "You know I sat with Joe. He's another handsome young man."

Vanessa groaned. "Mom," she whined. "Please don't start with that again."

"Well, I couldn't help but notice how… friendly he was at the house."

"We were partners, mom. It was part of our cover. Drop it. His girlfriend just broke up with him and I do not want to be the rebound girlfriend."

"Well, how about just the girlfriend?"

"Mom!"

Andrea chuckled. "You say it was part of your cover, but I think he really likes you. And if he's single now, maybe you should take advantage of that before some other smart girl does."

Vanessa shook her head. "We're friends right now and I'm fine with that."

"Sure you are, sweetheart," Andrea practically cooed with a smile on her face.

Vanessa gave up. Her mom thought Joe was wonderful when she met him at the end of the summer. And now she had spun a romance up between them. But if she were honest, she wouldn't mind a little romance with Joe, but she was also truthful in that she didn't want to be the rebound girl. Thinking back to the evening, she didn't want to be used to make Iola jealous. She didn't think Joe had done it on purpose, but she knew that Iola Morton wasn't thinking kind thoughts about her.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Hardy Boys or any of the book characters.

 **Thank you:** Wendylouwho10 who read over the story for me and made content suggestions, helped with the flow, and provided some spelling/grammar corrections. A big help, as always! Typos are mine and I discover them all the time. :-)

 **Rating/Setting:** Rating is T. Setting is AU.

 **Author's Notes:** This chapter is pretty short, so I'm going to posting 17 today and chapter 18 tomorrow. :-)

* * *

 **Chapter Seventeen**

A few days later the group of friends got together at the Hardys' house for New Year's Eve. Snacks, soda, and laughter abounded in the living room and kitchen of the house. About fifteen minutes before the ball drop in NYC, Iola placed a hand on Joe's arm. He turned from the conversation he was having with Frank to look into Iola's deep green eyes.

"Can I talk to you privately?" she asked quietly.

"Excuse me," Joe said to Frank as he moved away with Iola. No one was paying them much attention as most eyes were on the tv for the expected countdown to the new year.

When he stopped near the bay window, she asked, "Can we step outside?"

He looked at her questioningly for a few seconds and then said, "Sure, let's grab our coats." Stepping to the entry closet he grabbed both their jackets which they quickly slung around their shoulders before stepping out. Joe pulled the door closed and pushed his arms through the sleeves before zipping it up. He turned up the collar of his jacket against the cold and then shoved his hands into the pockets.

"I want to apologize," Iola said as Joe closed the door.

"For?"

"For the way I acted at Prito's. I had no right to make the comments I did." Iola sighed. "You were right." She looked down at her feet. "I was jealous and I have no right to be."

"Iola-" Joe was hopeful that she had changed her mind about their break-up.

"Wait." She looked up. "Let me finish. I care for you and I have to admit I still feel possessive of you. But I gave up that right when I broke up with you. And I'm sorry if my reaction made you think that I had changed my mind."

Joe's feelings were swirling inside his chest. His hopes were raised and dashed and then anger settled in. "This is what you brought me out in the cold for? To tell me _again_ that you don't want to be with me?" He snorted. "Thanks a lot. What a great way to ring in the New Year."

Iola's eyes flashed with anger as she responded. "I didn't do this to hurt you, Joe. But I could see the looks you were giving me tonight. Can you honestly say that you weren't hoping I had changed my mind?"

Joe was silent because she was right. Iola's jealously the previous weekend had given him hope.

"I don't want to lead you on, Joe. That's why I wanted to talk to you."

"Then it's really over?" Joe questioned quietly.

"Yes."

Inside, the voices of their friends could be heard counting down the seconds to the beginning of the New Year. Joe stepped closer to Iola, his eyes full of yearning. "One more time for old time's sake?" he asked in a whisper as he reached to pull her into his arms.

"For old time's sake," she whispered as their lips met.

It wasn't a passionate kiss but it was filled with the emotions of regret and sadness as well as the memories of what had been and what would never be.

When their lips parted, Joe pressed his forehead against Iola's. "I still love you."

Iola pulled back. "We'll always care for each other, Joe. That will never change." She took his hand and squeezed it as she moved back toward the door. "Let's go back inside."

Joe gave her hand a return squeeze and said, "You go ahead. I'm going to stay out here a few more minutes." He took a step toward the porch rail and looked out over the snow-covered front lawn. He closed his eyes as he heard the sounds of the party increase as Iola opened the door and then they were muted as the door closed with a click.

.**********.

Before taking her coat off, Iola's eyes swept the room and she found Vanessa Bender who quickly looked away. She quickly put her coat back in the closet and then made her way over to where Callie and Vanessa were talking. "Can I have a moment?" Iola asked Vanessa.

"Sure," the tall blonde said as Callie stepped away. "What is it?"

Iola looked into Vanessa's grey-blue eyes and said, "You were his partner this summer."

Vanessa frowned. "Joe? Yes. We were partners."

Tilting her head a little to the side, Iola said, "You know exactly what he's involved in because you're in it too."

Vanessa flushed a little. "We worked for the same people if that's what you mean."

"Does it make you nervous? What you, Frank, and Joe do?" Iola sighed and dropped her head. "I'm sure that you've heard that Joe and I broke up because I can't handle the danger he puts himself in."

Vanessa tensed. "He doesn't _put_ himself in these situations. They just happen."

"And it doesn't bother you?" Iola looked back up quickly at the taller girl. "No, I can see it doesn't," she said carefully. "Take care of him."

Bristling, Vanessa said, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh, I think you do." Iola paused. "Happy New Year." Turning, she walked away. Iola wasn't over Joe yet and if he did decide to go out with Vanessa, it would hurt for awhile. But she no longer had any claim to Joe. Vanessa had been on a mission with the Hardys and if she could handle that, then she would be perfect for Joe – a girl that could be friend, partner, and girlfriend. She smiled sadly as she watched Frank go outside to his brother _. I wish I could have been that girl._

.**********.

Frank had watched Joe and Iola go outside and then saw Iola return. He was a little concerned when Iola went over to Vanessa after she came back in. However, since no sparks flew, he felt he needed to bring his little brother back into the house. Moving quickly to the door, he stepped outside without taking the time to get his coat. Joe had been outside long enough that he needed to come inside.

"Ready to come back in?"

Joe turned from the rail to smile ruefully at this brother. "Yeah, I'm ready."

Frank opened the door and stepped back in followed by his brother. As Joe was putting away his coat, Frank saw that Vanessa had moved over to talk to Anna and Tony while Callie was talking to Iola. Things seemed fine. "Get some hot chocolate. I'm sure you can use it." He saw his brother nod and move toward the kitchen. He waited until Joe was out of sight in the kitchen before moving over to Callie and Iola.

"So, are you willing to tell me what you said that put my brother in a funk?" Frank said in a deceptively mild tone.

"Frank," hissed Callie.

"No, it's okay," Iola said. She turned her attention to Frank. "I apologized for being jealous the other day. I let him know that I hadn't changed my mind. Then we talked."

Frank frowned. "Talked."

"Yes. Talked."

Frank saw Iola's cheeks redden and realized that more than talking might have gone on but he knew he didn't have the right to pry.

"Think what you want, Frank."

"Frank, why don't you go check on Joe?" Callie said as she pushed him toward the kitchen.

He gave his girlfriend a glance and then acquiesced. He didn't want to or mean to badger Iola. "Yeah, I think I will." He didn't look back as he went into the kitchen. He was half afraid that Joe wouldn't be there. That he would have exited out the backdoor to climb up into the tree house. If that were the case, he would be more than a little worried. But instead, he found his brother leaning back against the counter with a steaming half mug of chocolate in his hands.

Joe looked up as his brother entered the kitchen. For the moment, it was just the two of them in the room as everyone else was still in the living room having gone there for the ball drop. "Yeah, I'm here," he said as if reading his brother's mind.

Frank smiled. "I'm glad."

"It's over, Frank. She said it again tonight." He shrugged. "I guess I just have to get used to it."

Frank didn't know what to say.

Joe took a sip from the mug and then sat it on the counter. Walking past his brother toward the living room, he slapped him on the shoulder. "It's okay, Frank. Big brothers can't fix everything."

As Joe exited the room, Frank closed his eyes for a moment. "Wish I could," he said softly before turning to follow Joe.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Hardy Boys or any of the book characters.

 **Thank you:** Wendylouwho10 who read over the story for me and made content suggestions, helped with the flow, and provided some spelling/grammar corrections. A big help, as always! Typos are mine and I discover them all the time. :-)

 **Rating/Setting:** Rating is T. Setting is AU.

 **Author's Notes:** Hope you like the two chapters close together. :-) And things will pick up in the action category in the next chapter!

* * *

 **Chapter Eighteen**

The month of January flew by and February was already halfway gone. The end of February would also signal the end of basketball season and Joe was dreading that. There would be a break and then practice for baseball season would begin. Those couple weeks were going to be a little stressful for him as sports had helped to keep his mind focused on something besides Iola. He closed his locker and headed for his next class doing his best to ignore the signs all over the walls advertising the Valentine's dance that was going to be Friday night after the home basketball game.

The last three years Joe and Iola had gone to the dance as a couple and even before that they had always hung out together. A wistful smile crossed Joe's face as he remembered his first dance with Iola at the elementary school's Valentine's dance.

"Hey, Joe," called a female voice.

Joe glanced up and saw one of the girls that had sent him provocative texts after the pic of his tattoos was posted. "Hey," he quickly called back and kept moving. There were definitely a lot of girls interested in going to the dance with him, but he wasn't interested. And to make matters worse, Joe knew that Iola would be going to the dance with Ross Blanchard. He had nothing against Ross. In fact, he thought he was a nice guy. The only problem he had with Ross was that he was taking Iola to the dance. The two of them hadn't started dating, but he had sat with Iola at lunch a couple of times since New Year's. As Joe slid into the desk for math class, he pushed thoughts of the dance to the back of his mind.

.**********.

 _Friday night…_

The BHS boys' varsity team defeated Exeter in the last game of the night. A number of the team, including Joe, were milling around for a few minutes to speak to family. With the dance starting in thirty minutes, the boys would just have time to clean up before the dance started. Already, the decorating and cleaning groups were moving around the gym in full force. Hearts and streamers were being hung while the floor was being swept.

Laura didn't mind the sweat as she gave Joe a big hug. "Great game, honey."

"Thanks, mom," Joe said with a smile as he hugged her back. As he broke away from the hug, he said, "You know, I don't think I want to stay for the dance after all." He didn't miss the look that his mom gave his brother. "What?" he asked curiously.

"Nothing. It's just- I think you should stay," Laura said seriously.

"Mom-"

"Just stay for a little while. Maybe you'll find some nice girl-"

Joe snorted. There were some nice girls but most of them had boyfriends and to be honest, he really wasn't ready for another relationship.

Frank laughed. "Do it for mom. Give it an hour and if you're bored, come on home."

It all seemed a little odd to Joe, but was willing to humor them as requested… this time. "Okay. I'll give it an hour."

"Great. Now go get a shower or you'll be a wallflower for sure," Frank joked. "See you at home."

"Bye," Joe said as he headed toward the locker room with the remaining team members.

.**********.

Just over thirty minutes later, Joe was standing against the wall like the wallflower his brother had mentioned. He had changed into a pair of khaki pants with a red button down long-sleeve shirt in honor of the holiday. Around him people were milling about in the mood lighting or were on the dance floor. Most of the main overhead lights had been turned off and several rotating mirrored lights were brought in giving the gym a glittering light display on the ceiling. It was more than enough to dance to.

Joe's eyes had been trained on Ross and Iola for about five minutes. He just couldn't seem to be able to distract himself from them. "And I've got almost an hour of this to deal with," Joe muttered to himself. Iola looked beautiful in a knee length emerald green dress that flared out. The dress was strapless but she wore a short black velvet jacket over top.

He only pulled his eyes away when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. Pulling out the phone, he glanced at the name and then answered. "What's up, Frank? Need me to come home?" he asked hopefully.

Frank laughed and said, "No. Just meet me at the door." The line disconnected and Joe looked at it with puzzlement. _What are you up to now?_

Joe walked over to the entrance and saw someone, who wasn't Frank, paying her entrance fee. Her back was to him and he took note of the low heels attached to a pair of very long legs. The royal blue sweater dress clung attractively to her figure. It had a boat neck with sleeves to her elbows and a skirt that stopped at her knees. Her long blonde hair was pulled back and up so that long curls cascaded down to the middle of her back. As she turned, Joe said, "Vanessa?"

Vanessa turned instantly to Joe with a smile. "I hope you don't mind that I came tonight."

Joe reached out to take her hand and lead her away from the very interested mothers who were working the entrance table. "Of course I don't mind. Nobody told me though." He frowned at that. Vanessa had been spending a lot of time with their group of friends when she was in town on the weekends but usually she spent Friday night with her mom. So this was unusual.

Vanessa laughed. "Don't blame them. I asked that no one tell you. I thought it would be a fun surprise." She looked around. "I wish I could have gotten here in time for the game. Frank said you won."

"Yeah, we did," Joe responded without thinking about it too much. He was a little overwhelmed by the girl at his side.

"Um, would you like to dance?" she asked hesitantly.

"Well, um, okay," Joe answered with difficulty. Thankfully, the song was a fast one. He noticed that Vanessa knew how to move on the dance floor but before he could even comment, the song transitioned into a ballad.

Vanessa stopped dancing and laughed. "Well, that didn't last long."

Before he even knew what he was doing, he reached out to take her hand and asked, "Want to keep dancing?"

Vanessa looked hesitantly around as if searching for something... or someone.

"Iola and Ross are over by the table where they're serving drinks and snacks." He knew what she was thinking. "I'm looking to dance with you, not her."

"Well… okay." She stepped into the circle of his arms and lifted her arms up to go around his neck. With her height and short heels, she was only an inch shorter than he was.

Joe closed his eyes as his arms went around her waist. He wasn't ready for a new relationship but maybe when he was….

"I don't want to be a rebound," the words were softly whispered next to his ear.

Joe's eyes snapped open and he pulled back. "What?"

"I don't want to be a rebound for you."

Joe looked at her in concern as they continued to sway to the music. "I'm not looking for a girlfriend," Joe said and then watched her color up. Then he added, "Yet."

Vanessa looked up at him. "I'm sorry, I'm just embarrassing myself."

Laughing, Joe said, "Is it possible to be embarrassed after that box of condoms?"

Joining his laughter, Vanessa said, "Since my face turned red, I'd have to say we still have more awkward moments to come. It's just…. I came to the dance and then asked you to dance. I don't want you to think that I'm…."

"Interested?"

Vanessa colored again and then groaned. "Maybe this was a bad idea." She tried to pull away but Joe held on.

"We're friends. Friends dance together and if other people think there's something more. Well, that's them. For us, it's a dance. You're not looking for a boyfriend, and I'm not looking for a girlfriend."

"Yet," Vanessa laughed.

"Yet," Joe responded and then pulled her back to finish the dance.

When the dance ended, they were surrounded by friends who wanted to be introduced. Vanessa was very popular and danced with Biff, Tony, and several other boys from the football and basketball teams that were friends of Joe's. And Joe always introduced her as friend of his and Frank's that they had met over the summer and who was moving to Bayport.

When the call came for the last dance, Vanessa made her way back to Joe. Besides the first two songs, she had only danced one other dance with him and he was sorry for that. He had to admit that once she arrived he wasn't interested in watching Iola and Ross any longer. He was keeping an eye on Vanessa's dance partners and making sure their hands stayed in acceptable areas. The one time that someone didn't do that, Vanessa handled it before he could. He smiled thinking about the way the boy shook his hand to loosen it back up after Vanessa had practically crushed his fingers while smiling at him.

"What are you smiling at?" Vanessa asked as she finally made it over to him.

"Just thinking about how you handled Burt."

"The 'handsy' guy?"

"Yeah."

"Ugh! Hopefully he'll think twice before squeezing any other girl's butt," Vanessa said with a laugh.

"I'm sure he will." As the music started, Joe asked, "May I have this dance?"

"Certainly," Vanessa said with a smile.

.**********.

Across the gym, Iola watched Joe hold Vanessa tight and her throat constricted. She could feel Ross' eyes on her and she quickly looked away but not quickly enough.

Ross sighed, "Watching him again?"

"Sorry," she said quietly.

"Maybe this will distract you," he said as he tilted her head up and brought his lips down on hers.

It did distract her for a moment until a chaperone walked by and warned them about PDA. Her face had turned red and she had looked to see if Joe had seen them, but his eyes were fixed on the girl in his arms. Iola was here with Ross and she had no right to be jealous… but yet she was. As she and Ross headed out before the last song ended, she thought, _I've got to let him go_.

.**********.

When the last song ended, Vanessa said, "Frank said you wouldn't mind taking me home."

"Yeah, I'll bet he did."

Vanessa blushed and he reached out to take her hand. "Ignore me. Sometimes stupid comments come out before I can stop them." Joe knew that he and Vanessa would be a topic of conversation at BHS on social media over the weekend and at the school itself on Monday. But he found himself smiling. He didn't mind being linked with Vanessa.

At first things were quiet between them as Joe pulled out of the parking lot.

"You know there shouldn't be anything we can't talk about after what we did last summer," Joe said and glanced over to Vanessa. He saw her nod. "I also want to let you know that you'll get a lot of questions based on tonight."

"Questions?"

Joe laughed. "Oh, you know. 'Are you going out with Joe? How did you meet Joe? Are you dating anyone? Want to go out sometime?' Those kinds of questions."

Vanessa laughed. "All of them?"

"Since you danced the last dance with me and left with me. Our relationship will be part of it."

"And the other part?"

"With the way you look? Yeah, you'll get plenty of comments and some them will probably be inappropriate." Joe laughed, "But after seeing you handle yourself tonight, whoever makes those better stay far away."

Vanessa joined in the laughing. "Thanks for introducing me and everything."

"No problem." Joe looked over and saw that Vanessa was relaxed. The earlier uneasiness was gone but he knew it wasn't over. "So, Awkward Class 501."

"Up to 501 now?"

"After tonight? Definitely. It's about what's coming up."

"So, 501…" Vanessa thought. "Ahh." She felt her cheeks redden. "You don't have to kiss me at the door."

"What if I want to?"

"Nope."

Joe smiled and looked her way. "Why? Because you don't want to kiss me?"

Vanessa drew a breath and said, "I said no because when you kiss me I want it to be because you want to, not because you feel you should."

Joe felt like a heel. He had been joking around. He had no idea she was taking it so seriously, but then again, he knew he was playing it fast and loose with the kissing comments. His thoughts were interrupted as Vanessa broke into them.

"I'm sorry, Joe. I didn't mean to get so serious with the conversation. Just ig-"

"No," Joe said quietly. "I'm not going to ignore it. You're right. If we kiss, it will because we both want it. Not because of a mission and not because of some tradition." He glanced over to her and smiled. "Deal?"

"Deal."

"No being embarrassed with each other because of this conversation?" Joe teased.

"Well, maybe not this conversation," she laughed.

When Joe dropped her off, he walked her to the door and solemnly stuck out his hand. "Thank you so much for the pleasure of your company this evening, Miss Bender."

Vanessa laughed and shook his hand. "The pleasure was all mine, Mr. Hardy." Then she whispered, "If mom's watching, she's going to be so disappointed."

"Well, maybe one day in the future she won't be." Joe winked at her and then turned back for the van as Vanessa went into the house. He was still smiling when he headed back onto the main road to home. Not even the thought of facing Frank and his mother could dampen his spirits.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Hardy Boys or any of the book characters.

 **Thank you:** Wendylouwho10 who read over the story for me and made content suggestions, helped with the flow, and provided some spelling/grammar corrections. A big help, as always! Typos are mine and I discover them all the time. :-)

 **Rating/Setting:** Rating is T. Setting is AU.

 **Author's Notes:** For those of you wondering if or when there would be drama. This is where it really starts. ;-) Hope you enjoy.

* * *

 **Chapter Nineteen.**

When the month of March began, Joe was feeling better than he had in months. While his break-up with Iola hurt, it didn't consume him like it did when it happened. Back in November he felt like he had to win her back; that he had something to prove. Now… now he was willing to see what the future had for him. And he didn't try to fool himself. He knew he was interested in Vanessa and they gravitated to each other on weekend outings. Ross had started joining the group as well and things were still a little uncomfortable at times, but the strain and tension were gone for the most part.

Joe pulled up to the dorm to pick up Frank and Thomas for supper at the Hardy residence. "Hey, guys!"

"Hi," Thomas said as he climbed into the back. The tall auburn-haired second baseman had become a guest at the Hardy table at least once a week. "What's on the menu tonight?"

"Don't know. Mom said it was a new recipe and I know she bought a lot of cheese this week," Joe said with a smile as he pulled back out into traffic.

"Well, if it has a lot of cheese, it sounds good to me. Maybe it's something Italian," Frank offered from the passenger seat. "Guess we'll find out soon enough."

Unable to wait longer, Joe said, "I had a call from the NY office. They have mechanic coming in from the West Coast to do an all-day training on high-performance engines and they've invited me to sit in on the late afternoon session."

"Sounds great. We can ride the train back together," Frank said with a smile. He didn't even attempt to say that he would join his brother as they both knew it wasn't something he was all that interested in.

Joe's smile faded a little. "Well, it's on a Monday."

"Crap," Frank said. "That geology lab from 2-5:00 means I can't go with you. We have a lecture Monday with a test afterwards."

"Don't remind me," Thomas said from the backseat. He had the same class as Frank and science was definitely not his favorite.

"I'll let you know all about it when I get back. Dad has already agreed that I can get out early from school so that I can make it to the city by 3:00. I should be back to Bayport around 7:00." Joe couldn't help smiling. It was going to be a great birthday week.

.**********.

 _Monday…_

Joe shook Adrianna Dinapoli's hand after the late afternoon session in the garage. He had been a little surprised to find the engine mechanic was a woman but his surprise faded with her obvious knowledge of the engines and the cars. Being a native Italian, she said that fast cars were in her blood and Joe believed her. He wished he had brought a change of clothes as he had gotten grease on his pants but luckily, it didn't show too badly on the dark denim.

It was a little after 6 pm and the ORT lobby was quiet when Joe entered from the adjacent garage complex. As he went toward the reception desk to request a car, he saw Jules near the entrance. "Hey," Joe called over to him.

Looking up from his phone, Jules smiled and returned the greeting and then walked over. "How was the seminar?"

Joe's face lit up. "It was fantastic. I never thought I'd ever be able to get that close to cars like that."

Jules chuckled. "Yeah, I remember the first time I got to ride in one of the Lamborghini's. It was pretty awesome."

"Well, they didn't say anything about riding in any of the cars, but maybe someday in the future." Joe looked at his watch. "Sorry to rush, but I need to get to the station if I want to catch the next train in twenty minutes."

As Joe moved toward the receptionist again, Jules said, "Wait up, that's what I was waiting here for."

"You're going to drive me?"

"In a way. I thought we could get a bite to eat at the restaurant the girls and I took Frank to a few weeks ago. I can drive us there and then it's just a few short blocks from the station." Jules glanced at his watch. "You wouldn't be able to make the 6:30 train, but I think the 7:10 would be doable if traffic isn't bad." Looking up, he added, "What do you say?"

Joe thought for a minute, what would it hurt? "Sure. I'll just text mom and let her know."

"Great," Jules said and then waved at the receptionist on the way out. "See you tomorrow, Stacey."

"See ya, Jules," came her reply as the two men turned toward the exit.

Joe typed out his message to his mom and had her reply before he and Jules had reached the nearby parking deck. "Mom says it's fine." He didn't add that she had asked for him to text her again when he got on the train. He sometimes wondered if she did this to Frank as well or just him. He hadn't wanted to ask his brother as he really thought it was just his mom worrying over her baby boy. He shook his head at the thought as he tucked the phone into his pocket.

The drive to the restaurant went quickly with Jules asking about how things had been for the brothers growing up. Joe had been happy to tell him of various exploits they had had with their detective work.

At the restaurant, Jules was quickly recognized as a regular and the two were seated quickly in the sparse Monday night crowd.

"I think I'll make a pit stop at the restroom before we eat," Joe said as the hostess left them at their table.

"Why don't you order first and then go," Jules said as he sat at the window-side table. "It'll make things go more quickly if you do."

Realizing the sense in what Jules said, Joe sat and picked up his menu. When the waitress returned, he was ready with his order of a bacon cheeseburger with fries and a Coke.

Jules laughed. "All the other things on the menu and you go with the tried and true?"

Smiling back, Joe said, "It's hard to beat a cheeseburger." Glancing at the waitress' retreating back, Joe said, "I think I'll find that restroom now."

"It's just to the right of where we came in."

"Got it," Joe replied as he headed in the direction Jules had indicated.

The beverages had already arrived before Joe returned and the food arrived less than ten minutes later. "Wow that was fast," Joe commented as they put the plate in front of him.

Jules looked at his plate of food and smiled. "Well, it is a Monday night and we didn't order anything too fancy." He pointed to the small plate in front of him. "I do want you to try one of those."

Smiling, Joe reached over to take one of the stuffed peppers that Jules said the restaurant was famous for. It only took Joe a couple of bites and the pepper was gone. Just a couple of moments after finishing the appetizer, he quickly reached for his Coke and drank long and deep. "Man, that was hot. You weren't kidding." Joe eyed the plate and looked back to Jules. "Can I have another?"

"Glutton for punishment aren't you?" Jules said as he nodded and took one of the peppers himself. After finishing off his own pepper, Jules asked, "So tell me some things Frank likes to do. He doesn't really talk a lot about himself and other than detective work and playing baseball, he hasn't shared a lot of his hobbies."

Joe swallowed his mouthful of burger and said, "Spending time with his girlfriend, Callie. Playing Frisbee. Surfing when it's warmer. Going out in the Bay for a day of fishing. Playing pick-up basketball with the guys. Reading computer magazines. Playing chess." Joe shrugged. "There's a lot he's interested in.

Jules' look was contemplative. "He likes chess? I like to play chess myself. Maybe I'll suggest a game sometime."

Joe smiled as he picked up a fry that he had coated in ketchup. "Better watch out, he's pretty good."

"Beats you does he?" Jules said with a grin.

"Sometimes." Joe couldn't help but notice the slight look of surprise that crossed Jules' face. Jules wasn't the first person to be surprised that Joe liked to play chess and could actually beat his brother. "And yeah, I can do more than play football." Joe said it with a smile. He did little to correct the misconception that some had of him. Sometimes it was good to be underestimated.

"I didn't- I mean- Well, I didn't say-" Jules got out before being interrupted.

"I know you didn't say it, but will you admit you thought it?" Joe was still smiling.

With a laugh, Jules replied, "Yeah, I'll admit it." He shrugged. "Frank talked about you playing football and basketball this year and getting ready for baseball. You're probably headed to a Division I college to play football. So yeah, I made a stereotypical judgment that is obviously wrong."

"As long as people aren't ugly with the dumb jock comments, I rarely say anything." Joe laughed as he picked up another fry. "People let down their guard a little more around me if they think I'm nothing but a dumb blonde."

Jules nodded. "I can see where that can come in handy in a field operative."

"Definitely," Joe replied and took another bite from his burger.

Ten minutes later, Jules looked at his watch. "Guess it's time to go if you're going to catch that next train."

Joe looked at his empty plate. "No reason to stay any longer." Looking over to Jules, he said, "Thanks again for picking up the tab. You didn't have to."

"I know I didn't, but I wanted to. Maybe someday you can do me a favor," Jules said as the pair left the restaurant.

"Like what? Besides fixing cars, I don't have a lot to offer right now."

"Oh, I'm sure I think of something," Jules said with a smile.

The pair walked the first block discussing the shops along the way. As they began the second block, Joe slowed slightly.

"I'm not sure those hot peppers are agreeing with me," Joe said with a frown.

"Well, all the more reason to hurry along to the station. There's a bathroom there and you'll be able to make your train."

Joe put his arm across his midsection. "Yeah, a bathroom sounds pretty good."

Jules stopped when they got to the intersection directly in front of the station. "I'll leave you here," he said as he pressed the button to turn the signal for walking.

Feeling sweat pop out on his brow, Joe could hardly wait for the light to turn. However, his manners were still in full effect. "Thanks again for dinner."

"No problem." There was a pause and then Jules said, "Do you need me to come with you?"

"No. No. I'll be fine after the bathroom. I can take a nap on the train." The traffic light turned and the white lit WALK signal started flashing. "Not to rush or anything but I'll see you later," Joe called over his shoulder as he crossed with about ten other people. Joe hurried toward the far entrance to the station as the bathrooms were located just inside. At the top of the steps, an inebriated older man bumped into him and the two staggered for a moment before Joe righted them.

"Sorry," the man slurred and made his way over to a bench.

Joe just gave him a cursory look and felt his back pocket for his wallet which was still there. He didn't have time for anything else as his stomach began to bubble. Thankful that there was a lull in the train traffic as most day commuters had already left for the day, Joe pressed into the bathroom.

He was still feeling unwell as he exited the stall but he was certain that his stomach and intestinal tract had to be empty. Moving to the sink, he washed his hands and then grabbed a paper towel to wet and wipe his face. Feeling like he could now get on a train, he left the restroom.

"Hey, Alex!" a voice called from the side.

Joe didn't stop but kept moving. In a moment a man in brown leather jacket was beside him. Joe stopped when the man took him by the arm. "Wait up, Alex."

"I'm not Alex," Joe said and then began to feel uneasy as another man in a bomber jacket came up behind him. One man wore a knit cap while the other had on a Yankees baseball cap. Joe didn't recognize either of them. "You must have me confused with someone else," he said and made to pull away.

"I don't think so," the new man said. "Now let's do this quietly." He moved quickly behind Joe.

Feeling the blade of a knife that been pressed through his coat, Joe looked with confusion at the man who first spoke to him. "I don't know who you think I am, but my name's Joe. Check my wallet. You'll see." Joe was hesitant to give his last name. Not everyone knew who Fenton Hardy was. But these guys seemed to be more than just street thugs.

"We'll check it in the parking garage," the man with the knife said. So far they hadn't drawn any unusual attention but that would change if they stayed much longer. "Now I know how to use this knife. I can stick you so that it doesn't hit any major organs. But just a small shift of the blade and you might not live." The man glanced toward the door. "Now how do you want it to go?"

The turmoil in Joe's stomach now had nothing to do with the meal he had eaten. Obviously, these guys had an issue with this 'Alex.' Would they really just stab him in the station? The blade pressed in a little on his side and Joe was sure that the blade had cut him slightly. "I'll go," he said quietly.

As the two men walked out on either side of him with one holding his arm, Joe looked up to find one of the video cameras and mouthed the word 'help.' Whether security was watching or not, if he went missing, his father and brother would come looking for him. The garage they had chosen wasn't the one next to the station but was about two blocks away. Once they had left the immediate area of the station, Joe felt the hold on his arm lessen and he bolted. Unfortunately, his recent bout with stomach issues left him feeling slightly weakened even with his burst of adrenalin from the situation. An uneven bit of pavement in a dimly lit section of the sidewalk tripped him and sent him tumbling headfirst. Pain burst white and hot in his head as it hit on the cement; his fall only partially broken by his arm.

"Alex!" one of the men called out. "What in the world are you doing?" The man came over and bent down seeming to offer aide to his downed friend.

"Are you okay, man?" the other man asked in fake solicitude. Pulling Joe to his feet, the man pressed the blade back into Joe's side. "Any other smart ideas and I'll just gut you on the sidewalk. Got it?"

Joe felt too nauseated to answer and nodded which sent more pain swirling through his head. He did little but stagger between the two men as they entered the garage. Pulling Joe into a corner that was littered with fast food bags and supersized liquor bottles, they spun Joe around and pulled out his wallet. The smell of old urine assailed Joe's nostrils and threatened to bring up whatever was left in his stomach, even if it was only bile. Hope was in his mind though. The men were looking at his wallet. Now they would let him go, he just hoped that they didn't connect Joe Hardy in any way to Fenton Hardy.

A laugh sounded behind Joe and then his arms were pulled roughly behind him as cuffs were put on. "What-" He barely got the word out before he was spun around and tape placed over his mouth. His eyes looked around the garage: no one was nearby or interested in what was going on between three men in the dark corner of a parking structure.

"Next time you say you're Joe Blow, make sure you're ID says the same." The man held the wallet up in front of Joe's face.

Joe couldn't see it clearly, but he knew one thing: _that's not my wallet_! His breathing quickened. _Someone switched it_. _The drunk outside the station_ \- His thoughts were cut off as he was pulled toward a dark gray SUV. As one man opened the back hatch the other spun Joe and landed a solid right hook to Joe's chin, snapping his head to the side. Joe slid down on the side of the SUV and into darkness.


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Hardy Boys or any of the book characters.

 **Thank you:** Wendylouwho10 who read over the story for me and made content suggestions, helped with the flow, and provided some spelling/grammar corrections. A big help, as always! Typos are mine and I discover them all the time. :-)

 **Rating/Setting:** Rating is T. Setting is AU.

 **Author's Notes:** Well, it looks like I was able to surprise a few of you with that ending. :-) Going ahead and posting tonight as I might be busy in the morning. Hope you enjoy. And don't worry, both brothers are in this chapter. ;-D

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty**

When Joe came to, he was on the floor in the back of an SUV with his hands cuffed and tape over his mouth. The experience was close enough to the one he endured almost two years previously to cause his breathing to quicken. _It's not them and I'm not there._ He said this to himself several times before his breathing slowed. Upon opening his eyes, he looked around the 'trunk' area of the SUV. He was the only one in the back and it appeared to be empty of anything useful. He heard the seat in front of him creak. One of his abductors was in the backseat and could potentially look over the back and see him at any time.

"But what I don't get is why he acted like that wallet was going to convince us," the voice in the backseat said.

"Look, we've already been over this and I'm tired of it, Travis," came the voice from the driver's seat. "Maybe he's going into the witness protection program and thought he had his new wallet on him. I don't know and I don't care. His driver's license and other ID show he's Alex Fortune and he matches the pictures I found for Fortune."

"But RJ-"

"Enough, Travis. I'm lead in this and you're not going to mess things up for me. This is our chance to move up in the organization and a few squeamish feelings on your part aren't going to ruin it for me."

 _Squeamish?_ Thought Joe. That didn't sound good for what would happen to him. _What organization? Who is Alex Fortune?_

"Cut the crap, RJ. You know I'm not squeamish. I've offed more people than you have and tortured just as many. What you have planned doesn't make me squeamish-"

Joe lost focus on what Travis was saying to his partner RJ. The words 'offed' and 'tortured' were taking up too much room in his head to allow for the coherent understanding of anything else. _They're going to torture me and kill me because they think I'm someone else._ His mind went to the train station. His father and brother would get the video but the guys were wearing caps and jackets and might have disguised themselves even more. He was now being taken to a second location and there was no reason for Fenton and Frank to consider that Joe had been taken because of misidentification.

Misidentification…. The word came back full force to his brain. It was more than a simple mistake. His wallet had been switched. Why? By whom? He needed his brother and father to figure out who had it in for him. But he wasn't sure himself. _Dominic Laird? Could he organize this from prison? Someone from the Zendel's organization? Someone different from a past case? I just don't understand. Why kill me this way?_ If he could figure out that then he could probably figure out who was behind this.

Conversation in the vehicle turned to what they had for supper, plans they had for later in the week, and tonight's Islanders' game. Joe closed his eyes. Whoever these guys were they wouldn't blink an eye at killing him. They probably wouldn't even care that he wasn't Alex Fortune. But convincing them he wasn't was his only chance besides being found by his family. He'd pray for both but he was a little concerned that he was running out of miracles.

.**********.

Frank was joking around with Thomas in their room when his cell phone started buzzing. "That last practice was a killer," he said as he picked up his phone. 'Dad' displayed on the screen. Running his thumb across the screen, he raised the phone to his ear. "Hey, dad. What's up?"

"I'm on my way to pick you up."

Frank could tell by his father's voice that this was something important. He swung his long legs over the side of the bed. "Is Joe coming with you?" A pause told Frank everything. "Dad, where's Joe?"

Fenton's voice came clearly through the phone to Frank. "We don't know. He texted your mother after the event in New York and said he was going out to eat with Jules before catching the train home. He was supposed to text or call when he was on the train. He hasn't contacted her and he's not answering his phone."

Frank jumped off the bed. When Thomas went to ask a question, he raised a hand to forestall him. "Did you access the GPS in the phone?"

"Yes. It shows as being on the street near the station."

Frank ran a hand through his hair. The phone had to be in a trashcan. It would be picked up if it was actually on the street and Joe wouldn't just be on the street when he was supposed to be on the train. Even if the battery died, he would have called his mother collect. Something had definitely happened to his brother. "Have you called Jules?"

"We don't have his number. We were hoping you'd make the call. If he doesn't have an answer, I'm calling Agent Johnson."

"I'll call Jules now and I'll patch you in."

"Great."

Thomas quietly asked, "Joe's missing?"

Frank nodded and worked on making the three-way call. When Jules picked up, Frank immediately spoke. "Jules, it's Frank and I've got my dad patched in."

"What's up?"

"Did you take Joe to the same restaurant we went to?" Frank asked quickly.

"Yeah, what of it?"

"We don't think Joe got on the train. His phone shows up as being on the street outside the station and he hasn't contacted us," Fenton responded.

"I walked him to the street across from the station and left when he headed up the steps. I didn't see him get on the train but I know he was headed into the station."

"Did you see anything unusual when the two of you were walking to the station? Anyone that seemed to take an interest in the two of you?" Fenton asked further.

"No, nothing unusual. Is there anything I can do to help?" Jules answered.

"Not right now, but we'll call you if we have any other questions. Thank you, Jules," Fenton said. Then to Frank he said, "I'll be to your dorm in two minutes."

"I'll be out front," Frank said as he disconnected and grabbed his coat. Turning to Thomas he said, "Just pray if you would. I don't know when I'll be back."

"I understand," Thomas replied as he followed Frank to the door.

As Frank exited, he realized that Thomas was commenting on the uncertainty of when he'd return but still the thought came: _you might think you understand but unless you've got a brother, you can't_. Then in an odd twist, Frank thought, _Jules would understand_.

Fenton was pulling up to the curb in front of the dorm when Frank exited. He quickly opened the door of the sedan and slid inside. He didn't speak as his father was on the phone.

"Thanks Agent Johnson. Frank and I are on our way now. If you find anything-"

"We'll call you immediately," Agent Johnson said before Fenton could finish. "I'll be happy if this is just some misunderstanding. But if something has happened, we'll be on top of it."

"Thank you," Fenton said.

"We'll see you when you arrive."

After parting good-byes, Fenton glanced to Frank. "Agent Johnson is going to pull the surveillance footage from the station and he's sending an agent to find Joe's phone. They'll also gather information from any of the station staff that may have seen something."

"Does he have any idea who might have done this?"

"No, right now everything is just speculation."

Frank nodded. He knew that his father had to have the same nightmares running through his head. _Had Laird somehow found a way to avenge his capture and his wife's death? Did someone know Joe's history and take him for the same reason Laird had? Did the people who escaped capture from the Zendel's group find out about the social media pictures and grab Joe?_ _Was it random?_ _Was Joe just in the wrong place at the wrong time?_ His hands clenched and unclenched inside his jacket pockets. Then his thoughts shifted. "How's mom?"

"Sick with worry, but trying not to show it," Fenton responded sadly. "She wanted to come too, but I convinced her that we could get more done without her." He paused, "She's also waiting in case someone calls."

Frank knew that his father meant a call from whoever took Joe. He wasn't sure which was worse- getting a call or not getting a call. He'd much rather just find his brother. Frank's eyes went to lights of businesses on the service road off the main highway. They flashed by in a blur. _Where are you, little brother?_

.**********.

The vehicle was starting to make more frequent stops. They had left the bustle of the city to take a highway and now they were back off the highway. Joe watched the lights flash by in the back windows… streetlights. They were probably in a subdivision and he had no idea where. The vehicle turned in somewhere and stopped and so did the conversation. However, no one got out and then the vehicle slowly moved forward and Joe's heart sank. They were in a garage. He could see the walls and lights from his prone position. _No one will see me get out. No one will even know I'm here_. His heart constricted. He was reconsidering his decision to leave with men when he was in the station. _Maybe being stabbed there would be better than this. At least my family would know where I was._

The back hatch opened and both men stood in the light looking at him. "We can do this the easy way or the hard way," the one that had been called RJ said.

The man whose name was Travis snorted derisively which earned him a scowl from his partner. But Joe knew why he snorted. Wherever they took him, it would end in his death so the easy way or hard way was one in the same for him. However, his arms were cuffed behind his back and tape was over his mouth. Adding to that was the fact that he was in an enclosed garage with two armed men. He didn't have a chance until the odds shifted.

Sitting up slowly, Joe closed his eyes for a few seconds as the room spun slightly. Hopefully, he didn't have a concussion but just a bad blow to the head. Opening his eyes, he scooted forward until his sneakers hung over the back bumper.

"Okay, Alex," Travis said as he took his arm. "Let's go."

All Joe wanted to do was tell them they had the wrong guy but the tape was over his mouth still. He began making sounds in spite of the tape and was rewarded with a slap to the side of the head for his efforts.

RJ looked irritated as he said, "We don't want to hear any of your excuses. You're Alex Fortune and trying to act like you're not isn't going to work with us." He grabbed Joe by the other arm and pulled him around the side of the vehicle to a door at the back of the garage.

When RJ opened it, Joe balked at moving forward. The door opened to a set of steps leading downward. They were taking him to a basement. For a moment, fear overwhelmed him at his memories of being held captive by Wiseman and then at the Michigan house. In both instances he was kept in the basement. Fear filled eyes turned to RJ and he shook his head 'no.'

RJ interpreted Joe's behavior as an understanding of what was to come and not what was in his past. "Sorry, Alex. You made your bed and now you're going to lie in it." With a slight push he had Joe going down the steps into the shadows.

The basement was partially unfinished. The natural wood beams of the overhead floor were exposed and simple hanging fluorescent lighting hung in strategic areas of the room. There were a few small rectangular windows at the ground level but they were painted over. Several dirty streaks came down from the windows indicating that during rain or perhaps the spring thaw, that water seeped in through the casements. And because of that water, there was a drain in the center of the floor. The only furnishings in the room were a folding table and two matching folding chairs. The walls, floor and furniture were all a gun-metal grey.

Joe's eyes were drawn to a rope tied to a cleat on a side wall. The rope went from the wall to a pulley that was suspended over the drain. Joe stumbled forward as RJ gave him a shove towards the table. Joe could see now that there were some items on the table: scissors, a knife, duct tape, and a few other odds and ends.

"Kneel down," RJ said from behind him.

Joe carefully knelt and prayed that a bullet to the back of the head wasn't in store for him.

"I'm going to uncuff you now," Travis said from behind him. "If you try anything, RJ will give you a flesh wound and then fillet you like a fish. Understand?"

Joe nodded. Now was not the time to do anything rash. He did as he was told and soon the cuffs were off and he heard Travis toss the keys to RJ. Joe reached up carefully and pulled off the tape. He didn't want to immediately lay into them about not being Alex or he'd have another piece of tape slapped on pretty fast.

"Stay on the floor and take off everything except your underwear."

Joe flinched at RJ's request. Once more memories of past abuses came to him as he began to disrobe. Carefully, he asked, "What's going to happen to me?"

RJ laughed. "What do you think, Alex?"

Calmly, Joe said, "I'm not this Alex you're looking for. Someone set me up. They switched my wallet-"

"Shut up," RJ snarled. "Keep that crap up and I'll put the tape back on."

Joe pushed his pile of neatly folded clothing to the side as he sat on the cold cement floor. "It's true."

"You'd say anything to save your skin." RJ motioned to Travis. "Cuff him in the front." He moved to the side to have a better angle in case he needed to shoot.

Travis tightened the cuffs on Joe's wrists and stepped back. "Okay, stand up."

Joe stood. Goosebumps covered his skin at the chill temperature of the basement. While it wasn't as bad as the temperature outside, because it was mostly underground, it was probably about 60 degrees and damp. He nervously moved from one foot to the other as his eyes carefully looked around the room again and then went to RJ.

RJ had moved to the cleat attached the wall and was undoing the rope. Joe looked up and watched a hook suspended from the end of the rope lower to dangle in front of him. Travis stepped forward and placed the chain between Joe's cuffs over the hook and then moved away as RJ pulled the slack up in the line. Joe looked back and forth between the two men as they worked. Travis went to a corner and got a small stepstool and brought it over to Joe.

"Step up on it," RJ said.

"Why should I?" Joe queried. "I climb up there and you're just going to pull me up and beat on me." He knew he really didn't have an option dressed only in underwear with his hands cuffed. He hadn't had much of a chance to escape anywhere along his route.

"Because putting a bullet in both your knees is an option here," RJ replied with a motion for him to step up on the stool.

Drawing a breath to calm himself, Joe did as he was requested. He had the feeling that shooting his kneecaps was still an option even if he did what they said. He stood silently as RJ holstered his gun and began pulling the rope up so that Joe's hands stretched high above his head.

RJ wrapped the rope around the cleat and then walked behind Joe where he kicked the stool out from under Joe's feet. Joe grunted as all his weight now fell on his wrists and shoulders. He had grabbed the chain so that the cuffs didn't cut into the skin at the moment. However, he knew eventually he'd have to let go and then his weight would be on his wrists.

"I left my toolbox in the backseat. I'll be back," RJ's voice came from behind Joe and then he saw him walk past. He called over his shoulder as he went up the steps to the garage, "Get that stool would you?"

Travis didn't answer but moved over to get the stool that was directly in front of Joe. As Travis was standing up with the stool Joe swung his legs up and around Travis' neck. The older man dropped the stool which clattered to the floor and grabbed at Joe's legs which were now around his neck. Using the other man's body to lift his own up, Joe managed to get his cuffs off the hook. When he did so, his weight brought both of them down as Travis was already off-balance.

Landing with a thud, Joe quickly moved so that he had Travis in a choke hold which the other man couldn't break. Joe kept his eyes on the door to the steps and the garage. The skirmish hadn't been quiet and RJ could show up at any moment. But this was his best and perhaps only chance to escape on his own. In seconds Travis was unconscious and Joe eased him to the floor and quickly searched him for a gun. But his search was in vain. It seemed that RJ was the only one with a gun. Joe moved to the bottom of the steps and looked up the stairwell. Carefully he began to climb. He heard one of the SUV doors close and knew he had to move quickly.

But Joe wasn't quick enough and RJ had deduced what had happened. RJ stepped into the doorway at the top of the steps, his body outlined by the light behind him. "Sorry, Alex."

Joe looked at RJ's hand as he fired the device. Twin electrode darts shot out from the taser to hit Joe in the chest. As the current connected the two points on his chest, Joe's muscles began to spasm. Falling to his knees, Joe then tumbled backward down the steps as Travis came into view.

Breathing heavily and still shaking and twitching, Joe could hear his abductors.

"Little rat managed to get me in some kind of headlock with his legs as I got the stool," Travis grumbled as he rubbed his throat. "Got off the hook and then the next thing I know I'm passing out."

"Yeah, right," RJ said as he pulled the electrodes out of Joe's chest and dragged him over to the hook.

Joe closed his eyes as his head throbbed to the beat of his heart. His skull had taken another blow on the fall down the stairs. He wasn't really sure how they hoisted him back up but his body was aching so much that he didn't really care. That vein of thought would soon change.


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Hardy Boys or any of the book characters.

 **Thank you:** Wendylouwho10 who read over the story for me and made content suggestions, helped with the flow, and provided some spelling/grammar corrections. A big help, as always! Typos are mine and I discover them all the time. :-)

 **Rating/Setting:** Rating is T, although I'd say that for the rest of the story, it is kinda older teen. Setting is AU.

 **Author's Notes:** Well, chapter 20 was one of my more heavily reviewed chapters! Thank you for all the comments! I am uploading early because I'll be out of town for the next 3 days but please don't let that stop you from reviewing! :-) I will have some internet service and will be looking for your comments! I may not be able to reply until I get back in town as I'm unsure of the wifi. But those of you who have wanted a little more Joe whump... well, this chapter is for you! And I suppose I should put a trigger warning in here for torture as you've already seen that some in the last chapter.

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-One**

"I think we need to make sure that Alex doesn't try anything again," RJ said and Joe turned his attention to the man's back as he rummaged around in something on the table.

 _That's right_ , Joe thought as he blinked several times in an effort to clear his vision. _RJ said he had forgotten his toolbox. It's why he left the basement in the first place._ If the toolbox contained things like a tazer, then Joe had problems. RJ turned from the box and Joe got a glimpse of something metallic in his hand before he walked out of his line of vision. RJ was behind him now and it made him nervous. Travis was still in front of him and Joe took some comfort in that. Travis was older, maybe a little older than his dad while RJ seemed to be in his thirties. Travis's hair was turning silver on the sides but was still thick and he was as tall as Joe but heavier built. RJ on the other hand, was about six inches shorter than Joe and had long dark brown hair that had been hidden under a cap when they first met. Joe heard a click that stopped his thoughts about his captors. He tried to turn his head but the throbbing became worse and he stopped the motion.

"Come 'ere, Travis."

Joe heard them whispering behind him but he wasn't sure what was being said. At the moment, he was trying to be as still as possible to lessen the pain in his head.

"Just hold his leg."

Joe heard the comment from behind him and then his right foot was grabbed and pulled back. From the position of whoever was behind him, his foot was being held like that of horse when a farrier was working on a horseshoe. Joe's breath quickened as he waited for the pain to come. He didn't have to wait long. Joe cried out as a loud snap/click sounded. He heard a chuckle and then there was another snap/click and another. After five of the sounds his foot was released. It throbbed in a similar fashion to his head. He worked to steady his breathing as his other foot was taken in a similar fashion. Five snap/clicks and cries of pain later, RJ moved to stand in front of Joe and held up the object that had glinted in the light. Joe stared at the staple gun in the man's hands.

"That'll slow you down, Alex," RJ said with a smile.

Joe couldn't help himself as he panted out, "I'm not… Alex… I'm… Joe Hardy."

In just a second, RJ had the staple gun placed underneath Joe's chin. "Maybe I should find a way to staple your mouth closed."

Joe said nothing as he continued to pant from the pain in his feet and the exertion of holding on to the cuff chains.

After a moment, RJ walked away and laid the staple gun on the table as he looked for something else in the box. He called over his shoulder, "Go ahead and soften him up a little. You deserve to have a little payback for what he did."

Travis shrugged out of his coat and draped it across one of the chairs. In a cliché move, he popped his knuckles as he walked over to Joe. His eyes were cold as he looked into Joe's and then he began to hit Joe with punches and jabs. The sound of Travis's fists on Joe's torso hung in the air for at least five minutes. When he was done, both he and Joe were breathing heavily. "There. I've had my pound of flesh." Turning, he went back to the chair and grabbed his coat.

Joe swung slightly back and forth from the hits that he had taken. His flesh was covered in goose bumps and newly forming bruises. His body ached now in so many places. _How long has it been since I was at the station? Have dad and Frank even had a chance to start looking for me?_

"Did you find what you were looking for?" Travis asked his partner.

"Indeed I did," he replied.

Joe didn't even open his eyes to look at RJ as he moved back in front of him but he knew he was there based on the sounds he heard. He prayed he could live through whatever RJ dished out to him. _I've got to hang on…._ Joe felt something push into his chest. Small and blunt-ended, it was used to push him back a little and make him swing from the hook.

"Don't want to see, Alex?"

"Not Alex," Joe whispered.

"Wrong answer," RJ replied as he struck Joe along the ribs.

Joe grunted and swayed from the blow. Perhaps pressing his claim while RJ held some type of baton wasn't a good idea but he had a feeling that Alex Fortune didn't have much of a future. If he couldn't convince them or at least get them to doubt, he might not be alive long enough for his dad and Frank to find him. Steeling himself, he opened his eyes and said, "If you would just check-"

The blow from the baton came swiftly and painfully striking him across the right side of his face going from his temple down across his cheek and mouth. The pain was intense and immediate. Joe let out a cry of pain from the blow and turned the wounded side of his face into his arm in a small effort to protect it from further attack. It was uncertain whether a bone was fractured or not, but Joe could taste blood in his mouth from where either the baton or his own teeth had cut his lip. Using his tongue, he could feel a raw spot inside his mouth. The baton had applied the pressure against his cheek and his own teeth had done the rest. As his tongue moved over his teeth, it encountered a sharp spot. The baton had chipped one of his molars. The brief inspection of his newest wound was stopped as he grunted in pain from another blow from the baton; this time it was across the back of his thighs.

Finally, RJ tired of his latest technique. Joe knew he was barely hanging on to consciousness as he hung from the hook. He tried to focus on what was being said by the two men, but his injuries made it difficult. He opened his eyes enough to see Travis going up the steps. _Where is he going?_ was his thought but he was afraid of the answer and he closed his eyes to await his next painful encounter. When the steps creaked announcing that Travis had returned he opened his eyes only to have cold water doused upon him. He sputtered slightly and trembled at the coldness the water brought in combination with the chill air. The trembling didn't abate as Travis walked behind him to douse his other side.

"That's good," RJ called from somewhere off to the side.

In a moment Joe was suspended and the next he was failing to the hard cement floor of the basement. Fresh pain assailed his body as new cries of pain left his lips. His body instinctively wanted to curl into a fetal position, but the bruising and swelling made it painful. He had landed partially on his feet driving the staples there deeper in and he knew that he would probably be unable to get them out even if he had a chance to. His hands were numb and he knew his wrists were bleeding from where the cuffs cut into his skin as he had finally let go of the chains during the last beating by RJ and his full weight had rested on his wrists.

"We're heading up for a break, Alex. I'm going to leave you on the floor, so enjoy your rest." Steps sounded as RJ walked away and then Joe heard his steps come back. "Oh, and one more thing to keep you occupied so you don't think of escaping."

Joe didn't even open his eyes. He didn't want to know what new horror was about to be visited upon him. He'd rather it just happen. A hissing sound from a spray could be heard for a moment until Joe's scream cut through the air. As the liquid hit his face and entered his mouth and nose and seeped between his tightly closed eyelids, Joe realized that RJ had used pepper spray on him. Joe pressed himself up slightly and shook his head in an attempt to get off any excess pepper spray. As he dropped back down to the floor, his eyes burned and he was starting to have breathing problems from the mucus membranes inside his nose and mouth swelling. The opening his eyes wasn't even an option now as the spray caused them to remain tightly closed and he knew it'd be this way for probably an hour even though his eyes were hyper-secreting tears in an effort to clear the offending liquid from his body. His breathing problems would probably last just a long. Not enough to cause him to asphyxiate, but enough to make him gasp and gag occasionally as he tried to breath.

.**********.

It had to have been an hour before he felt like he was breathing anywhere close to normal but his eyes were still burning. He had been able to force them open, but after a watery glance around the room he closed them. They had turned off the lights and only a faint glow from the small frosted or painted windows in the foundation illuminated the underground room. He was alone… and cold, very cold. He had been too absorbed in the pain from his eyes and trying to breathe to hear or see the men alter the thermostat for the room. In fact, Joe wasn't even sure there was thermostat in the basement. But wherever it was, it had been turned down as he could feel cold air blowing across his damp skin.

As he lay panting on the floor, he finally had a chance to think about how he came to be in this position. _Who is Alex Fortune? Better yet, how did a wallet from Alex Fortune get into my pocket and why? The guy outside the station must have switched the wallets. Why did he do it and who told these thugs that Alex Fortune would be at the station?_ Joe chilled even more on the inside as he realized that someone had to have set him up- both with the wallet and giving some bad people his picture with the name of Alex Fortune. _How are dad and Frank supposed to figure this out?_ Joe rolled onto back, allowing the cold floor to numb stripes of pain that slashed at varying angles across his back. Who knew that he would be in the city tonight? My family, close friends, and… ORT. Joe hadn't talked about his trip in any public place, so he didn't think it was a slip-up by his friends. Johnny from the garage had called him about the guest mechanic coming, but he didn't seem to have any problems with Joe. But then, no one at ORT seemed to have a problem with him. Maybe it wasn't him, but a way to get at Frank or his dad. He stopped thinking about the situation for a moment as he was hit with a coughing spell that made him ache all over. Ribs were surely bruised and probably cracked. His breathing was difficult lying on his back, so he carefully rolled to the side.

Allowing his tense, cold muscles to relax as much as the shivers would let him, he went back to the problem of who and why. His dad had lots of enemies and if they wanted to hurt Fenton Hardy, the best way to do it was through his family. However, there was no one at ORT that Joe associated with any recent cases of his father's. Then there was Frank. Everyone at ORT liked Frank from what he could tell. In fact he fit right in with the trio in digital forensics. Joe frowned. _Frank fits in really well with them_ , he thought. _Jules especially seems to like him. Jules. Jules was with me tonight. But no, Jules walked me to the station to make sure I was safe. Jules asked a lot about Frank tonight. He lost his younger brother. What if he's looking for a new little brother?_ Joe struggled to calm his breathing. He didn't want to think Jules would do this to him or to his brother, but the few small clues he had pointed in that direction but he knew he was grasping at straws. The possibility that it was Jules added to his chill as Jules knew all about covering tracks and would have had access to everything needed for the set-up. At the moment, the 'who' behind this wasn't all that important. Realizing that it was very possible that no one would ever know how he died or where his body was dumped, Joe let out a single sob at the thought but no tears escaped his swollen eyes. His tears had long since been used up.

.**********.

 _As Travis and RJ were heading upstairs…._

Travis glanced over his shoulder at the young man lying on the floor. He switched off the light and headed up the stairs. RJ was in front of him and went first into the kitchen that connected to the garage. "Don't you think it's odd that he keeps saying he's not Alex Fortune?"

RJ placed his jacket on the back of a kitchen chair and then moved to the frig. As he opened the frig door, he said, "You know how they all are. They'll say anything to save their hides. He knows he dead so what does he have to lose by lying?" He grabbed two beers from the door and then closed it.

Travis sat down at the table and took the bottle that RJ offered him. He shrugged. "I don't know. He hasn't pleaded for his life like they all do. He just keeps saying he's not Alex."

Reaching into the pocket of his jacket that was on the chair back, RJ tossed Travis the wallet that he had taken off of Joe. "Here. Look at the license. It's him."

The picture inside the clear pocket of the wallet was undoubtedly the boy in the basement. The name, address, and description all fit the boy below. He looked at the credit cards. All said Alex Fortune. Then he noticed that they all appeared new. He carefully pulled the license from the pocket. It was supposed to be two years old, but it looked brand new. Travis was getting an uneasy feeling. "Who did you say gave you the tip about Alex?"

"A source that has helped me out before."

"You trust him?"

"Yeah. He directed me to a missing shipment of drugs a few months back that the feds had gotten. Got me a promotion in the organization." RJ smiled. "That was the biggest thing until now."

"Your source sent you that pic of Alex?" Travis asked. RJ had shown him the picture the day before.

"Yeah." RJ frowned at him as he sat with his beer. "Why all the questions?"

"It just seems a little odd. He keeps insisting that he's not Alex, that he's someone named Joe and he did all that crap- practically choked me to death with his legs, RJ. It's not normal."

"Listen, my contact even told me to Google Alex's name to be sure. I checked a couple of the sites and it's definitely him. Now you know I'm the lead on this and I don't want any more lip about the kid. If you don't like things, then leave. I plan on moving up in the ranks and when I take down that snitch in the basement, my reward will be enormous. If you don't want a piece of that, that's your problem." RJ gave him an irritated look as he finished. "Listen, I'm heading in to watch a little tv. The Islanders are playing. You comin'?"

"Not yet, going to check to see if the wife sent me any messages." Travis pulled out his phone as RJ walked into the living room and turned on a light. Travis looked at his phone and opened a web-browser. He thought for a moment and typed 'Joe Hardee New York' in the search bar. After clicking on a few links, he saw no one that looked like the kid in the basement. Going back to the search bar, he changed it to 'Joe Hardy New York.' The third listing down made Travis sit up in his chair. It was a picture of a high school football player. He had his helmet on but it looked like the kid downstairs. But it wasn't the picture so much as a line in the article that mentioned that Joe Hardy was the son of renowned detective, Fenton Hardy. He went back to the search page and selected another article. This one was about the trafficking ring that was operating along the coast two years back. He seemed to remember the name Hardy. His heart dropped to his stomach as he opened the article. A picture of the young man in the basement along with a pretty girl was in the article. It identified him as Joseph Hardy, son of detective Fenton Hardy.

Travis glanced to the living room door and then back to the picture on the phone. Someone was playing the Sacco family for fools and using them to do their dirty work. Someone wanted Joe Hardy taken out or they wanted to get to Fenton Hardy. There would be no reward from the Sacco family for killing the boy in the basement. _If I tell RJ about this, he'll just want to kill the kid and sweep it under the rug. But if Fenton Hardy ever gets a clue, then we're in a heap of trouble._ Making a decision, Travis texted another member of the family. Somebody would die before this was over; he just planned that it wouldn't be him.


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Hardy Boys or any of the book characters.

 **Thank you:** Wendylouwho10 who read over the story for me and made content suggestions, helped with the flow, and provided some spelling/grammar corrections. A big help, as always! Typos are mine and I discover them all the time. :-)

 **Rating/Setting:** Rating is T, although I'd say that for the rest of the story, it is kinda older teen. Setting is AU.

 **Author's Notes:** Well, I'm back in town! Thank you for the reviews! There is a lot of concern for Joe out there and so this chapter will be a brief respite for you as Fenton and Frank occupy most of this chapter. :-)

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Two**

Frank and Fenton looked at the large wall-mounted flat screen in the ORT conference room. In addition to the Hardys, Agents Williams and Johnson were there as well as two other agents. All eyes were glued to the screen as they watched Joe move quickly up the station steps to be bumped into by what appeared to be an inebriated man. The picture was frozen and with the still frame it could be seen that the man replaced Joe's wallet.

"Why replace it?" Frank asked his father a moment after the screen froze in place.

Fenton continued to stare at the screen as the pickpocket's face was zoomed in on. "I don't know and I don't know how your brother didn't notice it."

Screenshots were taken and sent to another division for facial recognition processing. Then the video continued from a camera inside the station. This footage showed Joe hurrying into the restroom where he stayed for fifteen minutes. Frank glanced at his father again. "Something at the restaurant must not have agreed with him. I'll ask Jules about it." Frank pulled out his phone and texted his friend. In moments he responded. "Jules said he was fine when he left him at the station." He looked up from the phone to his father. "Maybe he didn't want to say anything to Jules about it."

"Maybe," Fenton responded as the footage began moving again. A split screen showing the same time frame from two separate cameras was onscreen. Two men came from different angles to stop Joe as he moved toward ticket window. Then the three turned and walked back toward the door where Joe had entered the station. One of the camera views showed Joe looking around and then finding the camera, he mouthed the word, 'help.'

Frank's heart constricted. His brother knew that something bad was happening and there had to be some threat for his brother to leave with them.

"What does the outside video show?" Fenton asked.

The tv switched to the outdoor cameras showing the steps and sidewalk outside that entrance. The footage showed Joe walking off with them toward Dyson Street, which was where his phone was found in a trash receptacle.

"I want to go to the station and check things out," Fenton said as he stood.

"Of course," Agent Johnson responded. "We've already questioned the staff located in that area, but no one recalls seeing Joe or the men."

"What about security?"

"As you know, there isn't that much security to get into the station. The security is more in regards to getting on the trains. However, the officers did not see anything out of the ordinary. There's a parking garage in the direction they were headed but all the cameras on the lower levels have been disabled."

"Convenient," Frank said as he balled his fists in frustration. "I'm coming with you, dad."

Fenton nodded and the two headed out to their car. On the drive to the very garage where they thought Joe was taken to, the pair discussed ideas; but there really wasn't much sense to be made of the situation. The whole wallet switch was a mystery. After parking the car, the two looked around the facility with no success in finding anything related to Joe or the two kidnappers.

As the pair headed out onto the street, Fenton said, "Keep your eyes open."

Frank nodded. This was probably the very route that Joe and the men had taken. It was decently lit by the street lamps but not brightly as there weren't a lot of businesses open at night in this section. As they neared the station, the lights became more numerous. Frank scanned the buildings looking for security cameras but found none.

Once at their destination, Fenton said, "I'm going to check inside. You look around out here and then join me inside."

"Will do," Frank responded as he walked toward the crosswalk where Joe would have walked upon arriving on foot with Jules. Frank stopped at the T junction. The road that Jules and Joe had walked down dead ended at the station. On the cross arm holding the stoplights above his head, Frank spotted a traffic camera. He looked down the street in the direction the camera pointed. Perhaps it had caught someone following Jules and Joe. It would at least need to be checked out.

After checking around the station entrance and finding nothing, Frank joined his father inside. "Any luck, dad?"

Fenton shook his head. "I've shown the pictures again to the staff and no one remembers seeing them." Fenton put his phone with the pictures back in his coat pocket. "Any luck outside?"

"Maybe. There's a traffic camera that points down Merriman. It might show us if these guys were following Joe and Jules."

Fenton patted his son on the back. "Great idea. On the way back to the car, I'll call Johnson and ask him to pull the footage for us." He looked around the station. "We're done here."

.**********.

"So do you have any new ideas, dad?" Frank asked as they got back into the car.

Fenton placed the key in the ignition and started the car. His hand unconsciously went to the heater function and adjusted them and then he placed both hands on the wheel but made no effort to put the car into reverse.

"Dad?"

"Joe was set up."

"Why do you think that?" Frank asked.

"Joe's wallet was switched. Whatever is in that new wallet was put there by whoever set him up."

Frank knew that his father didn't mean the pickpocket. Most likely that guy was paid to do the switch and he was good so it was surprising that there weren't any hits on his picture. The guy obviously had been doing this awhile and even if there wasn't a name, there should have been another picture of him somewhere.

"The wallet could have a different identity or drugs in it." Fenton's shoulders raised and dropped. "It could even just have the contact information for someone in there. Whatever it was, the men who took Joe took him for a reason related to that wallet."

"And we don't have a clue as to what was in it," Frank said softly. If they knew what was in it – the identity in the wallet or any planted information… they would have a direction to look in.

"No we don't." Fenton put the car in reverse so they could return to ORT headquarters and look at the video from the traffic camera.

.**********.

Back in the same ORT conference room as earlier, the agents and Hardys gathered. The pictures on the screen showed the vehicular and foot traffic along Merriman.

Frank watched as his brother and Jules came into view. The people on the sidewalk around them paid them no mind. The two men from the station were not in sight. When Joe and Jules stopped at the light for Joe and the rest of the foot traffic to cross, Frank noticed that Joe had his arm across his abdomen. He was right, something from the restaurant didn't agree with him. Frank watched as Joe crossed the street while Jules waited at the corner. There was no sign of the abductors and the footage stopped. Dead end.

Leaning back in his chair, Frank put his hands over his face. _What are we going to do?_ He had thought that nothing could be worse than what had happened when Joe and Iola were taken by the traffickers. The thoughts of what could happen to his brother then had been terrifying. But at least then, he had hopes that his brother was alive. But now…. Whoever had set Joe up wanted him dead. His dad hadn't said it, but you usually don't set someone up like this just to let them go. _It might already be too late_ -

"Frank."

Frank dropped his hands to look into his father's eyes.

"I think it might be good for you to go to the house to be with your mother."

"Not happening, dad."

"There's nothing more to do right now-"

"Then I'll wait here until there is something to do. I can't go home." He straightened in the chair and stared at his father. "I won't."

Fenton nodded and then looked to Johnson. "Told you," he said with a ghost of a smile." At Frank's bewildered expression, Fenton just patted his shoulder. "I'm going to go make some calls and then come back. The call to your mother might take awhile."

Frank felt guilty for not considering his mother more.

"I haven't talked to her since I left to pick you up. I called Chloe Morton who said she'd go over to stay."

Chloe Morton, Iola's mother. A woman who could understand exactly what Laura Hardy was going through because she had lived it with her almost two years previously. Frank nodded. "I'm glad she's there."

"Me too," Fenton said with a sigh. "She also agreed to get messages out to all of your friends."

As his father was leaving the room, Frank asked, "Did she send a message to Vanessa?"

"I don't know, but I can ask when I call."

"Don't bother, I'll send Vanessa a message myself," Frank said as he pulled out his phone.

"It's getting late," Fenton said quietly.

"Won't matter to her," came Frank's equally quiet voice.

With a final pat to his son's shoulder, Fenton left the room to go call his wife, Joe's mother, and tell her that he hadn't found their son.

Frank looked at his phone and went to the email app. Well-wishes from their friends were in there. They knew not to text Frank when he was intent on something and finding his brother was as about as intense as it got for Frank. But they also knew that he needed the support and so they always sent him emails that he could read and check when he was ready and wouldn't tie up his phone in case something important needed to come through via text.

He read Callie's email of support and then he scrolled down to Iola's. He didn't open it; he just looked at it. He knew he would find her message to be one of support just as the others. However, her reasons for breaking up with Joe were too close to the current circumstances and he couldn't help but think that she was saying a prayer of thanks for breaking up with Joe when she did. Frank knew he was being harsh in his thinking about Iola- condemning her without even reading her message. But he couldn't be thinking that way right now and so he exited from the app and went to his text messages.

'If you're awake, call me. Something has happened to Joe,' Frank texted to Vanessa.

Less than a minute passed. "What's happened? Where's Joe?" Vanessa asked calmly over the phone.

Frank then gave her the details ending with, "We're staying here for now. Dad has gone to make some calls and then he's coming back."

"I'll be right over," Vanessa said.

"Van, I didn't call you to get you to come over. It's late. I just wanted to let you know what was going on." Frank heard muffled sounds over the phone. "Van?"

"Just telling Eileen that I'll call her when I get to ORT."

"Van, didn't you hear what I said? I didn't call you to come over-"

"I know you didn't, Frank. But Joe was my partner and he's my friend. I'm coming over. Are any of the digital forensics team there?"

"Um. No. I've talked to Jules and texted with him. He was the last person to talk with Joe that we know."

"Okay then. All the more reason for me to come over. You and I will be the forensics and the hacker for anything that needs to be done." Vanessa's voice was firm.

"There's nothing for us to hack into or investigate-"

"Not yet, but do you want to wait on someone to come in when we do need it?" There was a pause and then he heard her call, "Taxi!"

"No. Come on over."

"I should be there in fifteen minutes as traffic isn't bad this time of night on a Monday."

"See you then, Vanessa. And… thanks." He waited for her to reply but heard nothing and then saw that the display showed the call was disconnected. He knew that Vanessa and Joe were good friends and he himself had even nudged his brother in the girl's direction at Valentine's. But all the two had shown to anyone was friendship. Sure his brother was flirty but Vanessa seemed to understand that the flirting wasn't anything serious. He shook his head and prayed that he got a chance to push the two together over the summer.

Frank's thoughts turned back to who would want Joe hurt or killed. If it wasn't someone from a past case, then who? The thugs who beat him up during football season? No. They were just teenagers. This set-up spoke of someone older with the knowledge to fake an ID and have contacts in the criminal element. If it was someone who was a criminal, then why didn't they just take Joe out themselves? Frank rubbed his head. It wasn't making any sense. Whoever it was didn't want to be directly linked to the incident. He sat up and leaned forward on the table and grabbed his tablet. He started making a list:

 _Doesn't want to be connected with the abduction._

 _Doesn't want to do the dirty work him/herself or is afraid of getting caught._

 _Has criminal contacts/knowledge to get a pickpocket._

 _Possibly obtain fake ID and/or drugs/information to go in switched wallet._

Frank looked at the list and decided it didn't help much. Maybe Vanessa or his father would have something to add to it. He stood and began pacing the small room. In what seemed like minutes, Vanessa was there.

"Is there anything new?" She asked as she placed her computer bag on the table and pulled out her laptop and charger.

"No, but I've made a list with a few ideas on it. It hasn't helped me much though," Frank said as he picked up his tablet and handed it to her.

"Doesn't want to get caught… has criminal contacts," she said and looked up at him.

"What?"

"You said that the facial recognition software didn't come up with a hit," Vanessa said as she put Frank's tablet down and sat with her own laptop.

"That's right. We thought it was odd that there wasn't even a photo or instance of him being caught or suspected on file," Frank said as he sat down beside her.

Vanessa looked away from her computer as it booted up. Looking Frank in the eye she said, "What if someone deleted those instances?"

Frank leaned back in the chair and looked at her speculatively. "You mean someone might have hacked into a government database and removed any links to the pickpocket?"

"Why not?" she asked as she typed in the day's password to the secure wireless which she had gotten when she checked in at the desk. Her current level of access being the same as Frank's. "If he doesn't want to get caught that's what I would do."

Frank thought about it. "Not only erase the links. He or she might have used another government database to locate a qualified pickpocket."

Vanessa looked thoughtful. "You're right. If the person didn't know a qualified person for the job because they aren't truly part of the criminal element, they'd have to search somewhere else to find him."

"Exactly," Frank said. "They might have deleted the criminal from both databases." As he picked up his tablet, he looked over to Vanessa. "Someone that can hack into two government databases might be hard to find."

"We've got even more riding on this that whoever set up Joe. We'll find them." Vanessa turned back to her screen.

As Frank started doing his own search, he realized there weren't any cases involving them or their father where a master hacker was involved. Sure there were some people who were involved in a couple cases where they were caught. But they were in prison and not given access to the internet. However, he'd have his father check on them. It could be a lead.

.**********.

Two hours after leaving the basement, RJ turned off the tv as the hockey postgame show ended. He was in a bad mood because the Islanders had lost and the commentators had done nothing to make him feel any better about the next game. "Let's go," he said as he walked out of the room.

Travis stood and looked at his phone before he slid it into his pocket. He had hoped to hear back from Nick before RJ started in on the boy again but his phone had remained silent. It was late but not late enough for people to be asleep. He caught up with RJ at the door and watched the other man turn the AC off in the basement and turn the heat on. RJ walked over to the pantry and retrieved a baseball bat from inside; then the two of them headed down into the basement.


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Hardy Boys or any of the book characters.

 **Thank you:** Wendylouwho10 who read over the story for me and made content suggestions, helped with the flow, and provided some spelling/grammar corrections. A big help, as always! Typos are mine and I discover them all the time. :-)

 **Rating/Setting:** Rating is T, although I'd say that for the rest of the story, it is kinda older teen. Setting is AU.

 **Author's Notes:** Travis, RJ, and Joe return to prominence in this chapter but there's still some Frank and Vanessa in here as well. SnowPrincess you'll need to use your scan skills here! Thanks everyone for the reviews. I love them!

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Three**

Joe was vaguely aware of a brightening as he lay shivering on the floor. He wasn't sure what temperature they had turned the thermostat to, but it was cold enough that his muscles refused to cooperate with his brain anymore. Severely beaten and covered in bruising and swelling, his muscles had further stiffened in the cold air. He knew that except for the shivering, he could barely move. In fact, he could barely feel anything now except the burning sensation that hadn't completely left his face. When he felt a boot connect with his back, he realized he could still feel pain.

"Let's string him up again," RJ said. "This time, you lower the rope and I'll get him on the hook."

Joe felt RJ's hands in his hair and grunted with pain as the man pulled him into a sitting position. The hand left his hair and he could feel the man getting his arms under his and lifting. He sure wasn't going to help any and so he was dead weight.

"Help me get him over there, Travis. The kid weighs a ton."

In a moment, he felt Travis take his ankles and lift. When they were back in position, Travis then got the hook in place and went back over to the rope and cleat. Pain returned bright and clear as his arms were raised over his head once again and he couldn't hold back the gasp that escaped his lips. His wrists stung as the cuffs cut into him once more and his muscles burned as his full weight dragged on his arms. Every touch now was agony as warmth began to return to his body with the slow heating of the basement. He was still chilled through, but his skin that was so battered was beginning to heat. A loud involuntary moan left his lips.

"Ah, so he is alive though he would like us to think differently." Metal hitting metal sounded from the area of the table. "I think I'll use up a few more staples." He walked over to stand behind Joe and proceeded to put four staples into his shoulders. As Joe grunted, RJ said, "You know I really wanted to use a nail gun, but they can be so noisy, even in a basement, that I couldn't chance it. Now, a staple gun… works almost as well and not so loud." The sound of the staple gun 'firing' was offset each time by Joe's moans. Satisfied with what he saw on Joe's back, he moved to the front where he fired at least eight into Joe's abdomen before the stapler jammed. RJ let out a swear word and moved to the table.

Joe cracked open an eye to watch the man for a moment and then turned slightly to look at Travis. _The man is checking his phone?_ Joe closed his eyes. There wasn't much reason for hope in this basement.

Finally, RJ gave up on the stapler and dropped it back into his toolbox where it fell with a clang. "Well, I was going to save the bat for later, but I guess I'll go ahead and use it now."

"Why don't you wait a bit," Travis said from the side wall. "You know you like to use that at the end and I didn't think we were there yet."

"Oh, just a couple of swings I think just to warm up a little. I think I'll remove a few of his toenails next."

Joe kept his eyes closed and prayed for the strength to endure what was to come. He felt the tip of the bat tap his right kneecap. _Please, not my knee!_ Somehow he heard the sound of the bat swinging back and then forward. Using what little energy he had left, Joe twisted his body to the side as he lifted his leg. Blinding pain coursed through the calf of his right leg as there was an audible snap that was heard. Joe screamed in pain as RJ swore.

"The kid moved." Irritation was in his voice as he said, "Should've been his kneecap."

"Well, I think you broke his leg so that should make you feel a little better," Travis said humorlessly.

RJ tossed the bat to the floor where it clattered and rolled toward the corner of the room. "Well, I don't like it when someone interferes in my plans." He shot Travis a look. "And that includes you."

Travis held up his hands. "I'm not interfering; I just think that if you want to send a message, you make him suffer over a few days."

"Suffering is the plan and I think I have something that can help Alex a little more in that area."

"Why don't we stop for the night?"

"Maybe after this, since you're turning into such a bleeding heart tonight," RJ said sarcastically.

Travis felt a vibration in his coat pocket and pulled out his phone as RJ made his way over to the table. Travis fumbled to get the security code input and then pulled up his message: 'hold. don't let him do anything fatal. on way.' Travis let out a breath. Finally. Of course, keeping RJ from doing anything fatal was going to be difficult. As Travis put the phone in his pocket, he looked up to find that RJ had already gotten his next torture device and returned to his victim. With eyes wide, Travis was unable to get out a word before RJ pressed something into the boy's side.

.**********.

Joe's head tilted back as RJ punctured his left side. But RJ didn't do it quickly; it was slow and though Joe's mouth opened, he was unable to get any sound to leave his lips. As the intensity of the pain lessened, he heard Travis exclaim, "What the hell, RJ!" Joe opened his eyes as much as he could and looked down. The handle of a… he frowned, and then realized it was the handle of an ice pick buried in his side up to the handle.

"I'm causing him a crap load of pain. That's what snitches in our line of work get for talking to the Feds." RJ snatched his arm away from Travis.

Joe closed his eyes. They thought he was an informant. These men were part of a crime family or perhaps a drug ring. And Alex Fortune was the informant and his wallet had ID showing he was Alex Fortune. Unless something miraculous happened, he would be dead in a day or two and his body buried or disposed of in a way that no one would find.

.**********.

Agent Williams walked into the conference room to find the heads of Frank Hardy and Vanessa Bender close together as they sat at the table. "I don't mean to interrupt," she said as she stepped in.

Frank stood. "You're not interrupting, Agent Williams. Thank you for coming."

"Well, when I got your text saying that you had an idea, I wanted to know what it was," she said as she pulled out a rolling office chair and sat at the table. She motioned Frank to sit back down. "So what is it?"

Frank took the lead as Vanessa moved her laptop to the side to give Agent Williams her full attention. "We think that whoever set Joe up has covered his tracks with the pickpocket by erasing evidence from the government database."

"You think that he or she hacked into the system and deleted files?"

Vanessa spoke up. "Yes. We think it's a possibility. We think that other databases may have also been tampered with to erase this pickpocket's past."

Angela Williams steepled her fingers in front of her lips. "That takes some serious hacking not to trip any of the safeguards."

Frank and Vanessa nodded and Frank responded, "It could be someone with great skills in the general public." He paused and drew a breath, "Or someone on the inside."

Williams dropped her hands and leaned forward. "That's a serious accusation, Mr. Hardy."

"This is a serious situation," Frank responded. "We'd like to get clearance to go into the necessary databases and look for evidence of tampering."

"And if I don't deem that two teenagers need to be looking into classified government and police databases, what will you do?" Agent Williams looked at them carefully as they said nothing. She nodded.

Frank knew that the agent understood that he and Vanessa would do what it took to find out who had set Joe up. He also knew that this could end both of their chances with ORT in the future. Agents who took matters into their own hands were liabilities. Frank also knew that together, he and Vanessa could hack into those databases. Agent Williams giving them access would speed things along, but denying them the access wouldn't stop them, it would just slow them down. However, Frank didn't think Joe had a lot of time.

Agent Williams pulled her cell phone from her pocket and selected a contact. Once the other person had answered, Williams put her phone on the table and selected the speakerphone. "Vanessa, I have Lindy on speaker phone. Can you tell Frank what area she works in for ORT?"

"I work with her in IT Security. Hi, Lindy."

"Hi, Vanessa. Now what can I do for you Agent Williams?" Lindy's pleasant sounding voice came from the phone.

Williams said, "I'd like you to pull up the security profiles for Vanessa Bender and Frank Hardy. Give them unrestricted access to all our databases for twenty-four hours."

Lindy didn't sound surprised as she answered. "That authorization will require the director's approval."

"I understand. I will be contacting him shortly and you should hear from him."

"I'll be waiting," Lindy responded.

Williams ended the conversation and then called the Director of ORT, whose name neither Frank nor Vanessa knew. At the end of the conversation, Williams thanked him and disconnected. "He's calling Lindy now. In about one minute or less, you should have the access you need."

Vanessa went to the login screen of the database she wanted to check and typed in her credentials. Pressing the LOGIN button her eyes went up to Frank's. "We're in."

Frank looked to Agent Williams. "Thank you."

Williams pushed back from the chair. "Don't make me look like an idiot for giving you this access. Find out who did this and let's get Joe back."

Both Frank and Vanessa nodded as the agent left. Then their heads went back together as they looked over the information that they now had access to.

.**********.

RJ was back at the table rifling through the box. "Now where are those pliers?"

Travis glanced at the beaten body of Joe Hardy hanging from the beam. ' _Don't let him do anything fatal_.' Those were his orders. But RJ wasn't about to let him get in the way of his mission and he wouldn't look kindly on Travis having gone over his head. But Nick was on the way and if the boy died because of something that he let happen…. "I think we should talk over what the rest of the plan is."

RJ stopped his search to turn around and look at Travis. "You want to discuss the plan?"

"Yeah. I mean, how long do you plan on keeping Alex alive? Are we going to let him die of his wounds? Will he starve or will you just slit his throat when you're done?"

RJ crossed his arms over his chest and glanced at the hanging figure. "I think you're right, Travis. We do need to discuss this. I'm going to remove a few toe nails and then we'll let him hang in the dark and cold all night. Tomorrow morning I'll break a few more bones, maybe put some of those staples in a few sensitive areas…. Maybe throw some boiling water on him. Yeah, I haven't done that. I think after that I'll…." RJ stopped.

"What?" Travis asked.

RJ turned back to the box and looked for a moment. "Hold on," he said as he ran over to the stairs. "I'll be right back."

Travis knew it wouldn't be good, but it was taking up time and hopefully Nick would be arriving soon. Footsteps sounded heavily on the wooden stairs and soon RJ was back in the basement with a grocery store plastic bag. It was just one that they gave you your groceries in. The kind that tumble across parking lots and get stuck in the branches of leafless trees during the winter.

RJ went behind Joe and put the bag over his head and pulled it tight.

Travis stepped forward in concern. This would be a fatal act if it lasted too long. "What are you doing?"

"Just trying out something for tomorrow."

Travis watched as Joe's head shook from side to side as he searched for air to breathe and then just when he thought he'd have to intervene, RJ removed the bag and the boy took great gasping breaths that soon had him coughing and wheezing as his battered ribs protested the large intake of air.

RJ laughed as he put the bag back over Joe's head. He glanced around the struggling boy to look at Travis. "Yeah, I think this is going to be a new favorite. But tomorrow we'll have him on the ground and I'll tape the bag around his neck and that way we can both watch him die."

Travis wasn't opposed to torture or murder when it came to his line of work; but he didn't relish it the way RJ did. And he was glad of that because he had a feeling that RJ had let his blood-thirsty side take too much control. He wouldn't listen to reason.

The bag had just been removed from Joe's head for the third time when steps could be heard in the garage.

RJ dropped the bag and rushed over to the table where he picked up his gun and turned to the doorway. "Get over there!" he hissed at Travis and pointed to the other side of the door.

Travis shook his head no as Nick Sacco entered the room.

RJ immediately lowered and holstered his weapon. "Nick, what are you doing here?" RJ's eyes darted from Nick to Travis and back.

Nick walked over to Joe's swinging body and gently lifted his head. He looked for less than a minute at Joe's battered face before gently lowering it back to his chest. He walked around Joe taking in all the injuries and when he returned to stand in front of RJ, he said, "An excellent example of torture, RJ."

Smiling, RJ glanced to Travis who was still on the other side of the room. "Thank you, sir. People will think twice about turning to the Feds when they find out about him." RJ nodded in Joe's direction.

Nick glanced over at Joe and said, "And just who is he?"

Looking perplexed, Nick answered, "Alex Fortune."

Nick shook his head. "That's not Alex Fortune. He's already in the Witness Protection Program. I wish it were him. If it were, I wouldn't be having this problem."

"I don't understand, sir," RJ looked totally confused.

Travis didn't have much sympathy for him; the man should have listened when he voiced his concerns instead of shutting him down. Now there would be a price to pay.

Nick looked at RJ and then the boy hanging from the ceiling. "You've put us in a very bad spot, RJ."

"I'll clean everything up, Mr. Sacco. I promise. Nobody will find him," RJ's tone held a pleading tone.

"If only it were that easy, RJ, but it's not. Did the boy tell you his name?"

"Joe. He said it was Joe," RJ quickly responded.

"Did he give you a last name?" Nick Sacco's tone was deceptively mild as he turned his gaze back to RJ.

RJ thought for a moment and looked to Travis for confirmation when he said, "Hardy. He's Joe Hardy."

"That's right. He is indeed Joe Hardy and while that in and of itself isn't that important, the name of his father is." Nick paused and then said, "Have you ever heard of Fenton Hardy?"

The name was familiar but he wasn't sure why. "NYPD?"

"No. Try private investigator."

RJ blanched as recognition settled in. Fenton Hardy had been involved in some investigations of a rival family. An investigation that had taken down several key members of that family.

"I can see that you do recognize the name by the look on your face. Now you realize the problem." Nick walked over to Joe and stared at him for a moment. "While you may find a way to dispose of the body, Hardy will never stop looking for him. If any clue comes up that directs him to the Sacco family he won't stop until he learns the truth."

Silence filled the room. Travis was staying out of it. Joe was going in and out of consciousness and RJ didn't know what to say.

Finally Nick said, "Will he live with the damage you have inflicted?" His eyes went to the ice pick.

"Yes," RJ responded. "There's nothing I did that won't heal with time." His eyes went to the ice pick as well. "Leave the pick in until he gets to medical attention."

"Then get him down and do it gently, please," Nick calmly said as he stepped away.

Travis looked around for something to put Joe on for transport. There was only the table with the folding legs in the basement. "I think we'd do better using blankets as a stretcher instead of the table. He might slide off going up the steps." Nick nodded and Travis went up to get the blankets. When he returned they laid one of the blankets on the floor near Joe. Travis moved to the rope and began to undo it as RJ went to Joe and carefully wrapped his arms around him.

"We'll need to move him quickly as It looks like his ribs may be fractured and he'll have trouble breathing if you lay him flat," Nick said as watched the men work together. Soon they had Joe on the make-shift stretcher.

"Do you want us to take him upstairs, Nick?" Travis asked.

"Yes. There should be room enough at the top of the steps to get him out into the garage. When you get to the top, I want one of you to recline one of the backseats to a forty-five degree angle and slide the seat back. That's where we'll be putting Mr. Hardy."

Travis and RJ picked up the corners of the blanket and awkwardly carried the teen up the steps. They gently laid him on the floor in the garage and then RJ fixed the seat as Nick Sacco had directed.

"What now, Mr. Sacco?" RJ asked.

"Now you wait until everything is in order." Nick Sacco typed several things into his smart phone and seemed to be doing a search for something and then he said, "Ahhh, here we are." Then he seemed to be texting someone. Putting the phone in his pocket, he said, "Make sure Mr. Hardy is covered well and buckled in. It's time we were on our way."


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Hardy Boys or any of the book characters.

 **Thank you:** Wendylouwho10 who read over the story for me and made content suggestions, helped with the flow, and provided some spelling/grammar corrections. A big help, as always! Typos are mine and I discover them all the time. :-)

 **Rating/Setting:** Rating is T. Setting is AU.

 **Author's Notes:** And now you can find out where Joe is going in the SUV! Thank you for the reviews!

Also, I thought I'd comment on an anonymous review that I got for the last chapter. I don't often comment on anonymous reviews, but thought I would this time. When I write stories such as this, I don't write them just for the shock factor of the torture scenes. There is that part and it's obvious that I don't mind doing a little 'whumping' on my characters. However, it's not the torture that drives my story but what comes after. It's the ability of the human spirit to overcome the worst that humanity can throw at it... and it's even better when you have someone there to walk beside you. That's what I love about the HB. If I wrote just for the torture, there would be a lot more blood and guts involved and it would go over a longer time period and perhaps the object of said torture wouldn't even survive. Because people who truly revel in torture aren't about the indomitable human spirit but its destruction. So that is all that I will say on the subject.

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Four**

Travis was in the driver's seat of the SUV with Nick in the front passenger seat. RJ was in the seat behind Travis. Nick's phone sat in the console and conversation stopped each time the pleasant female voice gave a direction. Nick hadn't said where they were going but just to follow the directions.

"So that's why we picked up Joe, here," RJ said as he relayed how he had come by the information that pointed to Joe. "I'm telling you that the websites I looked at yesterday," RJ paused as he realized that it was now past midnight. "I mean two days ago, showed Joe's picture for the ones of Alex Fortune. I'm not lying."

"And I believe you RJ. I think someone wants Joe taken out and made all the necessary changes to get you to believe that Joe Hardy was Alex Fortune," Nick Sacco looked unconcerned as he gazed at the passing scenery.

"Thank God," RJ said as he leaned back in the seat. He glanced over to Joe and then back to Nick.

"I believe you, but that doesn't get rid of our problem," Nick continued.

"You don't want to just get rid of him?" RJ asked.

Shaking his head, Nick responded. "As I mentioned in the basement, Fenton Hardy will be like a raging pack of pit bulls on steroids. Any possible lead will be tracked down. Anything that points to who took his son will be investigated. Add the boy's brother Frank to the mix and we've got an even bigger problem."

"Frank?" Travis asked.

"Both boys are following in their father's footsteps." Nick looked behind Travis at RJ. "Did you mention to anyone what you were doing tonight?"

RJ shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "No. I didn't tell anyone."

"You said nothing?"

"I didn't mention Alex Fortune specifically, just that soon I'd be up for promotion," RJ finally said.

Nick looked back to the windshield. There weren't many clues pointing in the direction of the Sacco family, but all it would take would be one slip-up, one clue, one set of loose lips and a private investigator with a vendetta would be dogging their every step. The biggest difficulty in this situation was the fact that Joe Hardy was in bad shape and when Fenton Hardy saw the bruises, staples, and ice pick he would be livid. Who was to say that he wouldn't dog their every step even with his son returned? He thought about it. Perhaps there was a way, but someone would have to pay a price.

.**********.

The tires of the gray SUV crunched the gravel paths between long stretches of green grass dotted with trees and grave markers.

"Straight ahead now," Nick's voice cut through the silence. The vehicle was as quiet as the cemetery they were riding through. All conversation had stopped the moment the vehicle had turned into Haven of Rest Cemetery.

The SUV came slowly to a stop behind a dark sedan. Two other members of the Sacco organization stood beside what appeared to be an open grave. A black hole yawned in front of a family marker with dark black soil piled on the far side of the hole. One of the men shifted and the family name on the marker could be read: HARDY.

RJ could be heard breathing a sigh of relief in the backseat as Nick unbuckled.

"Gently bring Joe over," he said as he exited the vehicle.

RJ and Travis carefully took Joe's body from the backseat, making sure not to jostle the ice pick.

"Thought it was going to be me there for a minute," RJ said as he picked up the blanket ends by Joe's feet.

Travis only grunted as he lifted his end. Nick motioned for them to lay Joe on the ground beside the hole with his head near the headstone. RJ looked at the name: Joseph L. Hardy. The man buried here had died in the 40s, but the name fit close enough.

One of the men standing with Nick moved behind Travis and RJ. Both men glanced nervously behind them at the move.

"Mistakes," Nick's voice was soft. "Big mistakes with big ramifications for the family." He looked from the boy on the ground to the two men who had abducted him. "If you thought you had Alex Fortune, you should have contacted me. Your decision to take all the glory for this hit has jeopardized our family."

"But Mr. Sacco-"

Nick raised his hand and silence fell. "I believe that Joe tried to tell you several times his identity but you wouldn't let him." He looked back to Joe. "His father will want someone to pay." His gaze went to RJ. "And you will pay the price."

In less than two seconds, the man standing behind RJ pulled his gun and shot RJ in the back of the head. His body fell forward into the open hole.

Travis looked to Nick Sacco as the echo of the shot still reverberated in the still night air. "Will I pay as well?"

Nick turned his attention from the body in the hole, to Travis. "Not this time, but you don't get any more mistakes."

"I understand," Travis said as he looked into the grave that could have been his. "What about Joe?"

"Cover him with the other blanket and then leave. Go back and clean things up at the house." Nick motioned for the other two men to get to the car and wait; they would be his ride out. "I'll be in touch with your new orders, Travis."

When everyone had left, Nick pulled out a phone that was different that the one he had used in the car. He quickly snapped a picture of the headstone and then dialed a number that he had loaded in the phone earlier. The phone rang twice and then it was answered.

"Hardy."

"Mr. Hardy, I think I have something that you are missing." Nick looked down on the pale bruised face of Joe Hardy.

.**********.

 _Earlier…_

Fenton Hardy looked at the young couple in front of him. In less than an hour's time, Vanessa and Frank had gotten more information than he had. He looked at the screen and the picture of Joshua Kincaid. It was the man who had switched Joe's wallet. The man had only been caught once over a decade ago and the information on him was old. He was suspected in several other crimes but there was never enough evidence. Fenton looked at his son. "I guess you haven't told Agent Johnson or Agent Williams yet."

Frank shook his head. "We just retrieved the file." He pointed to some white spots on the screen. "The file was corrupted and we had to do a little work to get it to open. Now we want to find out who removed the files. While Vanessa starts on that, I'll call for the agents."

"No, you focus on this. I'll call them," Fenton said.

Less than fifteen minutes later, Agents Williams and Johnson joined them. Vanessa and Frank showed them the information they had shown Fenton.

Agent Johnson said, "Good work. We'll call in the Digital Forensics team and get some of them on this now." He reached for his phone.

"Wait," Frank said.

"Why?" Keo Johnson asked.

"Close the door, dad."

Frank looked to Vanessa who said, "Almost got it."

"Frank?" his father asked as the door clicked shut.

Vanessa looked at her screen and then back to Frank and nodded.

Frank let out a deep breath. "From what Vanessa and I have gathered, either someone has managed to get a high-level official's credentials to enter the sites and perform operations that are restricted to the highest levels or…."

"It is someone who has that access." Vanessa turned the screen to the agents.

"You really think it's one of our own?" Williams asked.

Frank nodded and added, "Or someone in a sister organization with the needed clearance."

Keo whistled. "Can you determine which login did this?"

"Yes," Frank answered. "It might take us a little time, but we've narrowed it down to the logins you saw. We have to go through and determine that all are legitimate and then trace them back to the computers that did the login."

"Get on it," Johnson said.

"Yes sir."

As the agents and Fenton were leaving the room, Fenton's phone rang. The number was unknown and he asked everyone to wait as he answered. "Hardy."

"Mr. Hardy, I think I have something that you are missing," an unknown voice said.

Fenton switched to speakerphone and said, "I am missing something important."

"Does he have blonde hair and blue eyes?"

Fenton restrained his anger, balling his fists at his sides. "What do you want?" he ground out between his teeth.

Frank signaled him. They had activated a trace on the call.

"You have a mole in an organization you work with Mr. Hardy. This mole told one of my members that your son was Alex Fortune and in an effort to avenge the family, my man went after Alex. Your son was even carrying ID identifying him as Alex Fortune. I was told that websites had been altered to show your son's picture for Alex."

Fenton glanced to Frank and Vanessa and saw that they were already working on this new information.

"That's interesting, but what I really want is my son," Fenton said with a deadly calm.

"I'm going to give him to you. You'll need to bring an ambulance though. I'm afraid that my man got a little carried away with his vengeance before someone notified me."

"I'll hunt him-"

"Don't bother. The main one involved will be waiting for you as well. I'll give you your son and his abuser if you give me your word that you won't come after my family over this."

Silence.

"Then good-bye, Mr.-"

"Wait!" Fenton yelled at the phone. "I give my word that I won't go after the Sacco family over this." Fenton knew who Alex Fortune was and what family would be involved.

"Ahh," the voice said indicating that he understood that Fenton knew. "I'm sending you a picture which should help you locate this place more quickly. I'd hurry, Mr. Hardy." Then silence returned.

"He didn't end the call," Vanessa said and then rotated her laptop. "He's in this area."

Fenton's phone beeped. There was a text. Fenton opened it. "It's a picture of a tombstone with the name Joseph L. Hardy on it from the 40s."

Frank scanned the map on Vanessa's computer. "There! Haven of Rest Cemetery!"

"Let's go!" Fenton said as he grabbed his jacket.

"Give me just a minute," Vanessa said as she sent the address to their phones.

"You don't have to come, Vanessa," Agent Williams said.

"Just try leaving me behind," Vanessa muttered as she closed her laptop and unplugged it. The cord and bag could wait but the laptop was coming with her. She grabbed her coat and headed out with the others.

Agent Johnson was calling for units to respond as well as a medical unit. When he was off the phone, he turned to Fenton, "Unless they say otherwise, he'll be taken to Our Lady of Mercy Hospital."

Fenton nodded. He wouldn't call Laura yet.

Entering the garage, the five of them piled into one of the ORT SUVs with Keo driving. He activated the flashing red lights that were on this vehicle and they left the garage going as fast as safely possible.

.**********.

Frank sat looking out the window. Vanessa was in the middle between himself and his father. All of them were tense. Joe was alive but in what kind of shape? If they hadn't been contacted could they have saved him? Frank thought that the answer was a negative. They just didn't have enough information.

"Fifteen minutes," Vanessa said from beside him. "At least at the speed he's going. It should take us at least twenty-five but we'll be there much faster."

Frank looked at her; she was starting to ramble. She and Joe weren't official but he thought that one day they would be. Could she handle it or would she be like Iola? Would seeing Joe like this cause her to end the relationship before it began? Her eyes never left the road in front of them as she continued to talk about the route and the time involved. The picture of the tombstone with Joseph Hardy on it was never far from his thoughts as the SUV barreled down the highway.


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Hardy Boys or any of the book characters.

 **Thank you:** Wendylouwho10 who read over the story for me and made content suggestions, helped with the flow, and provided some spelling/grammar corrections. A big help, as always! Typos are mine and I discover them all the time. :-)

 **Rating/Setting:** Rating is T. Setting is AU.

 **Author's Notes:** Finally you get to find out how Joe is! Thanks for all the reviews!

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Five**

Agent Williams answered her cell phone with a quick, "Hello." Williams listened for a moment and then said. "We'll be there in five."

Five was the number of minutes they were from their destination. They had been waiting anxiously for a call that one of the other units had arrived. The ambulance had arrived five minutes earlier but it had been waiting outside the cemetery for a police or ORT unit to arrive. In a situation like this, they weren't allowed to go in unescorted in case the criminals were still at the scene.

Angela turned in her seat. "Agents Evans and Gomez have arrived and the ambulance is going in with them." Her phone rang again. "Williams." She turned to look at the backseat passengers once again and said, "Joe's alive."

Sounds of relief came from the Hardys and Vanessa. Still they couldn't wait to see Joe for themselves.

.**********.

When the SUV arrived, they parked about twenty yards from where there were lights and people in case there was any evidence to recover near the scene. The vehicle quickly emptied as everyone hurried to where two EMTs were working to place Joe on a stretcher.

Agent Gomez moved to stand between the onrushing Hardys and where the EMTs were working. His hands were outstretched as he said, "Just slow down. Be sure to give them the space they need." The warning did cause the Hardys to check their speed slightly and stand back away from the man and woman working on Joe.

"I'm his father," Fenton said as the woman glanced his way.

"Just give us a moment," she said as the two moved in unison to raise the stretcher up on its collapsible legs.

Fenton and Frank got a good look at Joe's bruised skin and then Frank's eyes were drawn to the object in his brother's side. "Is that a knife?" Frank asked in confusion.

The male EMT, whose nametag said Trayvon, replied as they began moving the stretcher toward the waiting ambulance. "It's an ice pick."

Frank and Fenton stared at each other for a moment. The female EMT, whose name was Alice, added, "That's the worst injury that we know of. He has a broken leg, and some other… minor puncture wounds. Follow us to OLOM. A surgeon will need to examine the large puncture." The stretcher was now to the back of the ambulance where they quickly loaded it in.

Trayvon turned to the waiting group as he and Alice climbed in the back, "Meet us there." He closed the door and the vehicle began to move. It's flashing lights were at odds with the darkness of the cemetery.

"Before you go, I'd like you to see this, Fenton," Agent Johnson called from over near the open grave.

Fenton hurried over with Frank and Vanessa not far behind. Johnson looked down into the shallow grave and said, "I think this is one of his abductors. We've called for the coroner."

Fenton nodded to Johnson while Frank and Vanessa stood silent. They all took in the sight of the dead man laying face down in the shallow grave. Each had their own thoughts about the man in the grave. After just a few moments, Fenton said, "Let's go."

Frank cast a glance over his shoulder at the grave marker that read 'Joseph Hardy.' "Not today," he murmured. "Not today."

The SUV pulled out of the cemetery into the empty street. Agent Johnson stayed behind at the scene so Agent Williams was driving with Fenton in the passenger seat. The phone call Fenton made to Laura was difficult for Frank to listen to as he sat in the backseat with Vanessa. Frank was thinking about Joe's injuries when he felt Vanessa's hand take his. He glanced at her but she was looking out the window. He didn't know if she had done it for his comfort or hers, but he was glad for it when the vehicle pulled into the parking area for the ER.

The four of them proceeded to a waiting area to sit or pace depending on their personality. Fenton paced. Frank sat. Vanessa would sit and then stand and pace for a minute and sit back down only to stand and repeat the process. Agent Williams stood against the wall and kept her eyes glued to the entrance as if willing the doctor to walk through the doors.

Ten minutes after their arrival, a doctor came in. "Family of Joe Hardy?"

"Here," Fenton said as he stood.

The doctor walked over and looked at the others who had gathered around. "I'm Dr. Walsh. Let's go over to the conference room."

"They're with me," Fenton said.

"They can come along. I just think the conference room is a better place to discuss this." Dr. Walsh motioned them to follow him to the nearby conference room that had six chairs and a small table. "Joe is currently in surgery to remove the ice pick and repair any internal damage."

"Is there a lot of internal damage?" Frank asked.

"We won't know until the surgery is under way. There was not a lot of bleeding so that is a good sign. However, the intestines and colon are in the area of the puncture and may need to be repaired. In addition, if either of them were perforated, then the abdominal cavity will need to be cleaned to remove any contaminants." He waited for their nods of understanding. "After the surgery…" Dr. Walsh paused and then gently asked, "Do you about _all_ of Joe's injuries."

Fenton drew a deep breath and said, "We saw the bruising so we know he took a beating and we know about his broken leg. I take it there is more."

Walsh nodded. "The puncture wound is our priority, but we have noted other injuries. From x-rays, we have determined that he does have a broken right fibula and two cracked ribs on his left side. The large bruise that is diagonal across his face caused us some concern but there are surprisingly no facial fractures but he does have a large cut inside his mouth that will be stitched as well as a chipped tooth that our oral surgeon will look at later. The redness around his eyes would indicate some form of pepper spray. Joe's wrists are very swollen with some cuts." Walsh stopped for a moment and asked, "Any questions so far?"

"No," Fenton said, "But is there more?"

"I'm afraid so." At their looks of concern, Walsh said, "The injuries aren't major or life-threatening, they're just… disturbing. You see, after the surgery, we'll be working to remove the rest of the staples-"

"Staples?" Frank asked leaning forward.

"Yes. We've already begun removing some of them as we prep him for surgery, but the ones on his back will wait until after the surgery."

"Staples?" Frank asked again. "Joe has staples in him?"

Dr. Walsh drew a breath and said, "They are the type you would use in a staple gun. We have taken them out of the soles of his feet, abdomen, and chest already. Thankfully they were primarily placed in muscle tissue and not in a sensitive area such as the neck or wrist-"

Frank stood up abruptly and walked over to the wall where he leaned back against it.

"I'm sorry," Dr. Walsh said. "This isn't easy news to break to anyone."

"It's okay, Dr. Walsh," Agent Williams said. "As you said it's hard news to give and even harder to hear when it's someone you care about."

The doctor nodded and then stood. "The surgery will take a little over an hour if there isn't much damage. We'll update you at that time."

As Walsh reached the door, Fenton said, "My wife will be here in about thirty minutes. Will you be available for questions if she has them?"

"Certainly. Stay in here as long as you need to," Walsh said and exited the room.

As the door clicked shut, Frank spoke. "We should be _thankful_ they weren't in a _sensitive area_?" His tone was angry.

Vanessa stood and walked over to him. "Yes. We should be." Laying a hand on Frank's arm, she said, "You know the doctor meant well by what he said."

"I know. It's just-"

Fenton interrupted. "It's just hard to be thankful when all you can see are the bruises." Three sets of eyes turned to him. "It's even harder when it's your child." He dropped his head into his hands. "How am I going to tell Laura?"

Frank felt guilt wash over him. Even though his father had mentioned his mother to the doctor, Frank had been consumed with his anger and pushed the thought of his mother to the side once again. He certainly wasn't 'Son of the Year' material at the moment; but he could work on making things better. "I'll help you explain it, dad."

"Thanks, Frank," Fenton said with gratitude. "Your mother will need us both."

Agent Williams cleared her throat. "I've sent for another vehicle. The three of you can keep this one until we can bring you your own car." Agent Williams handed Fenton the keys and took his so that the Hardy car could be brought to the hospital. "Vanessa, do you want to stay longer or should we take you home?"

"I'd like to stay if that is okay," she said quietly.

"It's more than okay," Frank responded as he reached out to take her hand.

.**********.

 _An hour later…_

Chloe Morton had driven Laura Hardy to the hospital and after checking on the family in the waiting room, she had left them at their insistence. They would contact her once they had more news. For now, Laura sat between her son and husband on the waiting room couch. The arms of her husband wrapped around her as she leaned on his shoulder. "I don't want Joe working with these people anymore," she whispered quietly but firmly. "And if we can get Frank to stop, I'd like that too."

"Laura, it's too soon to-"

She pulled back and looked at him. "I don't think it's too soon. In fact, it wasn't soon enough," she whispered angrily.

"Mom?" Frank said from beside her. When he had her attention, he said, "Let's talk about this once Joe is on the mend." He looked her straight in the eye. "You know he won't like us making decisions without him."

The anger that was in Laura drained out. "You're right. He won't. But we _will_ talk about it," she said firmly.

Frank nodded and his mother snuggled back down into her husband's embrace. Frank saw his father's smile of thanks for diffusing the situation. Laura would have argued with her husband, but she wasn't ready to argue with Frank when he brought up Joe's reaction to being left out of discussions about his own future. He himself had no plans to quit ORT. The training he had gotten at ORT was the reason they were going to catch the traitor. He was just waiting to get word on Joe and then he planned to get Vanessa's laptop and continue what they started.

"Joe Hardy's family?" a voice called from the entrance.

"Here," Laura said as she stood.

The doctor motioned them over to the same conference room they were in earlier. He shook each of their hands as he introduced himself. "I'm Dr. Berstein."

Fenton introduced himself and then pointed to the others, "My wife, Laura, our son, Frank, and a close friend, Vanessa."

"I wish we were meeting under more auspicious circumstances, but at least I can provide you with some positive news."

"What is it, doctor?" Laura asked as she leaned forward, both her hands grasping Fenton's.

"Joe came through the surgery with no problems. The perforation of his intestine was just a small tear which we repaired and then cleansed the area. I was surprised that his intestinal tract was empty in that area."

"We have reason to believe that Joe had some stomach issues before he was kidnapped. It might explain the lack of… material," Fenton said when the doctor paused.

"Well, whatever the reason, the lack of material in the colon also means there wasn't as much material to contaminate the area. However, we will be putting him on some very strong antibiotics for a few days and then stepping him down on the dosage. Because his condition could worsen quickly, we'll be keeping him in ICU for a couple of days and then evaluate his condition at that time. Now as to his other puncture wounds, we've removed the staples and have cleaned the areas. There is some minor swelling and bruising at each site, but we expect these to heal up with no problems. The antibiotics that will be protecting him against internal infection will also help with these smaller wounds." The doctor looked at his tablet and said, "We've set his leg but have it in an air cast at the moment. We'll look at putting on a hard cast once the swelling goes down."

"Can we see him now?" Laura asked as the doctor paused.

Dr. Berstein looked at his watch. "Give them twenty more minutes. I've ordered a CT scan just to be sure there aren't any bits of metal left in the muscle tissue." He looked at the group carefully. "Now he will be in SICU (Surgical Intensive Care Unit), so that means just two visitors at a time."

"Unfortunately, we know this all too well," Fenton said with a faint smile.

"Are there any other questions?" Dr. Bernstein asked as he set his tablet down.

"How long will it take him to recover?" Frank asked.

"His leg will be four to six weeks and his intestinal tract should be back to normal by then as well."

"Besides antibiotics and crutches, will he need anything special for his recovery?" Laura asked.

"He will be on a clear liquid diet for a few days and then we'll move him to pureed or finely ground foods that won't irritate his GI tract. We'll provide you a list of foods to avoid during the recovery as well as a guideline for introducing foods back into his system." He paused, "Anything else?"

Fenton looked at his wife who shook her head no. He turned to the doctor and said, "That does it for now. Will they come get us when he's in a room?"

"Yes. I'll make sure they do that." He rose from the chair and excused himself.

"Well, that could have been much worse," Laura said. Frank looked at his mother in surprise and she gave a small smile and said, "I _know_ it could have been much worse. It doesn't mean that I'm in favor of either of you working with this group further; it just means that I'm happy he's alive." She stood and pulled Fenton up with her. "Let's go back to the waiting area for now. When they come to get us, your father and I will go in first but we'll just stay fifteen minutes and then come out so the two of you can go in."

"Oh no, Mrs. Hardy, I don't want-" Vanessa began to say.

"Nonsense, dear. Joe needs to know his friends are here as well," Laura said as they exited the conference room.

"Well, if you think so," Vanessa said.

"I know so." Laura reached over and patted Vanessa's hand as they moved toward the seating area.

As they waited, Frank got a call from Jules. "What's the word on Joe?"

"We've recovered him," Frank said with a smile.

"That's incredible, Frank! Is he all right? Has he been able to give you any information?" Jules asked.

"He's in SICU but he's expected to make a full recovery. Right now, no one has had a chance to speak with him about what happened."

"It's great that he's going to make it, Frank. I know you two are close." He paused. "Are there any leads on the why he was kidnapped?"

"We were told that there's a mole in government somewhere that set Joe up," Frank said carefully.

Jules whistled. "Well, if there's a mole, there'll be a trail. I'll call Lisa and Amber and we'll come on in. We need to get on this before anyone can cover their tracks."

"Thanks, Jules."

"Don't mention it. You'd do the same for me."

"Yeah, I would," Frank said with a smile.

"Consider it done." Jules stated. "We'll be at the main office in the hour or so. Send me whatever you've already found out and we'll continue from there."

As Frank disconnected the call, he began to frown. Something was nudging his memory but he couldn't bring it to the surface. Then, as the doctor had predicted, the nurse came to get them. Nothing unusual had been seen in the CT scan and they could begin going back to see Joe.

When Fenton and Laura left to follow the nurse, Frank turned to Vanessa. "After we see Joe, I want to get on your laptop. There's something I need to check."

"You've thought of something?" Vanessa asked hopefully.

"Yes, but I don't like where it's leading me," he answered honestly.

"If it will help us find who set Joe up, why does it bother you?"

"Because it might be leading me to a friend," he replied quietly. He was grateful that Vanessa didn't ask any further questions. _Could Jules, Amber, or Lisa be involved?_ he asked himself. There was video that could give him a clue but he'd wait until after he'd seen his brother to investigate it.


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Hardy Boys or any of the book characters.

 **Thank you:** Wendylouwho10 who read over the story for me and made content suggestions, helped with the flow, and provided some spelling/grammar corrections. A big help, as always! Typos are mine and I discover them all the time. :-)

 **Rating/Setting:** Rating is T. Setting is AU.

 **Author's Notes:** Next couple of chapters will be more Frank and Vanessa focused as they work to find the mole that set Joe up. As for the technical information in this and other chapters, please forgive any errors. I did my best. And Barb, I just had to laugh at your review... I did _forget_ to add pneumonia in there! Maybe next story! After all, got to leave a few things for future stories. Thanks for the laugh!

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Six**

Vanessa and Frank stood shoulder to shoulder in Joe's SICU room. At her muffled sob, he put an arm around her. "You don't have to hold it in, Van," he whispered to her as she laid her head against his shoulder.

She sniffed. "It's just that Iola couldn't take this and I don't want him to think that I can't handle it."

"Trust me, mom's eyes were bloodshot when she came out and we consider her a tough cookie." Frank looked at his brother. "It's not crying over the injuries that's a problem. The question is, can you live with the fact that this could happen again?" He looked down at her as she answered.

"I can. None of us want it to happen, but yes. I can live with it."

He squeezed her shoulder. "Then that's all that matters." Frank let his arm fall and then walked to his brother's bedside, an occurrence that had happened with frightening regularity over the last two years. He took in the vivid mark that slashed across Joe's face, barely missing his eye and nose. _That would be the blow that chipped his tooth_ , Frank thought. The clear tubing of the oxygen looped over his ears and under his nose. Frank was indeed thankful that Joe wasn't on a ventilator. That was a sight he could go the rest of his life without seeing again. His eyes drifted down to Joe's shoulders which were also bruised and swollen. _Were his shoulders dislocated?_ He frowned at the thought. _I'll have to ask the doctor about that. The bruising and swelling aren't as prevalent on his forearm and wrists…_ Frank grew angry at the thought that his brother might have been hung up like a piece of meat. Hanging by his wrists would explain the shoulder swelling and the lack of bruising on his forearms. The bandages around Joe's wrists confirmed his thoughts as whatever he was restrained with had cut into his skin as he hung. Frank clenched his fists. He didn't realize his agitation was so obvious until Vanessa spoke.

"Frank? What is it?"

"The SOBs hung him by his wrists. It explains some of his injuries." He went on to point out what he noticed.

Vanessa didn't speak but he could see that she was just as troubled by it as he was. Frank moved back to the foot of the bed and pulled the blanket off of Joe's raised leg. The air cast covered most the bruising and swelling but that wasn't what Frank was looking for. He looked at the bottom of Joe's foot but it was bandaged. _Staples_ , he thought. _They loaded my brother with staples. How much pain did you endure, little brother?_ In a flash of anger, he was glad that one of Joe's abusers was dead. It wasn't a thought he was proud of, but he'd sleep better knowing that man wasn't out torturing anyone else. Frank closed his eyes. This was the second person whose death didn't bother him. The first had been Marilyn Laird and he hadn't changed his mind about her either. Frank covered Joe's leg up gently, smoothed the blanket, and then turned to face his brother.

"You get well, Joe. I'll be back and I hope that I'll be able to tell you that we caught the person that set this up. We won't stop until we find them. Promise." Frank looked at the heart monitor for some sign of cognizance, but there wasn't any. But the promise still held true.

He had forgotten Vanessa was there until he heard her say. "That goes for me too, Joe. We'll both be back. Promise." She turned a watery smile to Frank and said, "Ready to go catch a rat?"

His first genuine smile since the previous night came to his face. "Let's go."

.**********.

After speaking briefly to his parents, Frank borrowed the keys to the SUV and retrieved his tablet and Vanessa's laptop. Returning to the dreaded conference room, they closed the door and got to work.

As Frank sat down beside Vanessa, he asked, "Can you get me a split screen showing the outside station footage of Joe with the pickpocket and the traffic cam showing Jules and Joe at the stoplight."

"Sure can, let me just connect to ORT's VPN (virtual private network) and I'll pull it right up." As Vanessa typed, she asked, "So are you going to tell me what you're thinking or do I have to guess?"

Frank was looking at his own tablet and doing searches for 'Alex Fortune.' He didn't look away from his screen as he said, "I won't have to say anything if what I'm thinking is true in regards to the footage. However, right now I'm doing searches on various engines to determine what webpages come up when you search for Alex Fortune. According to the caller, Joe's picture showed up on these pages for at least a day or two."

Vanessa glanced away from her computer as it made its final connections. "And if that's true, we can track the code to see when and where the changes were made. Perfect," she said with a smile. Then her computer beeped and she looked back to her screen. "Okay, I'm pulling up the footage now into a split screen. Where do you want them to start?"

As he sat his tablet down, Frank said, "Both systems are coded to the atomic clock. I'd like to start them both from ten seconds before Joe crosses the street."

A few key strokes later, Vanessa says, "Done," and they both watch the unfolding scene in front of them.

Joe crosses the street toward the station. You can see the pickpocket hovering in the shadows at the far side of the station. As Joe goes up the steps holding his stomach, you see the pickpocket lurch forward like a drunk. As the 'drunk' makes the wallet switch, Frank presses the pause button for both.

"There," he says triumphantly.

"What?" Vanessa asked as she continued to gaze at the screen. "I don't- Oh!" She turned to Frank and then back to the screen. There on one screen was Joe having his wallet switched and frozen on the other was Jules Tipton watching from the other side of the street.

"Can you zoom in on his face?"

"He's close enough that it should be pretty clear," Vanessa said as she typed. Using the cursor she selected Jules face and hit enter. The picture enlarged 4x and a smile could be seen on his face. Vanessa looked to Frank. "He could just be smiling about the meal they had."

Frank didn't respond but requested that she return to normal magnification and continue the playback. As they watched, Jules waited for Joe to enter the station and then turned to walk back the way he had come. Vanessa hit the key to stop the playback.

"How did you know?" Vanessa asked.

"Jules didn't seem to know that Joe was feeling unwell when he went into the station, but I think it looks pretty obvious. He was helpful when I called previously, but now that Joe has been recovered and the word is out that there is mole, he's suddenly ready to come in and work." Frank glanced to Vanessa.

"As an administrator, he can go and alter the logs and no one will think to question him."

"No one but us," Frank responded.

Vanessa nodded and asked, "But why Joe?"

"I thought about that while waiting to see Joe and there's a couple of things that come to mind. Not things that should cause anyone to do what has been done to Joe, but they're the best I can come up with…." Frank's voice trailed off.

Vanessa sat patiently while Frank collected his thoughts.

"Jules had a younger brother that was murdered about five years ago. He and his brother weren't close and he gave the impression that his brother was always in the spotlight that he felt he deserved." Frank shrugged. "He made several comments to me asking about all the attention Joe gets. While it irritated me a little, I didn't think anything of it until tonight." Frank dropped his head into his hands.

"He tried to kill Joe because he was getting too much attention?" Vanessa asked in horror.

"I think that's part of it, but I don't think it's the primary reason."

Vanessa must have noticed his agitation because she continued her questioning. "But you suspect something."

"Yes." He paused. "I think Jules is hoping that I'll replace his younger brother and that he'll replace mine."

Gasping, Vanessa put her hand to her mouth. "That's just sick!"

"I know, but it might not be the case. It's just speculation on my part."

"Well, you've been spot on so far," Vanessa said. "It makes sense in a twisted way." She looked back to her screen. "So who do we tell and when?"

Frank pulled out his phone. "We tell Dad, Johnson, and Williams. Jules is on his way in and we have to make sure he doesn't alter anything."

Vanessa nodded and pulled back up the image of Jules watching Joe at the station. She shook her head and closed her laptop as Frank made the call to Agent Johnson.

.**********.

Frank looked nervously at his watch. Time was ticking away and Agent Johnson hadn't arrived yet. He ran his hand through his hair as he paced the room. "Where is he?" Frank asked rhetorically and was surprised when he received an answer.

"Right here," Johnson said as he walked in with Fenton right behind him.

Fenton closed the door behind them.

"These are serious allegations you're making, Frank," Agent Johnson said as he took a seat.

"He's not the only one making them," Vanessa added. "Based on what we've found, I believe him."

"Show me the video," Johnson replied. He watched the video and then said, "The station isn't that close to the road. He might not have seen the actual switch, but it is suspicious."

"He also said that Joe was feeling fine, but everything on the video points to Joe _not_ feeling fine," Frank said.

"Perhaps Joe hid it well." Johnson raised his hand to forestall any objections. "I need proof. Legitimate proof that we can show the judge. Not maybes and feelings about younger brothers."

Frank frowned, "But-"

"Evidence, Frank. I need hard evidence. What can you show me?"

"Nothing right now," Vanessa responded as she watched Frank's jaw twitch. "But to get the evidence we need, we need to be able to record everything Jules does on his ORT computer."

Johnson laughed, "You really think after all he's done to hide his tracks that he'll use his work computer now?"

"If he's desperate he will. He also won't want to do anything on a personal computer that can be traced to him," Frank responded.

Fenton, who had been quiet to this point said, "Frank believes that he can get Jules to tip his hand."

"How?"

"After we get the keylogger on his computer it will record all his keystrokes. Then I'll tell him exactly what we were told about the mole and then I'll tell him what Vanessa and I have already figured out," Frank responded.

"But anything he does then will just look like he's trying to find the mole himself. How will that tip us off to anything," Johnson said with a frown.

"That won't but when we say that we're going to look for deleted files to find the pickpocket-" Frank started.

"Jules will go in to do a complete erasure of the files that he deleted," Vanessa finished.

"Won't he see that you've already recovered the files?"

"Frank and Vanessa plan to go in with their upgraded access and remove the signs of their search. Hopefully, he won't be looking at access logs as he'll think they haven't found them yet," Fenton answered. "From what I've been told, only a few agents know the pickpocket's real name and are doing a search for him."

Johnson nodded. "That's correct. We felt that it wasn't in the best interest of the search to have it broadcast that we have a mole. We're hoping that the pickpocket can give us some clues to the mole's identity." He paused. "Your idea might work."

"Let us try," Frank pleaded as he put both hands on the table and leaned forward. "He knows that once we start looking we'll find it. He won't have time to go anywhere else, he'll have to do it from his computer."

Johnson sat quietly for a few seconds. "Put the program on his computer, Ms. Bender. I'm sure that you've already hacked in that far." He saw her blush and continued, "He'll be arriving at work soon and it needs to upload before he gets there." He stood. "I hope you're wrong."

"I wish was, but I'm not," Frank stated carefully. "Vanessa and I will head in to ORT but Vanessa will stay in the parking garage with the vehicle and will monitor the keylogger from there. She can alert us if he goes into the databases to erase his tracks."

"I'll wait for your call," Johnson said and then turned to Fenton, "What will be your part?"

"I'm going to stay here with my wife and son." Fenton gave a proud, but grim smile in Frank's direction, "I think this investigation is in good hands." He gave a glance to Vanessa who nodded back. "I'll join the search for Kincaid when I feel comfortable leaving Joe and Laura here."

"You're concerned about his safety?" Johnson asked and before Fenton could respond, he answered his own question. "Of course you are. Joe may have information about who set him up."

Fenton nodded.

"Would you like for me to send in some agents to assist?"

"Since we aren't 100% sure that Jules is the mole, the answer is no. I plan on being here most of the time with Laura, but if I leave…." Fenton responded.

"Call and it'll be handled by my top agents," Johnson said as he moved to the door.

"Thank you." Fenton watched the ORT agent leave and then turned to his son and Vanessa. "Call me if you have news."

"Of course, dad." Frank moved around the table to give his dad a hug. "And you call me if you have any news."

"I will, son," Fenton said with emotion and then broke from the embrace to leave the room.

Frank looked at the door his father had left open.

"Are you ready?" Vanessa asked softly.

"Let's go find our mole," Frank said and walked out the door of the conference room; his stride much like that of his father.


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Hardy Boys or any of the book characters.

 **Thank you:** Wendylouwho10 who read over the story for me and made content suggestions, helped with the flow, and provided some spelling/grammar corrections. A big help, as always! Typos are mine and I discover them all the time. :-)

 **Rating/Setting:** Rating is T. Setting is AU.

 **Author's Notes:** I know just enough about computers to be dangerous. Please forgive any mistakes in my IT descriptions. :)

* * *

 **C** **hapter Twenty-Seven**

Jules whistled as Frank finished telling him the details of Joe's injuries and what the mysterious caller from the Sacco family had told them. "So," Frank said, "there's a mole somewhere. Since they obviously have the ability to find criminal elements to assist them, Vanessa and I thought that that looking at the databases to see if some files had been deleted would be a good place to start."

"But you haven't looked yet?" Jules asked.

"No, we were going to get clearance from Agent Williams to access that information but when you said that you and the girls would be coming in, I thought I could just look along with you."

"Sure," Jules said. "But where's Vanessa?"

"She was staying a little longer at the hospital with my mom and then she'll be here." Frank looked to the two empty stations in the room. "What about Amber and Lisa?"

"They're on their way. They both have a little further to come than I did but they'll probably be here in fifteen to twenty minutes. But I can go ahead and get started on the project."

"Sounds good," Frank said as he pulled up a chair.

Jules was trying to hide his agitation but Frank could see it. However, it would probably look suspicious if he volunteered to leave when there was nothing pressing for him to do. Frank wished he had thought ahead, but he really thought that Lisa or Amber would be here and could talk with them some to provide Jules with the time he needed. However, Jules really didn't want anyone here and Frank wouldn't be surprised to learn that Jules had waited a bit before calling the girls. Then Frank's stomach growled. "Sorry," he said sheepishly.

"Hey, I'm just going to be looking at files for a bit. Why don't you go down to the cafeteria and get a bite to eat? When I find something, we're going to be really busy and there probably won't be a lot of time to eat then." Jules seemed very pleased with his idea.

"Well, I really wanted to help-"

"I promise I call you immediately if I find something," Jules said with a small smile.

Frank stood and walked toward the door. "I'll be back in about twenty minutes then."

"Sounds good. Hopefully, I'll have some news for you by then."

With a nod, Frank left the room and headed to the elevator. He wasn't going to the cafeteria but to the garage. Just a few minutes later, Frank was closing the door to the backseat. Vanessa was seated on the other side and he asked, "Anything?" He watched a smile spread across her face.

"Got it," she said, lifting her blonde head to look Frank in the eye. "He just went in and completely erased the Kincaid file from one of the databases and now he's altering the admin logs to cover his past changes. I bet he'll go to the other database in just a minute." She paused and asked, "Should we call Agent Johnson now?"

"Let's wait until he's finished. I don't want to stop him when there might be more than the two databases. After all, we really don't know how much he's tampered with."

"True," Vanessa replied and looked back at the screen. "It shouldn't take him long to get to the second database… and there he is." She breathed a sigh of relief but then turned a sad face to Frank. "I'm glad we caught him, but I'm sorry that it was Jules."

"Me too," Frank responded. "Looking back, I can remember him making comments about wishing his brother had been more like me. Then maybe they would have been closer. He rarely had anything good to say about Joe when the girls would tell me to congratulate Joe on something from football or basketball…."

Vanessa reached over to put a hand on his arm. "Frank. No one would have thought he would have gone to these extremes. You're not blaming yourself are you? Because if you are, you know Joe would be the first to tell you to stop."

Frank looked away from her with a sad smile on his face. "When Joe would talk about Morgan Harris and his death, I would sometimes wonder how he could possibly blame himself for that boy's death when he was in no way responsible. I would always say, 'Dominic Laird killed him, not you.'" He looked back to Vanessa. "I know now why it was so hard to let go of the guilt."

Vanessa squeezed his arm and was getting ready to say something when her computer beeped. She let go of Frank's arm and looked at the screen. "He's left the government databases and he's going to an outside site."

"Which one?"

Vanessa looked at him with concern. "Our Lady of Mercy."

"What's he doing?" Frank asked as he pulled out his phone.

"Right now he's working to hack into their system. It will take him a minute or two to do that even with the ORT software and his knowledge."

Frank pulled the phone from his ear and looked at the time on it. "Dad must have it off or it's just not picking up a signal in Joe's room. I'm going to call the main desk." Frank did a quick search and then dialed. "Yes, I'd like to be connected to SICU." Pause. "Thank you."

"Frank! He's in!" Vanessa said with concern

"The phone is just ringing!" Frustration was clear in Frank's voice.

"He's in Joe's medication request area." Her eyes scanned the screen. "It looks like he's just looking at what drugs Joe- Wait. He's opened a new window and is looking up the painkiller that Joe is on."

Just then a nurse picked up and Frank had to calm himself. "This is Frank Hardy. Joe Hardy's brother. I need to speak to my father. It's urgent." Pause. "I understand." Pause and then to Vanessa. "She's gone to get dad. They were away from the desk because a patient coded on them which is why they weren't answering the phone. Anything else?"

"He's putting in amounts to see how much he can do before it flags as an overdose."

Frank clenched his jaw as he put his phone to speaker.

"Frank?"

"Dad! You can't let them give Joe any medication until the doctor verifies the medication."

"What?"

Vanessa spoke. "Jules has hacked into the OLOM system and has altered Joe's medications. Specifically he's trying to max out the painkillers."

"Don't worry. I'll have the nurse contact Dr. Berstein immediately and no one will give Joe any medicine until we've checked with the doctor."

Frank's heavy sigh of relief could be heard over the phone and Fenton added. "Good work you two. Take him down."

"Will do, dad. You take care of Joe," Frank responded. "We're calling Agent Johnson now."

After Frank disconnected, Vanessa said, "He's moved up the frequency of the dosing." Her eyes continued on the screen as Frank called Agent Johnson. "This will be the first dose of the pain killer." She looked up at Frank. "No one would realize it was changed until the doctor checks it." She shook her head. "It would have been chalked up to human error."

At that moment, Agent Johnson picked up.

"We've got him, sir," Frank said calmly. After a moment he said, "We'll be waiting," and disconnected the call. Frank looked over at Vanessa.

"He's out of the OLOM system," she said.

"And he's not going to hurt Joe anymore," Frank said with the same calm he had spoken to Johnson with.

"Frank?" Vanessa asked in concern.

"I'll be all right once he's in custody."

Vanessa nodded and Frank leaned his head back against the seat. He couldn't wait for Johnson to get there.

.**********.

Twenty minutes later, Frank, Vanessa, and Keo Johnson were sitting in the back of the SUV in the ORT garage.

"I don't want to believe it but it's true," Johnson said with resignation after viewing the information that Vanessa had. He looked to Frank. "I'd like to see how Jules plays it when you go back. Are you up for that?"

Frank looked across Vanessa and her laptop to the agent. "I'll try, but I can't guarantee I can hold my temper if he says something about Joe."

"Don't worry. I'll be there with you and will pull you off of him if need be," Johnson stated.

"Then, yeah. I'm up for it."

Keo looked to Vanessa. "Ms. Bender, would you like to come with us?"

Vanessa looked from Keo to Frank and then back. "No. I'll go to IT Security and wait for Frank to call. I'm afraid if I go with you that you'll have two of us to pull off that rat."

Keo nodded and said, "Let's go then."

.**********.

"So we believe that the Sacco family dug the shallow grave to be symbolic. There was no intention to cover up RJ Couch's death," Agent Johnson said to Frank as they entered the Digital Forensics office. "Amber, Lisa, thanks for coming in."

Both girls got up to hug Frank and ask how Joe was. He gave them a brief overview which left them gasping. Agent Johnson was watching Jules Tipton the whole time and he never flinched.

"So did you find anything?" Frank asked Jules. "Please tell me you did."

"Sorry, Frank. I wasn't able to find a thing. In fact, as soon as Lisa got here, I had her double check."

Frank turned to Lisa. "You didn't find anything either?"

"I'm sorry, Frank. There were no deleted files for criminals in any of the three major databases I checked. But don't worry, we'll find whoever did this," Lisa said confidently.

Agent Johnson stepped to the door and motioned to someone outside. In a couple of seconds, two armed agents stepped into the room. "I'm afraid that we have already found him, Lisa."

"What?" She asked in confusion.

Johnson didn't answer her but turned to Jules and read him his rights while one of the armed agents cuffed Jules. The whole time Jules was asking them why.

"That's the question I have for you, Jules. Why?" Frank asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Frank! What reason would I have to hurt Joe? It doesn't make sense," Jules pleaded.

"I agree that it doesn't make sense, but it's true. You didn't like Joe being in the spotlight. It reminded you too much of your own relationship with your younger brother who overshadowed you. But I don't begrudge Joe anything. I was only sorry that so much of the attention focused on him was for things that hurt him deeply," Frank said with emotion.

"That's ridiculous, Frank! I wouldn't hurt Joe over something trivial like that!"

"Well, maybe you were hoping to fill the void he left when he died. You always talked about how you wished your younger brother was more like me," Frank said with anger. "Well, it isn't going to happen!"

Amber moved to take Frank's arm. "Frank, you have to be wrong-"

"You don't have any proof!" Jules yelled.

Frank shrugged off Amber hand and took a couple of steps closer to Jules. He could feel Johnson's presence behind him. Frank stared at Jules and then said, "You're right. We didn't have any solid proof until fifteen minutes ago. Now we have plenty."

"What? What proof?" Jules asked with a frown.

Frank uttered just one word: "Keylogger."

Jules eyes opened wide. "You set me up!" Then calm seemed to come over him as he said, "You know, it's not that bad being an only child. You might enjoy it."

As Jules uttered those words, Frank lunged at him but Keo Johnson was true to his word and held him back.

Jules Tipton didn't say anything else as he was taken from the room. Johnson motioned for the girls, who still were in a state of shock, to leave the room. Keo put a hand on Frank's shoulder. "You did good, son."

Frank was breathing heavily. "He tried to kill my brother."

"He did. But your brother is tough and resilient. He'll bounce back."

Frank stumbled over to a rolling chair and dropped into it. It rolled back slightly and stopped. "How many times?"

"Excuse me?"

"How many times can he 'bounce back?' You know, I was counting up Joe's nine lives just last year. I didn't even include the near death experiences he had before the trafficking incident. Five. That's what he's up to now," Frank said as he stared at Johnson.

"I don't know your brother very well, but the time I spent prepping him for his mission to Zendel's showed me some things. He never gives up, he gives everything he's got, and he'd give everything to protect those he loves. He'll pull through this stronger than he was before."

Frank gave a small smile to Johnson. "Thanks."

Keo moved to the door. "Why don't we get Ms. Bender and then head to the hospital? I'm sure the two of you would like to see Joe again and he's sure to be waking up soon."

"Yeah. I do want to see him again. See with my own two eyes that he's still alive." Frank stood and followed Johnson out of the room.


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Hardy Boys or any of the book characters.

 **Thank you:** Wendylouwho10 who read over the story for me and made content suggestions, helped with the flow, and provided some spelling/grammar corrections. A big help, as always! Typos are mine and I discover them all the time. :-)

 **Rating/Setting:** Rating is T. Setting is AU.

 **Author's Notes:** Thanks for reading and reviewing!

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Eight**

Joe didn't come back to awareness gradually, but suddenly as his back protested the fact that he was laying on it. He shifted to ease the pain only to have a more intense pain stab him in the side and in his leg. An involuntary cry of pain escaped his lips as his eyelids pressed shut as much as they could in a helpless attempt to curb the pain.

"Joe?"

"Mom?" he asked as he tried to relax his muscles. "Can I get something for the pain?" Joe hadn't even opened his eyes as he asked. His mother would know just how much pain he was in by his request for pain medication and he knew she would be worried. Carefully, he opened his eyes but the light was bright to him. "Can you turn down the lights a little?" he asked as his mother's face came into focus.

"We rang for the nurse and we'll ask her when she comes in," came a male voice from the opposite side of the room.

"Dad?" Joe asked. He turned his head and the small slits that he was looking through in the direction of his father's voice.

"Yeah, it's me, Joe."

Joe already knew that he was in a hospital as he had regained consciousness prior to his surgery but he didn't have many details about how he got there. He had vague memories of being in a vehicle and then of being outside and the feeling the cold from the ground under him. But he wasn't with RJ and Travis anymore. Joe closed his eyes and lifted his hands towards his parents. He could lift his left arm better than his right as that one hurt pretty intensely at the shoulder. Joe let out a deep breath as he felt both of his parents take a hand. He was safe. They had found him in time after all. Then as he felt comforted, he asked, "Frank?"

"He's on his way," Laura said.

"I was set up-" Joe began but Fenton stopped him.

"We know, Joe. We've caught him."

"Who?" Joe asked with intensity.

"Jules," Fenton said and saw Joe nod and felt the grip on his hand tighten. Anything else Fenton might have said was cut off by the nurse arriving with Dr. Berstein.

"He's awake?" the doctor asked.

"Yes, sir," Fenton replied. "The lights are bothering his eyes and we would like to turn them down if that's okay."

"Perfectly fine," Berstein responded as he nodded to the nurse who went to the switch and adjusted the lights to a lower lever. "Better?" Berstein asked as he went to Joe's bedside.

Joe opened his eyes. "Yeah, that's better," he said while blinking rapidly.

"The light sensitivity should go away fairly quickly," Berstein said. "It's a side effect of the pepper spray that was used on you."

"Yeah, I know," Joe said in a monotone voice and closed his eyes. "Can you give me something for the pain?"

"We'll increase the amount in just a few minutes after I've examined you. Can you tell me what hurts the most?" Dr. Berstein asked.

"I think it's a tie between my leg and my side."

"Your fibula is broken in your right leg and there was a puncture wound in your left side." Berstein paused but Joe didn't respond. "Do you remember how you received these injuries?"

"Vividly," he said softly. Joe opened his eyes as much as he could and turned to his mother. "Would you mind stepping out for a few minutes, mom?"

Laura frowned and said, "Joe, I can-"

"It's not about what you can handle, mom. It's about what I can handle," he said softly. "And I can't handle talking about this with you in the room." He hissed in pain as he shifted.

Laura looked contrite and patted his hand. "I'll go. Maybe Frank will arrive while I'm out there and I can send him in."

"Thanks, mom," he said with the smallest of smiles as he squeezed her hand and let go. He watched her leave and then with a far away expression on his face, he quietly said, "I vividly remember both of them."

"You don't have to say more, Joe," Berstein said. "I only asked in case you needed an explanation." He paused, "Do you want to know about your injuries?"

Joe nodded carefully and said, "Let me just go ahead and say pepper spray, baton, staple gun, baseball bat, fists, ice pick, plastic bags…" Joe's voice tapered off for a moment as he looked at his hands and then looked up, "Do I still have all my toenails?"

"Yes," Berstein replied with a frown.

"Then I guess he didn't find the pliers in time," Joe said calmly but with obvious pain as both his father and the doctor worked to recover from that revelation. "Oh, one more: Taser." Joe grimaced as he shifted.

"Plastic bags?" Fenton asked.

Joe closed his eyes and nodded. "It's the last thing I remember them doing. Putting a plastic bag over my head and pulling it tight and then releasing it just before I'd pass out."

Fenton swore and once the doctor regained his composure, he said, "That's quite a list. Here's the one we have: numerous small puncture wounds and bruising from the staples; cracked ribs on your left side; puncture wound, left side; broken right fibula; and judging by the swelling and difficulty you seem to be having with your right arm, I'm thinking we'll be adding sprained shoulder. We thought you might have a concussion, but I'm thinking you don't have one now that you're awake and talking. Now I'll just look in your eyes and then we'll get you that pain medication." Berstein moved over and checked Joe's eyes and then stepped back and nodded to the nurse who came over to the IV and added something from a syringe into the bag. "Where did they get you with the Taser?"

Joe went to move his right arm and stopped at the pain the movement brought and instead moved his left hand to his chest. "Chest," he said softly. The pain medication was starting to work. "Will I be all right?"

"Yes, son. You will be," Dr. Berstein said sympathetically. "You'll be feeling a lot better in a week and even more so the week after."

Joe's eyes fluttered as the pain medication took over. He was going to be all right.

.**********.

Frank came in ten minutes later. His mother had met him in the waiting area and sent him in. "Mom said he was awake," Frank whispered as he came into the room.

"He was ten minutes ago but he asked for pain medication. Dr. Berstein says it's good for him to rest right now as his body recovers from the trauma," Fenton said as he took in the strained look on his older son's face. "On the phone you said you caught him; that it was Jules."

Frank nodded but kept his eyes on Joe.

"How are you holding up?"

Frank shook his head in a negative fashion and moved to Joe's bedside. "I feel responsible, but I know I'm not." His hand ran lightly along the silver metal rail of the bed. "How, dad? How does someone like… Jules get into ORT without someone recognizing what he is?" He felt a hand on his shoulder and knew it was his father.

"You worked with him for months. Amber and Lisa worked side by side with him for years. The really dangerous ones are the best at hiding what they are." Fenton dropped his hand.

"How can I trust working with them again after they let this happen?" Frank gestured to his brother lying in the bed.

"The same way you trust your teammates on the field and the police officers you work with. You trust that most people want to be good people and you work together to bring those who choose to do evil to justice." Fenton paused. "Do you think what you've learned from ORT will help you do that?"

Frank gripped the railing of the bed. "I couldn't have found Jules without the training I got from ORT." He continued to grip the rail but looked at his father. "I also needed Vanessa."

Fenton gave him a small smile. "The two of you make a good team."

"The three of us make an even better team," Frank said as he looked back at Joe. "Maybe someday when we've paid our dues to ORT and learned what we can, we can find a really good private detective to hire us as part of his team."

The hand returned to his shoulder. "Whenever you're ready."

.**********.

The Hardys were made to leave Joe's SICU room shortly after Frank's arrival. They weren't allowed to sleep in there or in the waiting room for the unit. But they did find an ORT agent waiting for them with Fenton's keys.

As they headed unenthusiastically to the parking garage, Frank spoke up. "I'd like to stay in one of the hotels nearby. I want to be able to go back to the hospital as soon as visiting hours are available." The three of them stopped walking as if by unspoken agreement. "You can bring me a change of clothes when you come tomorrow, mom."

"Frank-" she began to answer.

"Please, mom. I just want to talk to him and make sure he's all right." Frank's voice had a pleading element to it. "You and dad can get some sleep and I'll call if there's any news and you can call me when you wake up."

"Why don't we all make a trip to the supercenter and get something clean to wear tomorrow. That way we can all stay at a hotel tonight." Fenton looked at his watch. "Or I should say this morning." He started walking and the others followed. "I'll call and leave a message for Joe with the nurses' station."

"But, Fenton-"

"No, Laura. We've all been up all night. Let's try and get some rest so we can be awake while Joe's awake tomorrow. If we're all snoring in chairs or the waiting room, we won't be doing him any good."

"All right," Laura sighed.

Frank was fine with the plan but he planned on setting his alarm. He would be at the hospital when the doors opened.

Thirty minutes later they had a change of clothes and were in their rooms. While Fenton and Laura had gone in for clothes and a few necessary items, Frank had booked them rooms at the hotel that was literally across the street from the hospital. Laura had already gone into the room she was sharing with Fenton when Frank grabbed his father's arm.

"Here," he said as he put his room key in Fenton's hand. At Fenton's raised brow, he said, "I'm setting my alarm. If you need to get into my room, you have they key."

Fenton only nodded and went quietly into his room. Frank watched the door close behind his father and then he went into his own room. The temperature was a little cool but there was a light turned on and an inviting double bed calling to him. He dropped the plastic bag of clothes near the door to the bathroom walked over to the bed. He plugged his phone into a tabletop outlet with the cord he had taken from the sedan. Then Frank kicked off his shoes and sat on the bed. After setting the alarm, he swung his legs onto the bed and leaned back against the pillows without even pulling back the covers. Quickly switching off the light, he closed his eyes to sleep. He thought he would lay there for hours going over what he could have done differently, but the emotional and physical exhaustion of the day won out quickly and he soon dozed off.


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Hardy Boys or any of the book characters.

 **Thank you:** Wendylouwho10 who read over the story for me and made content suggestions, helped with the flow, and provided some spelling/grammar corrections. A big help, as always! Typos are mine and I discover them all the time. :-)

 **Rating/Setting:** Rating is T. Setting is AU.

 **Author's Notes:** I will be out of town over the weekend. I will only have a small electronic device so I may wait to send review responses when I return to ffn on Tuesday. :-) However, don't let that stop you from reviewing. I will still respond. I just might be slow... or if I'm on the other device I might just have a lot of typos or auto-corrects that make no sense. :-) Thanks again! Oh, and the story is 33 chapters long so we're nearing the end!

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Nine**

Joe moved slightly and grimaced. The pain hadn't left. He wondered how long he had been out of it. He remembered giving his father and the doctor a very stark and blunt list of how he was abused. Probably not the best thing for his dad, but the memories of each of those instruments of pain were so vivid in his mind he felt that he had to speak them in order to lessen their hold over him. He had been wrong. They were just as vivid as they had been before they gave him the drugs for the pain and now his father had been living with them as well.

"Joe?" a familiar voice spoke and he heard the sounds of someone rising from a chair and moving toward his bedside. "Joe?" the voice asked more softly this time as if afraid that he had awoken him.

"It's okay, I'm awake," Joe said without opening his eyes. He wasn't sure if he was ready to see his brother yet.

"I pressed the button for the nurse. Are you in pain?"

 _How can I answer that?_ Silence stretched for seconds that seemed longer they were. "Yeah, I am. But it's to be expected." The sounds of someone else entering the room came to his ears.

"How are you doing, Joe?" the nurse asked pleasantly.

"I hurt," he answered succinctly.

"I'll page the doctor and we'll see what we can do," she said in the same pleasant tone and then Joe could hear her steps leaving.

"Joe?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you open your eyes?" Frank asked.

Slowly Joe opened his eyes and looked at his brother. The lights didn't seem to bother him as much this morning. The effects of the pepper spray were finally leaving him. As his eyes met his brother's, he could see Frank visibly relax and realized how much seeing his eyes meant to his brother. He felt a little guilty that he had kept them closed as long as he had. But the guilt left as questions came to his mind. "Dad told me it was Jules."

Frank looked away. "Yeah, it was."

"Tell me how you caught him."

For the first time a small smile appeared on Frank's face. "Well, for one thing, it wasn't just me. Vanessa and I worked together to find all the pieces."

Joe frowned and asked, "Vanessa?"

"Yeah. She was great. As soon as I texted her, she was on her way to ORT. She and I worked together to gather the evidence we needed." Frank then explained what the two of them had done to track Jules.

Watching his brother's face, Joe said, "I thought it might be Jules."

"You did?" Frank asked in surprise.

"I had a lot of time to think about it," Joe responded. Seeing his brother's reaction to that statement, Joe said, "Hey. Don't dwell on it. I was just stating a fact. I did have time." He paused. "He must have slipped something in my drink when I went to the bathroom at the restaurant. My stomach was hurting so much by the time I got to the station that I didn't notice that bum had switched my wallet. Imagine my surprise when I told those-" For the first time, Joe stumbled in his narrative. "When I told my abductors that I wasn't Alex Fortune and to check my wallet. They were all too happy to shove that fake ID in my face before they tossed me in the back of the vehicle."

"Yeah," Frank said, trying to keep his tone even. "That pickpocket was our first clue. When we realized that his file had been deleted, it set off a lot of red flags." Frank looked at his pale brother lying in the bed and thought about what Jules had wanted: to replace him in his life. "Was there anything else that made you think it was him?"

"He had the contacts to put it together. He was with me right before it all hit the fan. And at dinner all he wanted to do was talk about things that you and I liked to do together and things that you liked." Frank reddened and Joe knew that Frank had figured it out as well. "It was no secret that he thought you were great. After all, that's what I think too."

Frank's eyes met his brother's. "No one can replace you, Joe. To think that I-"

Joe painfully shook his head 'no.' "Don't, Frank. The direction you're heading isn't a good one. Take it from someone who's been on the guilt wagon." He saw his brother frown. "If you think for one moment that I blame you for any of this, you are sorely mistaken. In fact, you're the reason I'll be able to sleep because I know that the person responsible for setting this up won't have the chance to finish the job."

"Thanks, Joe," Frank said with emotion.

There was something else Joe wanted to know. "Dad told me that there was a body found with me…." Joe's voice trailed off. "He said it was supposed to be one of the guys who took me." Joe turned his head to look at the clock on the wall as he couldn't look at his brother. "I didn't ask him anything about the body, but I was wondering if you knew what the guy looked like or if he'd been identified?"

"I saw him," Frank said quietly.

Joe winced at the quick turning of his own head, but he couldn't believe that Frank had seen the body. But then he shouldn't be surprised as he knew his brother would have been there for his recovery.

"Yeah, it wasn't pretty." This time Frank looked away as he began his description. "It was dark so I'm not sure of the age but maybe the guy was in his thirties and he looked like he was the shorter of the two guys that took you. He had long dark brown hair and was wearing a brown jacket." Frank looked back at him. "I think that Agent Johnson said his name was RJ Couch."

"The description matches. It was RJ," Joe said quietly as he closed his eyes. RJ was dead, but Joe felt that the man would still haunt his nightmares.

At that moment, a doctor entered the room. "Well, Mr. Hardy, you're looking a little better," the pretty African-American doctor said. "I'm Dr. Charles." The doctor keyed into the computer on the nearby stand and pulled up his chart notes from the night and then turned to him. "Everything looks as it should. How are you feeling though?"

"I hurt all over," Joe said opening his eyes once more.

She nodded. "I'll get the nurse to inject a pain reliever into your IV. I want to make sure we're taking care of your pain but keeping you lucid. It will be better for your recovery."

"Anything to speed things along as long as it takes care of the pain," Joe said. "When can I eat?"

"Right now, you're on a liquid diet so it will be a couple of days before you can have pureed food." She gave a small smile at his wrinkle of disgust. "Trust me, Joe. We need to treat your intestinal tract with kid gloves right now. If we go easy now, it will speed your healing."

It was with a resigned tone that he replied, "Yes, doctor."

She patted his hand and turned to Frank. "You're his brother?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Just have me paged when your parents arrive and I'll be happy to update them on your brother's condition. Right now everything looks good. We'll be drawing some blood to check his white blood count and if he continues to progress through the day, we'll move him to a private room this evening."

"Thank you, doctor," Frank said with relief.

She nodded to both of them and left.

"Pureed food?" Joe asked. "I don't think that pureed pizza is going to taste that good," he joked but saw his brother's serious look. "I told you not to go there, big brother," Joe said softly.

"Joe, you're in intensive care. You can't even eat solid food and they have to check your blood to make sure that infection isn't setting in. It's really hard not to go there," Frank ended with a somewhat bitter tone and looked away from Joe.

"I don't want you and dad to be here when I give my deposition."

Frank's eyes went back to his brother in a flash. "Joe-"

"No. If you're this upset right now, it's going to be ten times worse listening to it all," Joe said calmly.

Pausing, Frank considered his response. "You know I'll read it later."

"I know," Joe responded in the same cool, calm tone his brother had used.

"Then why not let me _be here_?" Frank's tone was pained.

"Because I'm not going to be able to be this composed when I talk about it," Joe said quietly. "It's going to hurt and I'd rather that I be the only one hurt by it."

Frank reached over the rail and took his brother's relatively uninjured left hand in his. "You know I've been told about your injuries. My imagination has been coming up with all the ways you could have received them. I know that what happened may be worse than what I imagined; I pray to God that it's not," he said with a voice full of emotion. "But even if it is, I want to be with you in this, but if you decide that you want to do it alone… I can live with it. I won't badger you about it; you've been through enough without me putting you through more. Just… just tell me you'll think about it."

Joe nodded. "I'll think it about." His grip tightened on his brother's hand and then he released it as his parents entered the room and the doctor was paged to talk to them.

.**********.

 _A short while later..._

Joe was talking to his mom about the special diet he would soon be on when his father's phone buzzed, indicating that he had a text. Joe stopped talking as a smile came over his dad's face. Laura noticed it too.

"Good news, Fenton?" she asked.

Fenton typed in a response and said, "Yes, I believe it is. Frank wants _us_ to switch out."

Joe noted the emphasis on 'us' and figured his brother was going to bring someone back with him. _Who?_ he asked himself. _Could it be Vanessa?_ He hoped it was, but it could easily be Biff or one of the others. But for his father to smile… Joe barely registered his parents leaving the room as he thought about Vanessa. They weren't official or anything and something like this might scare her off. In fact, he wasn't sure that she shouldn't be scared. Obviously, Iola knew what she was doing-

"Hey," a familiar female voice broke into his contemplation.

Joe looked up to see Vanessa slowly moving toward his bed. For a moment he looked past her to see his brother through the glass wall. Frank gave him a wink and then turned his back and stayed in the hallway. "Hey," Joe replied and then added, "Thanks."

A bright smile lit Vanessa's face as she walked to stand next to bed on Joe's left side. "You'd have done the same for me."

Joe smiled back and said, "We both know that I couldn't have done what you and Frank did. Now if your car breaks down…."

Vanessa laughed softly as Joe continued to smile and then he grimaced. "Is something wrong?" she asked with concern.

Pointing to a side table, Joe said, "Can you look in the drawer? There should be a little box of wax." He waited while she retrieved the item before saying, "I chipped a tooth and the wax covers the sharp edge until I can get to the dentist when I get out."

"Oh," was all she said as he fixed the wax on his tooth and handed the little case back to her. After putting the wax back into the drawer she stood silent with her back to him.

He wasn't sure what to say and she wasn't saying anything now and he let his insecurities take over. Looking at a spot on the wall directly in front of him, he said, "Guess you can see where Iola was coming from now." He paused and took her continued silence for agreement with his statement. "It's okay, you know. We're not even official. No one will think anything about it-" He stopped when he felt her hand take his. Joe dragged his eyes from the spot on the wall to find her back at his bedside and he saw that she was angry.

"Joe Hardy, don't you put words in my mouth." Vanessa paused and the anger left her voice and face as she resumed speaking. "I don't care if you have a chipped tooth or a broken leg." She shrugged as she gentled her hold on his hand and rubbed her thumb across the back of it. "Yeah, for a moment I didn't know what to say. I mean, I've been so worried about you and when the doctor described your injuries-"

Joe blanched as he interrupted her. "You heard the doctor?"

"Yes. I was here when the doctor told your parents about your injuries. Frank and I came in to see you when you got out of surgery but then we left to go work on the case."

This time Joe wasn't sure what to say. Vanessa had detailed information about the brutality of his abduction and yet…. "And you're not scared off?"

Vanessa's bright smile returned. "I don't scare easily, Joe."

The sound of a throat clearing drew both of their attention to the door. "Maybe I should go back out," Frank said with a smile.

"Maybe you should," Joe replied as Vanessa laughed.

As Frank turned to leave, Joe called him back in.

"Well, you look like you're feeling better," Frank said with a smile as he looked between Vanessa and his brother.

"I think I am," Joe responded as he held onto the hand that Vanessa tried to pull away. After just a moment of resistance, she left it in his. His eyes were locked with Vanessa's as he added, "I've got lots of reasons to get well." When she blushed he let her hand go but this time, she reached back to take his.


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Hardy Boys or any of the book characters.

 **Thank you:** Wendylouwho10 who read over the story for me and made content suggestions, helped with the flow, and provided some spelling/grammar corrections. A big help, as always! Typos are mine and I discover them all the time. :-)

 **Rating/Setting:** Rating is T. Setting is AU.

 **Author's Notes:** The last chapter was very popular. Hope it continues with this one. :-)

* * *

 **Chapter Thirty**

That evening, Joe was moved to a private room as planned and he was allowed more visitors.

"Hey, Joe," Biff called from the door.

Joe looked up. He and Frank had been talking about the days Joe would miss at school and how Frank would help him keep up with his work. "Hey, Biff!" Biff stepped into the room followed by Phil, Tony, Chet, Callie, and Iola. Joe looked at her a moment longer than the others and then directed his attention to Biff. "What did you do? Rent a van to bring everyone up?" he joked.

Biff worked to keep a smile on his face as he looked at his beaten up friend in the bed before him. "Nah, my dad let me borrow the Expedition. It worked great."

Hellos were exchanged as the friends moved to stand around inside the room. While it was a private room, it wasn't large and definitely didn't have chairs to seat seven teenagers. However, none of them were looking to sit down at the moment. Callie moved to stand next to Frank and took his arm. The guys fanned out around the bed and Iola stood close to Chet and Joe could see that she had taken her brother's hand.

To be honest, Joe wasn't really sure about his feelings toward Iola at the moment. His chest felt tight and it had nothing to do with his ribs. He still felt a pull toward her but then he was angry at her as well. She didn't cause this but he was angry because she seemed to have anticipated it. Phil was talking to him and he redirected his attention to him. As he did, he caught Frank's irritated scowl and knew his brother had caught him staring at Iola.

The cause of Joe's injuries wasn't discussed but his recovery was. The doctor had said when he was transferred from SICU that if there were no signs of infection, he would be released in two days which would give them time to monitor him, put on a cast, and move him onto the pureed food diet. Joe had laughed at Chet's facial expressions regarding that.

Thirty minutes after their arrival, the friends prepared to leave as Joe was looking tired. "We'll come visit you some more before you're released," Tony said. He looked around at the group and added with a laugh, "Maybe we'll come in shifts though so we don't fill up the room."

"That would be great," Joe said as the friends moved towards the door saying their good-byes. But he couldn't let her go. "Iola?"

She stopped and looked back questioningly.

"Can I talk to you a minute?"

"Joe-" Chet began but was stopped from saying more by his sister.

"It's okay, Chet. I'll talk to Joe," she said quietly.

Joe looked to his brother and Callie who were still in the room. "Give us a minute would you?" He could see the tension in his brother's posture and the clenching of his jaw. "Frank?"

"I don't know if it's such a good-" This time Frank was interrupted by his girlfriend.

"Let's go, Frank. Give them a minute," Callie said as she pulled Frank toward the door.

With a nod at his brother and a frown at Iola, Frank left the room with Callie and Chet and closed the door.

Iola stayed near the door and tears welled up in her eyes. "I never wanted this to happen."

Joe stared at her as he clenched the sheets in his hands. "But you expected it."

Unable to look at him any longer, she focused on a spot just over his shoulder. "We all know it's a possibility with the work that you and Frank do."

"Yeah, but Callie is still at Frank's side," Joe said angrily. "I bet you're glad that you got out when you did."

These comments snapped Iola's gaze back to Joe's and she moved toward the bed. "Do you think it's not killing me that you're in that bed?" she asked heatedly. "Did you think I was in Bayport counting my blessings that we had broken up before this happened?" She moved even closer to the bed and pointed to his face. "Let me tell you-" Finally she faltered and the anger left her and her hand dropped to the rail. Her voice was a pained whisper. "I was a basket case when your father called and asked mom to go stay with your mom. Mom hugged me tight and told me she loved me before she left. I could tell she was reliving that night." Iola didn't have to specify what she meant. The two of them knew.

Joe reached up and took her hand. "I'm sorry." He shook his head and closed his eyes. "I have no right to be angry with you. You were right about me."

She squeezed his hand and said, "No, you're wrong, Joe. Look at me." She paused as she waited for his eyes and when she got them, she said, "I wasn't right about you, Joe. I was right about me. I'm the one that can't handle things, not you." She looked at his bruised face and shoulder. Her eyes traveled down to the bandaged wrist and then over to his raised leg. A sad smile came over her face. "They try to break you, Joe. But you're too strong." Her eyes went back to his. "I'm just not as strong as you are and you deserve someone who is."

Joe gave a squeeze to the hand that was still in his. "You don't give yourself enough credit, Iola. You're one of the strongest people I know." Silence fell over them as they looked at each other and then Joe spoke. "Forget what I said at the beginning. I was angry…"

"Already forgiven," she said with a smile and then let go of his hand. "Is it okay if I still come to visit?"

"Yeah, it is," he said with a small smile.

"See you later then," Iola said as she opened the door.

"See ya," he said softly as he closed his eyes. He heard footsteps return to the room.

"You okay?" Frank asked.

"Yeah. Everyone gone?"

"Everyone except Chet and Callie went on down to the garage when they left the room. Chet, Iola, and Callie have all left now," Frank said as he sat down in a chair.

Joe chuckled. "Callie stayed to keep you calm?"

"Probably. She held on to my arm the whole time and when your voices raised in here.…" Frank's words faded away. "You're really all right?"

Joe opened his eyes. "Yeah. I am now. I was angry earlier, but I'm not now."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really. Not much to talk about. Iola and I handled it." Joe could tell that his brother wasn't convinced, but it was true. Deciding to switch topics, he asked, "When do you think mom and dad will be back?"

Frank looked at his watch. "Probably in half an hour." The Hardy parents had gone home to pack up some fresh clothes for everyone, including Joe who would need new ones to go home in. "They said they'd be back before visiting hours end. You know mom will want to see you before it's time to go to the hotel."

"You're going to go to the hotel too, aren't you?" Joe asked. When Frank didn't answer, Joe said, "Look. I'm doing okay. I'm just tired. There's no reason for you to sleep in that uncomfortable chair. Sleep at the hotel. I'll call you if I need anything. Promise."

Frank looked carefully at his brother and nodded. "But we'll be over first thing tomorrow."

"No problem," Joe said as he closed his eyes. His aches and pains were a little more prominent at the moment. "Think I'll take a nap before mom and dad get back."

Frank said nothing as he watched his brother doze off.

.**********.

 _Thursday morning…_

Joe stared at the ceiling as Agent Johnson spoke to his parents and Frank. He had been kidnapped Monday night and now it was Thursday morning and ORT wanted his statement about what happened to him. _Less than twelve hours_ , he thought. _RJ and Travis had me less than twelve hours and they did this to me_.

"Can it wait another day?" Laura Hardy asked.

"I'm afraid not, Mrs. Hardy," Johnson said kindly. "We need to get his statement so that the government can have the information to use in its case against Mr. Tipton."

"What about the Sacco family?" Fenton asked.

"That's another reason we need Joe's statement. We need to know who was involved so that we can arrest and prosecute those persons."

Joe looked at Johnson and Agent Jennings and asked, "Can we go ahead and start. I'm ready to get this over with."

With a nod, Johnson said, "Certainly, Joe." Looking at the family members, he asked, "Will any of you be staying?"

"No," Joe said from the bed. "They won't."

"Actually, I will be staying," Fenton said firmly.

Joe eyes flashed with anger as he said, "I don't want you to stay."

"Fenton-" Laura began but was stopped by a look from her husband.

"No, Joe. I'm staying. You don't turn eighteen until tomorrow and as a minor, I have every right to be here for your statement." Fenton's voice was firm and in control. He turned to the agents and his wife. "I'd like a word with Joe in private if you don't mind."

Joe watched everyone, including his brother step out of the room. He was still staring at the door as he said, "You know. I had forgotten about my birthday." Joe turned to his father. "Why, dad?"

Fenton pulled a chair over and sat at his son's bedside. "Frank told me what you said about not wanting him here." He paused a moment before continuing. "I don't expect you to be calm and unemotional when you talk about this. What you went through! God help me." Fenton looked away for a moment and then back to Joe. "When the doctor told us about your injuries… I was an emotional wreck on the inside. I held it in in front of your mother, but later I found an unused room and I swore and I beat my fist on the pillows and mattress. I think I may have even thrown something."

"Dad-"

"I was anything but calm and unemotional." Fenton paused to catch his breath. "Don't shut us out thinking you're protecting us or because you don't want to look weak. You're anything but weak, son."

Joe's eyes teared up. "Thanks, dad." With a small determined smile he said, "You can tell the agents they can come back in." He watched his dad move to the door and added, "Tell Frank to come too."

With a smile and a nod, Fenton opened the door and called them in.

Two hours later and they were done.

"Thank you, Joe," Agent Johnson said and then turned to Fenton. "We'll check on this Travis, but chances are the Sacco family has already moved him out of the area. There's more than enough here to prosecute him if we can locate him."

"What about the Sacco family as a group?" Frank asked.

"Joe corroborates what the mystery man told us on the phone. RJ and Travis were doing this on their own without the knowledge of the family. When the family found out, they intervened. There's not a lot there to prosecute. We don't know who shot RJ Couch. Travis would probably know, but we have to find him first."

Fenton nodded.

Johnson walked over to Joe's bedside. "Get well, young man."

"Yes, sir," Joe said in a monotone. He was worn out.

"I'll walk the two of you out," Fenton said as he looked at Frank.

When the three men had exited, Joe said, "Dad wasn't very subtle."

Frank moved a chair over and sat by Joe's bed. "He just wants me to make sure you're all right."

"Yeah, I'm fine." His tone was unemotional and during the last two hours, he had had several emotional moments. The last part had been the worst. Telling about the ice pick and then the describing how he felt when RJ had put that plastic bag over his face time and again had been a wrenching experience. He knew it had been for his brother and father as well. He had heard both of them swear and knew they had paced about even though his eyes had been closed as he recounted that part. He looked Frank in the eye. "Don't tell mom," he whispered.

"I won't, but I don't know about dad."

Joe nodded. It would be up to his dad to discuss it with his mom. Joe knew she was a tough woman. After all, she had shot Marilyn to save him but he was her baby and he knew how hurt she'd be just reading what had happened to him.


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Hardy Boys or any of the book characters.

 **Thank you:** Wendylouwho10 who read over the story for me and made content suggestions, helped with the flow, and provided some spelling/grammar corrections. A big help, as always! Typos are mine and I discover them all the time. :-)

 **Rating/Setting:** Rating is T. Setting is AU.

 **Author's Notes:** So some people are wondering if Joe is pining after Iola. I'd say no. It's only been a few months since he accepted she was really ending the relationship. Being the one that didn't want to break up has made it difficult for him. The reminders of the abduction that they shared less than two years before is also really fresh. I guess I see Joe as having some problems sorting his feelings out for Iola but not necessarily waiting for her or planning to go after her. After all, he's realized that Vanessa has seen him at his worst (so to speak) and she's still interested. ;-) But let me stop rambling as some light may be shed in this chapter.

* * *

 **Chapter Thirty-One**

Thursday's lunchtime found Joe having some food with a little more substance. The bread, milkshake and banana weren't heavy by any means but he was grateful to be putting something with a little weight into his stomach. After the exhausting interview with ORT, the food had also lifted his spirits. Now Dr. Charles was in his room to provide an update on his condition and possible release.

Joe pushed the empty tray away from him as he shifted slightly on the bed. "Well, Dr. Charles? How am I doing?"

The doctor smiled at him as she pulled up his records on the computer and scanned them. "Everything is going as expected with most of your injuries."

"Most of them?" Laura asked cautiously.

Dr. Charles walked around the bed to Joe's raised leg and uncovered it. She carefully undid the bandages that covered the small puncture wounds that had been left by the staples. "It's nothing serious; in fact you may find it encouraging," the doctor said. "I've asked the orthopedist, Dr. Michael, to come. He and I have already conferred but I want him here to answer any questions you might have." She looked up at as a knock sounded on the door. "Here's Dr. Michael now."

It took less than ten minutes for Dr. Michael and Dr. Charles to explain that they were recommending a leg brace for Joe to use instead of a cast. His fracture had been clean and put back into place with no problem. Since the fibula has less responsibility in weight-bearing, they believed the brace would be sufficient.

"So do I need crutches?" Joe asked.

Dr. Michael looked to Dr. Charles who responded. "I'm recommending that you use a wheelchair for a week after you're discharged."

"But doc!"

"Here me out, Joe," Dr. Charles said. "Your right shoulder has a mild sprain. Using crutches would be very painful and might prolong the healing of your shoulder. If you use the wheelchair, it will help your leg and your shoulder."

Dr. Michael then added, "After the week is up, see your regular doctor for follow-up but I think he'll recommend crutches for a week or two more."

Joe sighed and leaned his head back against the pillow. "I guess I'll have to live with it."

Dr. Charles smiled at Joe as Dr. Michael said, "Well, if there are no more questions for me…." Seeing there were none, he left the room.

"The rest of your injuries are healing nicely. We'll be removing the catheter so you will have the opportunity to get up and move some." She paused and looked seriously at Joe. "Do NOT try to get to the bathroom on your own or have your family help you today. Call for a nurse as we don't want you to reinjure anything."

"No we don't," Fenton said from behind the doctor.

Joe frowned at his father but nodded at the doctor.

"Once we see that your digestive tract is working properly we'll release you."

"How soon do you think that might be, doc?" Joe asked.

"As early as tomorrow. We'll see how things go with you today," Dr. Charles said smiling once more.

Laura walked over to Joe's bedside and used her fingers to smooth his hair. "Sounds like you might be able to be at home for at least part of your birthday."

"Can I have ice cream?" Joe asked hopefully.

Laughing, Laura said, "I believe that IS on your diet." She put her hands on the railing. "We'll plan to have a welcome home and birthday party if you're released."

"Do you think we can have it after dinner? That way Vanessa could come too," Joe said as a slight flush of pink colored his cheeks. He hated blushing about girls and especially blushing in front of his mom.

"Definitely," Frank said from the corner of the room.

"Wouldn't dream of not having her there," Fenton added.

Joe smiled and leaned back into the pillow.

"By the way, your Aunt Gertrude was thinking of flying in to help while you convalesce," Laura said with a smile.

"Mom," Joe whined.

"I told her no," Fenton said before Joe could say more. They all laughed when Joe let out a sigh of relief.

"Thanks," he said as he winced as his ribs pained him.

"While I love her, prepping pureed or soft foods isn't going to be that much of a task and I'm sure that you don't want her helping you to the bathroom," Laura said with a laugh as Joe's eyes widened and he turned beet red.

"I'll be taking some time off work to help around the house until you're more mobile," Fenton said.

"And I'll be coming home every day after class and driving back for class the next day so I can be at home too," Frank added.

"Thanks," Joe said. He knew that his father and brother would do anything to help him but hearing them say it meant a lot. Knowing that he could be heading home the next day and that he was on the mend gave him a sense of peace. That peace added to the full stomach he had pulled at his eyelids which closed as he drifted off to sleep.

.**********.

 _Later in the day…_

"I'm going to go down the hall and make a few calls," Laura said quietly to Fenton as Joe napped. When he nodded, she left the room and made her way down the hall towards a small waiting area. On the way there, she met Vanessa. "Hi," Laura said as she gave a wave.

"Hi, Mrs. Hardy. Is Joe doing okay?" Vanessa asked.

"He's doing quite well actually. Dr. Charles says that he might be released tomorrow." A smile was on Laura's face at those words.

"I know he'll be happy to be home for his birthday."

"Yes, he will. We're hoping to have a welcome home/birthday celebration tomorrow evening. Will you be able to come?" Laura watched the younger woman carefully.

"I'd love to. Just text me when to be there," Vanessa said brightly.

"We certainly will." Laura paused. She was in the hallway of a hospital but she felt that she needed to ask Vanessa something.

"Is something wrong, Mrs. Hardy?" Vanessa asked in concern.

"No, nothing's wrong, but there is something I want to ask you. Would you walk to the waiting area with me?"

"Of course," Vanessa said as she fell into step with Laura. "Is it something about our investigation?"

"No, nothing like that." Laura breathed a sigh of relief that the waiting area was currently empty. She stopped and turned to Vanessa. "It's actually about Joe." Seeing Vanessa's look of concern, she quickly added. "It's not about his health. It's…." Laura paused and then carefully said, "You know what happened to Joe. You've seen him in that hospital bed. I know you're not a couple and I really don't have any right to ask you-" Laura stopped as Vanessa reached out to take her hand.

"I know what happened between Joe and Iola. I'll be honest and say that what happened to him scares me; but it isn't enough to scare me away." Vanessa smiled shyly and said, "He was the perfect gentleman on our mission and he's become my best friend since moving to Bayport." She paused and said softly, "I care about him a lot, Mrs. Hardy. I don't plan to hurt him."

Laura squeezed Vanessa's hand back and said, "Thank you."

"I'll head down to the room now if that's all right?"

"Perfectly all right, Vanessa." Laura watched the tall, pretty girl go down the hall and then turned around to find a chair. Sinking into it, she smiled to herself. When she had met Vanessa Bender at the end of the summer, she had been afraid that the girl could cause problems for Joe and Iola if she lived in Bayport. Now Laura couldn't be happier that Vanessa was in town.

.*********.

Vanessa was pondering her conversation with Mrs. Hardy when she got to Joe's room. The door was partially open and she nudged it a little more and then stopped. Frank and Mr. Hardy were standing to the side as two nurses helped Joe walk from the bathroom back to his bed. His soft cries of pain tore at her heart as he limped to the bed. She felt like a voyeur and quietly pulled the door closed and then waited. After a minute or two, the nurses left and she knocked on the door and heard an 'enter.' Pushing open the door, she pasted a smile on her face as she stepped in.

"Vanessa!" Mr. Hardy said as he stepped forward to greet her with a smile.

"Hi, Mr. Hardy. Frank," she paused. "Hi, Joe."

"Hi, Vanessa," he said somewhat breathlessly. Sweat stood out on his brow and upper lip. The prickly stubble that had been on his face the previous day was gone.

"I saw your mom in the hallway. She told me the good news about your possible release tomorrow." This time her smile was real.

"Yeah, it's really good news," Joe said as he wiped his forehead with the back of his hand.

He was still covered in bruises that were accompanied by swelling in some areas, but the oxygen tubing and the IV stand were both gone now. "So are they giving you something besides chicken broth now?" she gently teased.

"Definitely," Frank responded. "Joe's in heaven because ice cream is now one of his staple food items."

Vanessa laughed and their conversation continued for half an hour before Vanessa left. Mrs. Hardy had come back into the room right before she had left and the two had shared a secret smile. Now as she rode down to the first floor in a crowded elevator, she more certain than ever that Joe was one of the strongest people she knew. This incident didn't scare her off; in fact it made her want to know him better.

.**********.

 _Friday afternoon…_

Joe was extremely happy to be home on his birthday but he was also in quite a bit of pain. "Best… Birthday… Present… Ever," he gasped out as he was eased onto the couch with the help of his father and brother. Joe caught his brother's look and added. "I don't know if it is as good as last year's-"

"Joe Hardy!" Laura exclaimed as she closed the front door. "That is not funny!"

Joe had been making light of the incident involving Marilyn Laird the previous March where he almost died as well.

"Now you're going to get it," Frank said softly with a smile to his brother.

Joe tried to look contrite as his mother told him just how inappropriate it was for him to be joking about that. However, the comment had had its desired effect which was to distract his family from the pain that he had obviously been in as he moved from the vehicle to the house.

"Um, mom?" Frank said cautiously as Laura still appeared agitated.

"Yes, Frank?"

"Joe's pain meds?" he asked.

"Oh!" Laura's eyes widened as she rushed to the kitchen to get a glass of water.

"Thanks," Joe said as he shifted on the couch. "I didn't want to mention it, but I do need them."

"Well, you should think of that the next time you try to divert attention from your pain to something inappropriate by our mother's standards," Frank joked. He stopped immediately as his mother entered the room and got the prescription bottle from her purse and then gave the water and pills to Joe.

The doorbell sounded and Laura straightened. "Who could that be?" When she opened the door, she found Fenton carrying their bags plus a flower arrangement. "Oh! I'm sorry, Fenton! I didn't realize you were going to bring everything at once."

"Well, there is still one arrangement in the car," Fenton said as he looked to Frank.

"I'll get it, dad," Frank said as he moved toward the door.

Fenton stepped to the side and handed Laura the flowers while he took the bags upstairs. Laura took the flowers into the kitchen to get some water and for a moment, Joe was alone in his living room. It felt good to be home. Then the three other Hardys returned and Joe smiled as he rested his head back against the pillow his mother had provided. He was safe here.

.**********.

That night, there was a small birthday celebration for Joe. Laura had already told everyone that the party would end at nine as Joe was sure to be wiped out from the day's events.

It was just the core group of friends- no significant others were brought. At eight o'clock they were missing just one… and the doorbell rang. Chet was the closest to the door so he opened it to let in Vanessa.

Callie watched her boyfriend closely as he fixed his eyes on Vanessa and then looked to his brother and then to Iola. "Watcha thinkin'?"

"Hmmm?" he replied absentmindedly.

"Do you think something is going to happen?"

His eyes stayed on Iola a moment longer and then he turned to his girlfriend. "Of course not," he said with a smile.

Callie raised an eyebrow at him. "You know I don't need a lie detector."

Frank kept his focus on Callie. "I don't know what you mean."

She looked over his shoulder at her best friend and saw that her eyes were glued to Vanessa and Joe who were talking now. "Iola's staring at them." Callie saw Frank's jaw clench. She put a hand on his arm. "It's nothing. They both say it's over."

"Then why doesn't she leave him alone?" Frank asked with irritation evident in his voice.

"Because they're still friends," she said patiently. "They still care about each other." As Frank opened his mouth to respond she said, "I don't think you can go through what they did together and _not_ have a bond that lasts." Frank nodded and she felt she had finally gotten through to him. "What about Joe? Do you believe him when he says it's over?"

This time Frank turned to look at his brother who was still talking to Vanessa who was seated on the couch with him. His eyes moved to Iola but she was now talking to Biff and not looking at Joe at all. His eyes went back to Joe. "Yeah. I think he's working through the break-up still. It's pretty hard hearing that someone doesn't love you anymore because you might die." The animosity was back in his voice.

"Frank-"

"Look. I know she's your best friend. But he's my brother." He turned the full power of his intense gaze on her. "You were there outside the room when they talked at the hospital. I don't want him believing the crap she told him-"

"Frank, she said it was her, not Joe-" Callie began but was cut off.

Frank kept his voice down. "Yeah, she said that and I know she believes it. But tell me, if _you_ were Joe, would _you_ believe it?"

Callie paused. "I see your point. But even you have to admit, if she can't handle it, it's better for them to be apart. And you know she hasn't done anything to indicate that she wants to get back together. She's not stringing him along."

Frank let out a deep breath. "No she's not. She's only acted like a friend," he admitted. "It's just…."

"He's your little brother and it's your job to protect him." As soon as she said the words she knew she'd hit a nerve as Frank's head dropped. She put a hand on his arm. "Frank." She waited for his head to lift slightly so she could see his eyes. "You're a great big brother and you _did_ protect him." Callie knew that Frank had his own issues about his role in the reasoning for Joe's abduction.

Frank turned from her to look at his smiling brother seated on the couch. "Yeah, I know." He paused only a moment before he said, "I'm going to see if he needs anything."

As he walked away, Callie looked for Mrs. Hardy. She was going to suggest that Frank have a few sessions with Dr. Childers once things settled down. With the way things were going, it seemed as if the Hardys needed to put the man on retainer.


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Hardy Boys or any of the book characters.

 **Thank you:** Wendylouwho10 who read over the story for me and made content suggestions, helped with the flow, and provided some spelling/grammar corrections. A big help, as always! Typos are mine and I discover them all the time. :-)

 **Rating/Setting:** Rating is T. Setting is AU.

 **Author's Notes:** One chapter remains after this. :-)

* * *

 **Chapter Thirty-Two**

 _Two weeks later, end of March…_

Joe watched Vanessa as she laughingly struggled to catch a lock of hair that kept blowing across her face.

"I'm giving up! You win!" she shouted to the sky as she picked up her chair and moved it around so that the wind blew her hair behind her instead of into her face. "There," she said with a triumphant smile as she looked at Joe.

They were sitting on back deck at the Hardys' house. It was Friday afternoon and her school had gotten out early and she had come straight over to visit Joe once she arrived in Bayport on the train. Frank had picked her up and brought her over and then had disappeared back into the house with a smile once he was sure his brother was settled in the chair.

"Thanks for coming over," Joe said. "I miss going to Prito's with the group but if the doc says I'm good at the next check-up I can go next week." He sighed. "I'm just not allowed to have pizza for a little while longer."

"But the menu is better now? Right? That's what you said on the phone."

"Yeah, it is and while I thought ice cream for a meal was going to be great, I have to say it's finally gotten old."

Vanessa laughed. "I know you've been eating more than ice cream for meals."

Joe smiled back. "Yeah, I have." Silence stretched between them and then Joe said. "How have things been for you at ORT?" He watched her curiously. He had stayed away from discussing ORT in their emails, texts, and phone conversations; but now that she was here in person and he was feeling much better, he wanted to know.

"They're different right now," she answered honestly. "With Frank not coming back yet, all the focus has been on me, Lisa, and Amber." Vanessa shook her head. "I feel sorry for those two girls. They felt like they should have known. That they should have spotted something."

Joe looked across the fence in the side yard to watch the neighbor's black lab running around in the fenced area. "Yeah. They came to see me last week. I thought that Frank was having guilt issues but whatever he has pales in comparison to those two." He turned his attention back to her. "But what about you? I'm sure that you and Frank impressed a lot of people with what you did."

Vanessa blushed and looked down at her hands. "Yeah, we did. It's just… I don't want any recognition for what I did. I didn't do it for recognition; I did it for you." Joe gazed at her intensely as she continued. "I did it because of what you mean to me and for who you are."

Joe's brows pushed together as he asked, "What did you say?"

"I did it because of what you mean to me?" Vanessa asked in blushing confusion.

"No, what did you say after that?" Joe's heart was beating rapidly.

"I did it because of the person you are…." Her voice trailed off as Joe's face lit with a huge smile. "What? Am I missing something?" Joe's smile continued and she was unable to resist it as she smiled and laughed back.

"How about I tell you in two weeks time?" he said with a laugh.

"Two weeks?"

"Yeah. I should be able to drive by myself then. Just you and me." He was still smiling.

"Just the two of us?"

Joe nodded, still smiling. "Just the two of us, Vanessa. I'm asking you out on a date." He was still smiling.

"Then the answer is yes," she said with an answering smile.

.**********.

 _Later that evening…_

Frank had gone to Prito's at Joe's insistence and Fenton was working in his office. Joe took a bite of the chocolate brownie with vanilla ice cream and moaned in pleasure. "This is so good, mom."

Laura smiled back at him. "The key is for the brownie to still be warm."

Joe swallowed his bite and put the fork down.

"What is it?" Laura asked.

Joe smiled at his mother. "Do you remember what you told me months ago in this very kitchen after Iola and I broke up?"

Laura looked perplexed.

"I asked you if you had ever wanted dad to change jobs." He could see the light go on in his mother's eyes.

Laura nodded and said. "I told you being a detective was in his heart and I wouldn't change that."

"That's right. Do you remember what else you told me?" Joe asked with a smile.

Laura tilted her head to the side and said with an answering smile, "I think I said something to the effect that one day you'd find a girl who would love you for who you are, not who they want you to be."

"Thanks for telling me that, mom."

"Is there a reason you're mentioning this now?" Laura asked with the smile still on her face.

Joe loaded another bite of brownie and ice cream on his spoon. "No reason," he said as he put the spoonful in his mouth. There was no doubt that his mom knew the reason.

.**********.

 _Monday afternoon…_

Frank and Joe sat in Dr. Childers' office. Both had seen the doctor separately the previous week and now they were having a joint session. Both young men fidgeted slightly. Joe's fidgeting was partly because he was still in some discomfort from his injuries and partly from his concern for his brother. Frank's movements were uncharacteristic of the normally in control brother.

After checking to make sure that Joe was comfortable, Dr. Childers turned to Frank. "You seem to have picked up some of your brother's habits." At Frank's confused look the doctor inclined his head toward Frank's bouncing knee.

Frank followed his gaze and then stopped the bouncing and smiled weakly at the doctor. "Yeah, I guess I'm just a little… nervous?" It was a question instead of a statement.

"Not sure how you're feeling, Frank?" the doctor asked.

Frank leaned back into the cushions on the couch. "I guess I'm just uncertain about the topic for today. You said at our previous session that there wouldn't be a formal topic; that it is open discussion."

"And that makes you nervous?"

Joe answered before Frank could. "Frank's always been the planner between the two of us. He likes to have expectations. When things are more flexible it bothers him."

Turning to Joe, Frank said, "I can be flexible."

Joe laughed. "I know you can but usually in things where you already know how things might go. Like what to do after the group eats at Prito's. There's usually just a few options and you're comfortable with that."

Frank thought for a moment and then said, "Yeah, I guess that's right."

"Well, maybe it would help if I asked you, Frank, what you'd like to talk about," Dr. Childers said.

Frank sat for a moment and then said, "I know that this wasn't my fault. Logically I _know_ that. But in my heart…." Frank's voice tapered off.

"Frank-" Joe said softly but was interrupted by his brother.

"When I look at a stapler. When I look at a baseball bat every day I go to practice." Frank's voice broke a little. "Hell, I can't even go to the grocery store and take the bag without thinking about what happened to you," Frank ended with a whisper. "You would have DIED if someone else hadn't called us. Yeah, I would have caught Jules but it would have been a hollow victory because you would have been dead."

"I KNOW that, Frank. Don't you think I KNEW that from the moment they flashed that ID in my face? I knew that things weren't going to be easy but I also knew you'd never give up looking for me." Joe reached out and grabbed his brother's arm so that Frank turned to look at him. "I knew you and dad would keep looking but I also knew that there was nothing to connect me with the people who took me. I mean, who would think that the Sacco family would want to kill me? At the rate they were injuring me, I knew that you wouldn't have time." Joe's voice dropped. "I never placed any blame on you or dad. YOU didn't fail me." Frank stared at his brother and Joe stared back. Joe leaned back as realization dawned on him. "That's it isn't it. When you look at those _things_ … when you look at _me_ , you see a failure on your part."

Frank shook his head then looked away and said, "I see your pain. I saw you flinch when I brought the groceries in for mom last week."

This time Joe looked away. "Yeah, I did. It's all just really fresh for me right now. But I don't expect to always stare at every plastic bag." Joe looked back to his brother. "And when I look at you, I sure don't see a failure. I see the man who found the real villain in this. When I came to in the hospital, it wasn't the Sacco family that I was worried about. I knew that when they realized I wasn't Alex Fortune, they wouldn't be interested in me anymore. What I was worried about was catching the guy who set me up. And you did that."

For the first time, Frank smiled. "With quite a bit of help from Vanessa."

"Yeah, she definitely helps us both. But it was you who figured out it was Jules."

Frank looked at Dr. Childers who had just been letting the brothers talk. "So what do you think, doc?"

Childers clasped his hands in his lap and asked, "Do you believe Joe? Do you believe that you're not a failure?"

After drawing a deep breath, Frank said, "Once again, it's just getting my heart to believe it. I think I'll get there; it'll just take time."

Childers nodded and turned to Joe. "What about you, Joe?"

"What do you mean, doc?" Joe asked with a frown.

"This is two abductions for you where you were tortured."

"And?" Joe responded calmly and unemotionally as he stared at Childers. He could sense Frank's gaze upon him but he kept his eyes fixed on the therapist.

"When Laird had you, you talked about your lack of control. You have been put in several situations since this where this has been the case. Frank isn't the only one who likes to feel in control. Do you feel out of control now?" Childers asked gently.

Joe's unemotional response continued as he replied, "No. I feel in control." He glanced at Frank. "Even when I get quiet and stare off into the woods or hear the rustle of a plastic bag; I still feel in control." For the first time he gave a hint of a smile at an inside joke between himself and Frank. He was pleased to see that Frank had caught it.

"And what about your sweaty palms?" Frank asked with a smile. "Is it only when dogs bark?"

"Nah, I'm over the dogs now but I don't have a fondness for parking garages," Joe quickly shot back. Seeing Childers glancing between them with a confused but pleased expression, Joe said, "Inside joke between Frank and I. Since the incident with Laird anytime I become quiet he worries that I'm dwelling on the abuse I've been through."

"And are you?"

"Not really. Sometimes things happen to trigger a memory that's not pleasant. But I try not to dwell on it and most of the time I'm successful. I acknowledge the memory and then move on." His voice faltered a little. "But yeah, I usually get quiet when it happens."

"And how do you react to that, Frank?"

Frank looked at his younger brother and said, "I wish he hadn't had to go through those things. But it did happen. I used to worry about his depression and that he wouldn't live his life. That he'd become a shadow of the person he was."

Joe met his brother's eyes. He had guessed that Frank had felt this way, but he had never come out and said it.

Frank continued. "But somehow, no matter what, he comes through stronger than he was before. And when he gets quiet I give him his space. He knows I'm there whenever he needs to talk about anything."

"Ditto," Joe replied.

Silence stretched out for a few moments before Childers asked a few more questions to finish out the session. But Joe knew that the beginning of the session was the key. Both brothers knew what the other needed and would be there for each other over the bumps in the road as they both worked to recover.


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Hardy Boys or any of the book characters.

 **Thank you:** Wendylouwho10 who read over the story for me and made content suggestions, helped with the flow, and provided some spelling/grammar corrections. A big help, as always! Typos are mine and I discover them all the time. :-)

 **Rating/Setting:** Rating is T. Setting is AU.

 **Author's Notes:** This is a short chapter, but I think it ties the story up nicely... for now. ;-) So I'll take some space to thank those that read and reviewed. I went back through a few chapters and tried to collect the names of those who reviewed. If I left you off, my apologies! Keep reviewing! And yes, I have attempted to put everyone in alphabetical order. :D

AV, Barb, BellaBeau91, Butterbeer, Cherylann, curlingduck, DeanForver, drewben, IluvJoe, Joe's Fan, JoeNeal, KDesai, Kirrak, max2013, nicolelylewis, pen4lew, popalot, Sam, Shel, Sleuth, Tinks, SnowPrincess, SpostShadowMid9090, VVK, and the occasional Anonymous Guest Review - Thanks again everyone!

I have started on the next installment in the series but I'm only on chapter 5! And I don't post until the end of my story is in sight and I have to say that I'm only in the lead-up, not into the action part so the end isn't even on the horizon yet and I have to determine a title. ;-) Saying I will begin posting by Halloween is probably being overly optimistic so let's say by Thanksgiving as a (hopefully) realistic target. :-) Thanks again!

* * *

 **Chapter Thirty-Three**

 _About two weeks later…_

"Sure you don't want to make it a double date?" Frank asked with a laugh.

"Definitely sure," Joe said as he carefully made his way down the steps. He still wore his leg brace part of the time, but the doctor had okayed walking without it as well. Tonight he was going without the brace.

Frank smiled at his brother's back. He was glad that Joe and Vanessa were going out. It had been almost six months since Joe and Iola had broken up and while Joe and Vanessa had done things with the group, they hadn't really dated. He didn't count the time that Vanessa had shown up to the Valentine's dance. That was a public affair where Vanessa had danced with a lot of other guys and where they weren't a couple. This was different and he couldn't have been happier for his brother.

.**********.

When Joe drove into the Benders' driveway, Vanessa was already on the porch waiting. He didn't even have a chance to get out before Vanessa was opening the passenger door and climbing in. Her face was flushed and she smiled brightly at him. Joe couldn't help but laugh. "You know I can walk now. It's not a big deal to let me open the door for you."

Vanessa was still smiling. "I know, but I guess was just excited."

Joe looked to the porch and saw Andrea Bender smiling pleasantly and waving at them. He waved back. As he put the van into reverse, he casually asked, "Any reason you didn't want me speaking to your mother?" Vanessa blushed as Joe laughed. "Well, I guess that answers the question I had about whether your mom is nervous about us dating."

"Why would- Oh." Vanessa fell silent.

Joe glanced over to her. "You know I'd understand if she had concerns about us dating-"

"No, Joe. It's nothing like that." Vanessa paused. "In fact it's just the opposite."

"Okay, so now I'm confused."

"Mom knows I'm committed to doing work for ORT and some of it will be undercover work," Vanessa responded.

"Yeah, so how does that figure with our dating?"

Vanessa's voice was quiet as she responded. "Mom knows what's happened to you; what happened to you and Iola as well." Joe's hands tightened on the steering wheel. "She knows that if we're together, you'll do everything you can to protect me." She gave a small laugh. "I tell her I can protect myself, but as a mother, I know she actually feels better if we're together."

Joe pulled into the restaurant parking lot and put the van into park. When he shut the ignition off, he said, "You're mom's right. I'd do whatever it took to protect you."

"And I'd do the same for you," she whispered back.

Their eyes locked on each other until the spell was broken by a nearby car alarm going off. Joe looked to the vehicle with the flashing lights that soon cut off. "I guess that's our signal," he said as he got out of the car. As he walked around to assist Vanessa, he knew the night was going to be special.

.**********.

Two hours later, Joe pulled once again into the Bender driveway. Joe got out of the car and walked around to Vanessa who had already exited. "Just can't let me spoil you a little?" he teased.

"When you're completely healed, you can get the door for me…" Joe was laughing as she added, "sometimes."

He held out his arm and she took it. Together they walked up to stand on the porch. Joe had to admit he had butterflies in his stomach as he stood with her just to the side of the door. "When I dropped you off in February, we both agreed that if we kissed it would be because we both wanted it. Not because it was some sort of tradition or part of a mission." Joe stared into her eyes. "I know this is our first official date and if you don't want to kiss, I understand-"

"Joe?"

"Yes?" he asked with a smile as his arms encircled her waist and her hands traveled up his chest.

When her hands were clasped behind his head, she said, "Kiss me."

His head lowered as she turned hers to the side. The unspoken attraction between them burst into flame as he deepened the kiss and she moaned. It seemed like he was on fire and she was the first to break away from the kiss. Her hands left the back of his neck and traveled down to his chest as she took a step back. "Wow," she breathed.

"Definitely worth the wait," Joe said with a smile as he finally let go of her waist and stepped to the door.

As he put his hand on the knob to open the door, Vanessa asked, "So what was that smile on your face about two weeks ago?"

He knew she wouldn't have forgotten. His smile faded slightly as he turned back to her but kept his distance. "Months ago when I was feeling like no girl would ever love me; my mom told me there was a girl out there who wouldn't want to change me. One that would love me for who I was." Joe stared at her with a slight smile on his face. Her eyes watched him with wonder as he walked back over to put his arms around her waist once again. "Do you remember what you said to me two weeks ago?"

"I told you I didn't help Frank for recognition. I did it because of what you mean to me and for who you are," she said breathlessly as his lips neared hers once again.

He could see that she understood now the effect that her words had on him.

"For who you are," she whispered as his lips touched hers once again.


End file.
